Away From Boyfriends: Deleted Scenes
by Yamagata
Summary: This is a collection of "deleted scenes" from Away From Boyfriends.
1. News Report

**A/N:This fanfic is a collection of "deleted scenes" from my long Star Fox fanfic: Away From Boyfriends. There will also be a bad ending at the end of this collection. There is still yuri/shoujo-ai/lesbian scenes. Remember, the Star Fox characters belong to Nintendo.**

Corneria News Station

"30 seconds to stations!" A worker said.

A male ram and a female monitor lizard came into the set and sat down in their chairs with their reports ready.

The Manager said "Okay, we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2..." he nodded and the news music started.

The ram set his papers in front of himself and so did the lizard. The ram greeted "Good evening Corneria. I'm Jeremy Reynolds."

"And I'm Johanna Chin." The monitor lizard waved.

Reynolds said "This is Deadline bringing you news across Corneria."

Johanna nodded "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased that Star Fox has his the main home world of the vile Aparoid race and then wiped it out of existence." footage shows Team Star Fox getting medals "Fox and his team have earned themselves each the Congressional Cornerian Medal of Valor for their services in the Aparoid War. They also helped before the war in the fight against the Venomian forces of Andrew Oikonny."

"Thnak you Johanna." Reynolds patted his co-reporter. "Now then..." a picture of a surgeon general is shown next to Reynolds while he begins his report. "The surgeon general is dead," then assassinated appear on the general "Gunned down by an unknown assailant with completely white skin."

The footage goes to the general giving his speech. "One of the greatest health threats, causing harm to Corneria.." The dog surgeon general shows an illegal drug to his spectators. "Marijuana. A very addictive narcotic in history." The surgeon does not see a completely white skin man in caterer clothing whistling something while concealing a gun in his pocket. He stops when he turns to the surgeon. "A plague that-" before the surgeon general could finish, the white skinned man with a gibberish war cry (like in Mortal Kombat) pulled out the gun and opened fire 4 times at the general.

The general fell back in pain while the white skinned man ran off with cops chasing him. Panic ensued while someone tried to record the gunner. The killer quickly disappeared through what was called a portal.

Johanna reported to the viewers again "We received a message from one of the Five Families of Lylat, the Molinari crime family."

The next footage showed a skunk crime boss with a subtitle: Don Alberto Molinari. "People on Corneria just want paradise. Now you don't wanna (beep) with us drug runners." Don Molinari gave his message.

Johanna reported again "Several homes of drug users have been searched for any signs of illegal drugs. Some were lucky to not go to jail, others weren't so lucky and caught by the police for snorting cocaine."

The newsram then finished the report "The Cornerians have started their war on drugs ever since the defeat of Andross, and it's still going on. Star Fox has helped us on some drug situations, but we'll go further later."

"And that's all tonight from Deadline. Good night." Jeremy and Johanna closed the report as the end jingle played.


	2. Putt Putt Game

The Darwin Putt Putt

Krystal and Katt arrived in a car. They had wanted to play miniature golf and also some arcade games.

After entry, Krystal asked "Brilliant day for mini golf."

"If I practiced golf on the miniature version, do you think I would be good on the more real version?" Katt asked.

"Oh, I think you would be good." Krystal blushed.

Katt smiled "Why thanks Krystal. That would make a good sport to try."

The vixen pointed to some arcade games "Come on, let's play some arcade games before the golf for the time being."

With some tokens, the lovers played some fighting, beat 'em up, shooting and racing arcade games. Krystal was doing well, because since she was a Cerinian, she could figure out what computer opponents would do. After deciding to save the rest for later, Krystal and Katt head up to the counter to pay for golf. Just then, 2 female lizards come up to where Krystal is.

The vixen then said to the register person "Alright, 4 for 1 game."

"Okay madam, have it your way." The cashier said.

Katt turned her head and asked "Hi there you lizards. Who are you?"

One lizard said "Nicolette Kasserine."

"Ivette Marlin." the other lizard greeted.

Krystal posed for the lizard women. "Do you ladies come here to play golf often?"

Nicolette nodded "Yes. We're practicing it with mini golf courses."

Katt gave a puppy face "Ready to enjoy the game?"

Ivette giggled "Sure, why not?"

Krystal got a blue golf club and blue all to match her fur, Katt got a pink one, Ivette got a red club and ball and Nicolette got a yellow golf club and ball. They went out and started at hole one. Krystal was the first to go, she studied her aim and whacked the ball as hard as she could. The ladies gaped as the ball rolled until it hit the hole. "Yes! Yes! Woohoo! I got a hole in one!" Krystal cheered excitingly.

Ivette gasped "That's amazing."

"Turn's out she's a Cerinian fox." Katt told the lizard.

Katt was next and she hit her ball, but couldn't get her mark. Nicolette went next, then Ivette. The girls continued hitting their golf balls until they hit hole one. Krystal put a hand on Ivette's shoulder. "Good job, but there is still more holes to go.

Nicolette sighed. "Okay Krystal, we'll go for it."

The ladies then continued to play their game of mini golf until they finished at the last hole. They did wait for some people to clear for them. After the game, Ivette told the Cerinian "I gotta admit, you are one hell of a girl who can get a hole in one."

Krystal giggled. "I have thought up a more satisfying way to practice it."

Katt put her hands on her waist "We'll show it."

Nicolette rubbed her reptilian head "Yeah, but where?"

The ladies then went into the restroom, not minding there were other women watching. Then, Krystal and the other ladies stripped butt naked.

Ivette looked down at her now revealed breasts. "Is this how you wanna show how to really play golf?"

Krystal nodded with a smile. "Of course I do."

Katt took her golf club and put it near her feet. "First, when you play real golf, you have to adjust your aim..."

"Then you will simply" Krystal brought her club high "tee it high" then swung her club without hitting the ladies "and send it flying!"She put her club on her shoulders and shook her butt "Not bad for a cool sport."

Ivette giggled. "Amazing for a start."

Krystal then laid down on her back and Katt sat where she could catch a ball coming towards her hand. The vixen put her golf ball on one of her breasts. "Nicolette, use your club to try and knock the ball off my breast," Krystal turned from Nicolette to the pink feline's hand "and into Katt's open hands."

Nicolette walked to Krystal and readied herself to hit the ball. "As you wish Krystal." She studied her aim and then hit the ball, letting it fly off of Krystal, and into Katt's hand. "Not bad Nicolette.' Katt smiled.

Ivette raised her club "I'll go next."

The lovers switched places and Katt put her ball on her belly button. "Try it." Katt told the young lizard.

Ivette set her golf club up to hit Katt's golf ball and hit it. Krystal caught the ball and said "Good job Ivette!"

The lizardwomen cheered. "MVP Nicolette!" Ivette cheered.

The lizards laid down for Krystal. The vixen showed off her tail to Nicolette. "Where would you like it dear? In your vagina, or you arse?" Krystal asked.

"I think I would like you to be inside me from the vagina." Nicolette smiled.

Katt giggled. "That's good, because I'm going to thrust into Ivette's ass."

After Krystal brought her tail inside Nicolette, the lizard was shocked. "Wow! Where did you learn how to fuck with a tail?"

"I learned it from a baby female snowhorn. Now hold on tight." Krystal grinned.

Then, the vixen began to thrust her tail through Nicolette's opening like a man breaking down a door. Meanwhile, Katt had gotten herself above Ivette's reptilian back and was beginning to thrust her own tail into the young lizard's ass. While thrusting, Krystal took her opportunity to brush her breasts against Nicolette's for measures. "Oh yes! Krystal! Make me feel more happy than I am now!" Nicolette shouted. She didn't wanna shout too loud because the crowd might here her. Ivette was jiggling her breasts while Katt was still inside her "God yeah! Do it harder Katt! I wanna feel it babe!" Ivette moaned. The lovers continued to tail fuck the lizards until at last, they cummed.

The lizards rested up until they sat up. "I didn't notice at first, but you seem to love girls." Nicolette smiled.

"Oh yes." Krystal giggled then put her hands together. "Sometimes I would let them dominate me too."

Ivette shook her breasts. "When you go to bed with Ms. Monroe there, does she let you grope her breasts?"

Krystal leaned in and told Ivette. "Oh sure, she lets me do her sometimes."

Katt got on her feet. "And she can really be a perfect sex partner for troubled ladies."

As the ladies on their panties and pants back on, Beaker had snuck into the women's room of the Putt Putt place and got a shot of the moment Krystal and Katt had smiled at the topless lizards. Krystal is the first to notice Beaker, telling him "Hey, give me that camera!"

Beaker screamed and tried to take off, but Krystal caught him once again. "Alright you, give me the camera or I take it!"

"Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!" Beaker said while shaking his head and his hands.

"Have it your way then." Krystal smiled evilly and threw the camera into a wall. "Now march out!" Beaker walked out and sighed.

The vixen turned around. "Now who wants to play more games before we leave?"

The ladies then used the rest of the tokens to play more arcade games and some ticket games. Krystal got herself a doll, while Katt got a squirt gun. Krystal, Katt, Nicolette and Ivette went out to the parking lot for their respective cars. "Well, I hope you had fun."

"And I hope you become great golf players." Katt waved.

"We''ll do you lover girls proud and hope to see you again soon!" Nicolette and Ivette waved good bye and the ladies got into their cars, and drove away.


	3. Rise of a Young Don

Molinari Compound

The underboss of the crime family, Eric Molinari, also a skunk like his father, was in his 20s. He was currently watching anime with one of the Don's soldatis. Suddenly, his cell phone went off "Yeah?"

"It's your father, meet me outside. I've got a job for you." Don Alberto's voice said.

Eric told his father "Alright pop. I'm coming down."

The underboss skunk shut off the DVD player and the soldati dingo asked "Where are you going Eric?"

"I have a "chore" to do for my father Giuseppe." Eric told the soldati.

Giuseppe sighed "Who are you gonna kill this time?"

Eric put a pistol in his pocket and got his coat on. "You'll know when I'm back." The skunk fixed himself and left to see his father.

Out in the courtyard, Eric went to see his father at the gate. "Father, you called me out here for a reason, what is it?"

Alberto put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, your momma's been acting suspicious lately. I think she might be hiring someone to kill me, and you."

The underboss rubbed his head "Well father, do you want me to go with you?"

The don shook his head "No, I'm going with my own guards. I have a different job for you."

"What is it then?" Eric crossed his arms.

Alberto showed a picture of an elderly crocodile. "There's an informant with info on this entire family. He's gotta be stopped before the whole family is shot."

The young underboss nodded. "Understood sir, I'll form up a team and be on my way."

An hour later, while his father was going to "check on his wife", Eric and a hit squad were in the woods looking for the informant they had to stop. If the informant gives the information to the police, the crime family would be wiped out.

Eric at first had no luck, when he saw a house with a lot of cops in and around it.

In the house, the guards were in blue police uniforms with HK (Heckler and Koch) machine guns. They were watching the informant who was trying to get some sleep.

(Start song: Danger Zone from Golgo 13: The Professional at 25 seconds)

Eric took out a Dragunov sniper rifle and took off the scope. He wanted to find someone to shoot at. When he found something, he saw a bulldog guard coming out to enjoy the sun. "Man it's nice out here." the guard said.

(43)

Eric fires a shot into the guard's head and kills him. The underboss shouted "Show time guys!"

(47)

Then, a penguin with a fencing sword, Giuseppe on a motorcycle, and a rhino with wrestling clothing appeared. Eric and his hit team charged in and started the battle. A cop noticed Giuseppe driving and tried to take out a pistol, but was cut by the motorcycle's attached blades. The rhino raised a guard up and broke his windpipe.

(1:09)

The alarm sounded and the police inside the house knew it would be a hit squad coming after the informant. A cesky foucek cop readied his pistol on the door. 2 pugs sweated and finally, someone shouted "Now!"

(1:34)

The front door was blown open and shots killed some cops. Eric and his team charged in with their guns and opened fire. A cop got his radio and said "6-1 to bedroom-"

(1:48)

Before he could finish, the penguin dashed in and pierced his brain with his rapier. "Nice one Yuki!" Eric gave a thumbs up. Yuki smiled "Thanks man. You always have when you need me." 3 police officers came down with stun rods, but 2 of them were bashed into each others heads by the rhino. Before the last one could get the rhino, the soldati gripped the cop's arms and made the cop kill himself with his own rod due to its electricity.

(2:10)

"Good shot Antonio!" Giuseppe nodded.

Antonio the rhino pointed to himself "Sometimes I forget my own strength."

"Let's keep going guys!" Eric shouted.

Eric led his team up the stairs and he shot some police men along the way with a FAMAS machine gun. A cop pulled a grenade pin and tried to throw it, but Eric shot the grenade and blew the cop up.

(2:36)

After clearing the hallway of more cops, Eric got to the side of the bedroom the informant was in. "You think he's in there?" Giuseppe asked.

"You bet he is, I'm sure he has cops with him as we speak." Eric whispered.

"Anyone got a bomb?" Yuki was confused.

Antonio showed a satchel charge "I got one."

The rhino planted his bomb on the door, and the team got back so Antonio could detonate. After pressing the detonator, an explosion blew the door off.

(3:05)

"Go go go!" Eric said then his team killed a number of cops guarding the informant, including an orange avian with a sword. After checking the entire room, they found their informant.

(song end)

"Hi there buddy." Eric smirked at the informant.

The crocodile tried to reason with the mafioso near him, but Yuki told him "You're gonna be a witness now."

Eric put him near a mirror and had a knife near the crocodile's forehead "Witness THIS!" Eric plunged the knife into the informant.

* * *

><p>Churchill Park (an hour after meeting Maid Marian and the death of Alberto.)<p>

In one of the tennis courts, 4 minors girls were playing tennis, a red lynx with black stripes, a white cat, a lioness and a gray panther with hair reaching to her back. Krystal and Katt appeared in the court with tennis rackets of their own.

"Good afternoon young ladies." Krystal greeted.

The minor ladies paused their game. "Hey look it's Krystal of the Star Fox team." The lynx said.

Katt held a hand up with a smile "You're enjoying quite a game?"

"Who do you kiddies go by?" Krystal flirted.

The red lynx pointed a hand to her face "I'm Nicole DeBellis."

The young white cat said "Lin Do Huai."

The lioness smiled "My name's Brenda Rubin."

"Kayla Saunders." The gray panther girl tapped the ground with her racket.

"Me and Katt here were coming to play tennis alone at first but uh..." Krystal saw a barrel full of tennis balls. "Since you have the tennis balls, we will be playing with you ladies."

The young ladies cheered. "Would you care to pick out a ball so we can-" before Nicole could finish, Krystal told her "How about we do it in a more dignifying way?"

"Like what?" Brenda asked.

Katt took off her shirt and bra, then her pants and panties. "We are going to do it naked."

The young girls then took off each others clothes, while Katt stripped Krystal of hers. "See?" The ladies were now naked. "Oh my, this IS the first time I'm naked." Lin looked down at her revealed small breasts.

Brenda sat and shook her tail. "Thanks to you I'm now sexy."

Krystal giggled. "Thanks Brenda you lovely lioness."

Nicole posed for the nude pink cat and blue vixen. "When little girls go naked for each other, what is it called?"

Krystal gripped her medium breasts "It's what we call lolicon, or minor lesbian sex. That's a term for sex for little girls."

Nicole giggled. "So older ladies can indeed have sex with little ladies too?"

Krystal smiled. "Mmmhmm. I don't mind giving love to little girls with small breasts."

Kayla bended over on her gray legs. "Now that's cute of you to strip naked for little girls." The panther girl giggled.

Krystal patted her breasts "Okay, let's go into groups."

Nicole and Lin went to Krystal, Brenda and Kayla went to Katt. "This is going to be fun doing this Katt." Kayla smiled.

Brenda got on top of Katt's naked body. "This is a game? What's the rules?"

Katt patted the young lioness's little breasts. "Sweetie, which ever group cums first, gets to serve the ball first, right Krystal?"

"Yes my dear!" Krystal told the red lynx "Ready to do this?"

Nicole giggled. "Sure thing!"

Lin patted one of her nipples. "Alright, do the thing!"

Nicole was laying under Krystal's pussy and she began to eat her out. The vixen then pressed her right hand on Lin's right breast and her left into the cat's pussy. Lin also took the opportunity to pry her fingers into Nicole's own pussy. "Oh yeah! Krystal! Go harder into me!" Lin moaned. Meanwhile, Katt was pressing her pussy into Brenda's as the lioness was fingering Kayla's ass. The younger girls moans were louder than the lover's. The ladies were playing with each other around the clock to see who will serve the tennis first. Eventually, Krystal's group bursted first then Katt's group came.

The ladies rested then got to their feet. "Well, it looks like I get to serve the ball." Krystal giggled.

Nicole smiled with her arms under her tiny breasts. "Now this is where the real begins!"

Lin tapped her right shoulder with her racket. "My first time doing a sport in the nude."

The ladies played their game of tennis. Some people didn't seem to care about the nude ladies in the tennis court. Some were trying to be perverts, much likely dragged off by police. Sooner or later, Krystal's tennis team won.

Brenda went up to her friend. "Well, good game Ms. Krystal."

Kayla put her hands behind her nude back. "You and Katt sure are good sports players when going together."

"Well..." Krystal kissed the 4 minors then Katt. "Everyone's a winner." The ladies cheered.

Beaker who was in the park, went into the court with a tripod camera. He set it up and photoed Krystal and her friends naked with his drawbridge mouth nearly open. "Me meeeeeeeeep." Beaker cheered hoping Krystal did not see the light. But unfortunately, Nicole, Lin, Brenda and Kayla went for the light source with tennis rackets all mad.

"Did you think you could get away with photographing a sweet innocent girl like me naked?" Nicole snarled.

Beaker screamed and meeped while he was beaten up and his camera was torn up. "Alright, that's enough." Krystal put a hand up.

The young girls stopped and Beaker fled. "How did you all get here?"

Nicole sat on her knees and smiled "Well, my mom drove me here so us kids could play tennis together."

Katt offered something "Would you like to have dinner and me and Krystal's place?"

Lin giggled. "Sure. I would like dinner away from home."

"Well, I am planning to order pizza takeout for dinner, would you like it ladies?" Krystal asked with arms under her breasts.

The young female kids cheered and they left the tennis court with Krystal and Katt after dressing up.

* * *

><p>Golden Banana Casino<p>

A bengal fox was running up to the counter. "Where can I find Underboss Eric?"

"He's playing baccarat and does not-" the receptionist started by the bengal fox stopped him "I know that, but I need to see him, VERY important!"

In the casino, Eric is gambling with his men as a reward for the death of the informant. The bengal fox at the counter ran to report to Eric. "Eric! Bad news, your father...!"

Eric turned trying to not lose his cool. "What is it Johnny Favala, my Don's brilliant consigliere?"

Johnny panickly said "Your father's been killed!"

"By whom?"

Favala named the culprit "Reports all say Krystal of Cerinia did it!"

Eric became shocked and was on the verge of tears, hearing his father is dead. Favala knelt before Eric "Hence forth, you will be the new Don of the Molinari family."

The skunk took his consigliere's hand and said "Alright. I will be the new Don."

"Bah!" someone said, causing Eric to turn to another older skunk. "Uncle Oscar, aren't you enjoying the fun?"

The first don's brother Oscar came in with a gun. "The world is being torn apart by the drugs, and I am Molinari's only hope of peace! Those who use foul drugs will know their place!"

"No way uncle!" Eric retorted. "We people do need drugs like my yeyo!"

"Narcotic fool." Oscar aim his pistol. "Die!" he fired, but Eric dodged, causing a panic.

The new don took out a spear and did some thrusts which his uncle tried to dodge. However, after enough dodging, Eric forced his spear into his uncle's heart. Eric smirked "From this point on, I'm the new don of the family and I will decide which gets dealt and not!" The skunk uncle puked blood and called his nephew "A demon with drugs after all..." Oscar then dropped dead.

Eric turned to the consigliere, "Johnny, gather some men from the hit squad. We're planning a meeting tonight."

The men cashed in the chips and then left the casino.


	4. Deal With the Demon, Krystal's Gardening

Netherrealm

The depths of hell have always been a place for evil souls. Lots of people who had committed serious crimes and murders have gotten capital punishment and sent to the Netherrealm.

Outside a city wall, was a completely white skinned man with red eyes, red markings as tattoos, a protective shoulder guard with blades on it, black pants with a green cloth in the middle, an amulet on the belt, black gloves, and boots with blades on the knee parts. He was watching an undead street punk with white eyes taunting someone behind him "I'll beat you outside!"

An undead convict told the punk "No you won't!" while running after him.

While the white skinned humanoid is watching, an undead school bully went up to the man. "Master Quan Chi, the old man Shinnok wants your ass to his presence."

Quan Chi turned to the bully "Don't forget that capital punishment from your Earth got you to serve me." He got up and dusted himself "Just enjoy the pleasure while I'm away for a bit."

While Quan Chi entered the city of the undead, he saw 2 undead convicts arguing over cigarettes. "Look Charlie! I don't have your smokes man!"

Charlie the inmate told him "Yeah you pussie, I saw you smoking the cigs with Quan Chi you dickhead."

The sorcerer told the undead convicts "Keep your reprimandings on the cigarettes in your mouths!"

Charlie told his master "Sorry mack!"

In the hallway to Shinnok's chambers, an undead outlaw was playing in his bedroom and taunt singing about "a french fried chicken named Damian".

As Quan Chi came into the hall, the undead cowboy was singing "Bar-be-QUE! Me and you! Stinky-pinky, fue-fue-fue! Weren't Billy, Jilly-" The sorcerer cut him off with a gibberish war cry and by breaking a piece of glass in his bedroom. "You are about 30 seconds away from rotting outside the city!" Quan Chi warned. The outlaw sighed and stopped.

After arriving in the throne room of Shinnok, Quan Chi bows and knelt before his master who was in robes, face hidden (like Ernst Stavro Blodfeld) and petting a demon cat-like creature. "I must congratulate you for your previous work, on "fixing the surgeon" for his threat to drugs."

Quan Chi nodded "Yes my lord. And it was Star Wolf who paid me the souls of certain Venomians killed by Star Fox."

The Ex-Elder God scoffed. "Fine new additions to the Brotherhood of Shadows."

"Exactly. Some of the new boys in the brotherhood are criminals from capital punishment." Quan Chi smiled. "Even school bullies who were executed."

(song: Gold & Silver from Golgo 13: The Professional)

Shinnok petted his creature and told his servant "I've got a new assignment for you Quan Chi."

Quan Chi raised his head "And who might it be?"

The fallen god showed an image of Don Eric who is crying at his father's funeral. There was also a preacher addressing the funeral in the vision. "This is Eric Molinari, a skunk from Corneria. He recently became Don after his father here, Alberto was killed. The crime report said it was a Cerinian girl named Krystal who killed the old don."

Quan Chi smirked "He must have been too old, but this new don seems a bit young." Shinnok stared forward "He's in his 20s time."

Shinnok got back to his throne "Now then Quan Chi, you will gain the young Don's trust, assist him in his vendetta, if he fails your advice, kill him. Even if Eric does succeed...we'll leave his judgment in your hands."

The white sorcerer got up. "Consider it done. If Eric fails us, he will not get capital punishment from the courts...It will be me who executes him." Quan Chi then smiles evilly.

(stop song at 1:37)

* * *

><p>Neighborhood of Corneria<p>

Krystal knocked on a door with Katt at her side. "Coming." a young girl said inside.

A second later, a young rabbit girl with red fur opened the door. "You must be the ladies who came to help mom with the gardening." the young rabbit waved

Krystal politely waved "Hi there little one. What's your name?"

"Ginnie Peters." The little rabbit smiled.

Katt patted her own head. "So then, where's your mom?"

Ginnie pointed to the back of her house "Mom's out in the back garden. She called you earlier if you could help out in her work."

In the back garden, a female gray-furred rabbit with a white trim of fur in the middle was gardening her plants with a watering can. She had a garden hose set up when she needed to use it. The rabbit was also wearing a purple bikini. Krystal, Katt and Ginnie came out to the woman. "Mom, Krystal is here with a friend to help."

The rabbit lady turned to Krystal "Oh so glad you could come at notice. My names Caroline Peters."

Krystal posed sexually "Well, you called and here I am. And I'd like a price..."

Caroline sat straight. "Okay, what would you like for a reward? Money?"

Katt nodded "Oh not just that."

The Cerinian vixen stripped herself naked "First we do the work while you and your daughter are naked, and I would like 30 credits in cash."

Caroline sighed. "Okay then Krystal, have it your way..." the mother rabbit undid her bikini top and set it down, then she laid on her back and slipped her bikini bottoms away. After sitting back up, she said "Like what you see Krystal?" Caroline gripped her DD breasts for the vixen and her feline lover "Now I'm naked." Krystal and Katt sexually helped Ginnie out of her clothing as well and the rabbit had medium breasts. Katt then stripped off her own clothes as well.

Krystal smiled while sitting near Caroline. "So Ms. Caroline, where did you learn gardening?"

The gray rabbit spread herself. "I learned about how to garden while I was in middle school. My mom was an archeologist. She had sometimes bathed with me when I was a kid. I felt it lesbian incestial." Caroline flicked her nipples with her hands. "She always was good at digging for treasure. She said it was too dangerous for me to go with her. She's now retired a happy old woman."

Ginnie turned to Krystal. "I love the water cans. They sometimes act like a shower FOR plants."

"We even by plants for the house. Some are in the front yard. Most are kept here." Caroline pointed out.

"That's sweet work." Katt admired the work.

Krystal kissed Ginnie, causing the red rabbit to giggle. "What would you like to be when you graduate from the garden?"

The red rabbit looked around and told the vixen "I'd like to be an actress on film. If you see me naked on film, you're welcome to laugh."

Krystal giggled "I love seeing women naked as much I go naked when another girl is around."

Caroline watched as the Cerinian vixen got her beautiful blue nude self onto her. "I've got to admit, with your clothing completely off," Krystal presses her nipples against the gray mother rabbit's "you mothers with nipples being shown are very cute."

"Oh, you're right Krystal. Mothers with big breasts DO have cute nipples." Caroline smiled.

The vixen readied her tail to thrust into Caroline, "Want me to go inside you?"

"Sure Krystal, try it." Caroline accepted.

The naked vixen got the cue and thrusted her tail into the rabbit's entrance. Caroline moaned softly as Krystal entered her. "Oooh Krystal, looks like I'm happy already." While Krystal was flicking her nipples past Caroline's, she asked "Do you wish to go faster? I don't mind thrusting my tail faster." Caroline looked up and said "Oh yeah. Do it harder!" The vixen complied with the rabbit's sexual request and thrusted her tail faster. "Ginnie!" Caroline looked up at her daughter all happy "Look at how good mommy feels!" Ginnie was having her breasts played with by Katt. "Now that's cool of you mom, having sex with a woman." Within minutes, Caroline felt rupturing inside herself "I'm gonna squirt! Do it Krystal!" A minute later, Caroline came. She squirted her juices onto Krystal's tail.

Krystal removed her tail and licked the juices off it. Caroline got some tastes too. The rabbit and vixen smiled at each other. "That was excellent Caroline!" Krystal shouted excitingly.

Ginnie got up and touched her own breasts. "Now do you want to help with the gardening?"

Krystal nodded. "Oh yes Ms. Ginnie. I'd be glad to help with the plants."

Caroline showed some empty dirt spots for plants, and some seeds "Okay Krystal, first you plant these seeds." The mother rabbit planted seeds into the dirt. "Now we water the seeds." Krystal took the watering can and watered the flower seeds. "After you plant the seeds, we now let the time do the rest."

Krystal and Katt helped Caroline with the gardening. Krystal was more careful with the seeds so she would not ruin the other plants. After some more seeds were planted, they decided to stop.

"Now Ginnie, if these plants die, you can always buy replacements." Krystal suggested.

Ginnie smiled while placing her arms to the sides of her bunny breasts. "Yeah, we'll find some plant stores if we can."

The pink feline picked up the water can. "Would you like to be wet Ms. Caroline?"

"Oh do try it." Caroline smiled with her arms under her breasts. Katt started to drip the water from the can onto the mother's beautiful naked body causing her to giggle. "Oh Katt, you're so playful when it comes to water!"

Katt nodded "I am. Wanna try Krystal?"

Krystal sighed "Okay, I'll lay down for it." She laid herself down on her blue back and let Caroline water her boobs. Krystal giggled "Moms know best!" She then got up and prepared the garden hose "I prefer doing plant work with the hose. Let's see it."

The Cerinian sprayed water from the hose and splashed Ginnie and Caroline. She got laughter from the two bunnies. "Kinda like water sports, huh?"

Ginnie jiggled her breasts while laughing "Oh yeah! I love the hose!"

The hose was then shut off after a while. Krystal prepared to head inside "What do you have that we can lunch on?"

Caroline went in first "Oh I'll show what kind of foods we have."

* * *

><p>Molinari Compound<p>

Eric heard his phone was ringing and he answered. "Who is it?"

"Sir, this is Dr. Heinz Paulus. I think some guy wants to sees you, knocked on the gate, said he was from Hell. Should I bring him in?" Dr. Heinz asked.

Eric told his phone "Okay Doctor, let him in."

Then, Quan Chi appeared in the Don's office "Afternoon Don Eric Molinari."

"Who the hell are you?" Eric asked.

Quan Chi bowed "I am Quan Chi, a demon sorcerer from the Netherrealm. I must congratulate you for becoming Don, even after your father had died."

Eric got up from his seat. "Why would I need your help?"

(Song: Event-Anger from Kessen III)

The sorcerer showed images of the Netherrealm and dangerous men in it. "You see this place here? This is the Netherrealm, or Hell as you call it. It's a place where people who are evil will go when they die, be it rape, arson, kidnapping, looting, robbery, murder, etc. If you were not tainted with evil, you could not go there. Mortals can't go with their souls active, unless Shinnok allows it."

The young don began to tell his situation "Alright, my father was murdered by Krystal. She has got to go."

Quan Chi held a hand up "I can't help for free. I require payment."

Eric looked down then at Quan Chi "Now look Sir Quan Chi, you want rewards, I got 5 trillion dollars in the compound vault, or...you can take card money."

"I prefer the more realistic rewards. What will you offer?" Quan Chi shook his head.

"I offer... I offer the souls of those who do business with the Molinari, and the members of the family, even my father, my uncle, my butler, my fucking pet! But I keep my soul, and so do my kids. Just remember, whenever an ally or member of Molinari dies, you can have their souls."

The sorcerer nodded "You're generous offer is accepted. From this point on, even your father who is dead obeys me."

Eric called in Dr. Heinz, who was a white male cat, in a white shirt, with a black necktie, and brown pants. "Dr. Heinz here, will try to have a poisoned beer ready for Krystal by morning."

Dr. Heinz rubbed his head. "Yes sir, I'll try to prepare poison for the beer, and serve it to Krystal personally."

Quan Chi then requested something "While I am enjoying your company, I'll need an arsenal."

Eric sighed and sat in his chair. "We can arrange it."

(song end)

Under guard, Quan Chi and a shih tzu with a headband went to Geiger's gun shop. The owner was an ostrich.

Quan Chi pointed to a shotgun "I need the Zlatoust RB-12."

The owner put the shotgun on the counter with the register. "Yeah man. You get iron sightings on it."

The sorcerer saw a sniper rifle. "The Sako TRG."

"With a rifle like this, you can see someone far away." The owner smiled.

Quan Chi pointed to a machine gun. "I would like the Vektor SS-77 machine gun too."

The shih tzu smirked as the heavy gun was put on the counter. "You read the guide of weapons well I see."

"Thanks for clearing it up Aleksandr." Quan Chi nodded.

Quan Chi put up one finger "One more thing, I would like the AK-74, the Baretta 92 and LAW rocket gun."

After placing the weapons on the table, the store owner asked "What will it be?"

"That will be all." Quan Chi smirked while practicing the empty shot gun.

As the owner put the ammo on the table, he got a bag out "We got a day wait on handguns," he did not see Quan Chi loading the shotgun "but the rifles you can take right now."

The sorcerer turned to Aleksandr "You can tell Eric, the Brothers of Shadows will very much like this merchandise."

Once the shotgun was loaded, the ostrich said "You can't do it in here. Do it someplace else."

Quan Chi took the safety off, aimed at the owner, and said "Sure." he then pulled the trigger giving a loud gun shot.


	5. After School Playtime, A Deadly Wolf

Construction Site

People were working in hardhats on the building. They didn't want anyone getting past security without permission from the boss. It was also dangerous.

Two construction workers in realized they forgot a radio. One of the workers, a sloth bear looked at his partner. "Hey Abner, looks like I forgot my radio."

"Maybe you left it in the car." Abner the Dhole worker nodded.

The sloth bear gave advice to Abner "Now don't start working until I'm back with our radio. I would love to listen to music while we work."

Abner rubbed his hard hat. "Yes sir."

The sloth bear walked past some of his fellow workers and was about to reach his car when a man in mafia clothing grabbed his shoulder "How's it hanging there Fabian Cenyaotl?"

Fabian nervously turned his head and saw it was a Black Kite bird. "Why Mr. Jamail Malik. What brings you here?"

Jamail fixed his coat. "Now Cenyaotl, Mr. Molinari would surely like this property. The people I represent will pay 5 million credits CASH to this property."

"Hey the don's dead, I don't work for him anymore. And this property is not for sale." Fabian rejected the offer.

Jamail waved his finger "You don't understand a word, we're buying this property, you and your boss are selling."

A grouper worker said to his co-worker "Don't listen to them Fabian. You're out of Molinari business!"

"He's right, now get out!" Fabian shook his head.

Jamail stared. "Take the money and go."

"He said no!" someone said. Jamail turned his head and saw a black wolf with a white trim in guerrilla clothing, a red beret and a sword. "What the hell do you want? This don't concern you!"

* * *

><p>Amberson High School<p>

The school bell rang, signaling it to be the end of the day. "Okay students, return to your families." the intercom said. 3 people in the science classroom were to leave before the clock hit 3:30 PM. They were a brown spaniel dog, a black and white cow and a pink pig. All of which were female. The spaniel checked her watch "This gives enough time to go to the bathroom before our bus arrives."

The three ladies went into the ladies room on the first floor. Just after they use the toilets, a knock was heard on the wall. "Who is it?" the female cow asked.

"Krystal, the last Cerinian vixen alive." Krystal's voice said.

The pig rubbed her head "It'd better not be voyeurism!"

"Oh, it's not voyeur, which is a bad habit. I'm here for a visit." Krystal said.

The spaniel turned to a corner. "Could you show your face?"

The blue vixen showed herself, as well as Katt. They were carrying a black bag. "Here I am ladies."

"So you're not alone after all." The cow put her hands behind her back.

Katt giggled. "That's right female students."

Krystal pointed to a big bathroom stall. "There's enough space for a private chat in there. Let

s go in there."

The 5 ladies go into the big bathroom stall. The pink pig nervously smiled "So...what do you ladies want?"

Krystal set the bag down. "Okay, give out your names."

The spaniel introduced "Desiree Monserrat."

The cow patted her head "Ernstine Trotsky."

The pig introduced "Kristina Tyrone."

Desiree looked down and asked "What shall we talk about?"

Krystal prepared to take off her clothes "You'll see."

Krystal and her feline mate stripped completely naked. The spaniel rubbed her head "Won't security know that I'm naked in here with a girl?"

Katt spread her legs. "We'll just keep it quiet."

Desiree nodded to her friends and they stripped naked for Krystal. Desiree gripped her breasts with brown nipples. "Like what your seeing?"

The Cerinian vixen eyed the spaniel student up and down and said "That's a new one, a set of brown nipples." then turned to Ernstine. "Well, my nipples are black colored." Ernstine smiled.

"And my chest has the regular color of nipples, pink." Kristina shook her breasts.

The blue nude vixen sat on the bathroom floor. "So then, what futures do you have outside the school?"

Desiree explained her future. "For my time, when I graduate from school, I am hoping to become a film star. I always wanted to be shown on film. Some film stars would like to reveal their body parts to the viewers, don't they?" she giggled "I don't mind starring in beach films. Sometimes, they would involve swimming. Romance with nudity, I could get into that."

Ernstine nodded. "Correct one Desiree. Now then, when I get out of the den of bullies, I wanna be a beverage maker. I don't wanna work in some beer brewery and see people get drunk, I want to work in the healthy beverage factory business. Make sure the people don't go into bad health conditions. Kinda being a doctor that kills fats, know what I mean?"

Kristina then told Krystal her future. "After I get my diploma and out of the school, I hope to become a life guard. I was all about saving people, which I am learning in health class. Now I have learned the CPR system and the electric shock. When the time comes to jump-start a heart, I'll prefer the electrical shocks. Sometimes, it may take a while for a CPR to fully work on a man who's dying."

Krystal smiled. "Thanks for your stories."

Katt touched her girlfriend's breasts. "Now college is very important. Krystal here, never had college before she wound up on Sauria. She had to learn about this galaxy the hard way without school."

Ernstine giggled. "Hence the name, "last living Cerinian"."

"Oh thank you for mentioning that." Krystal smiled.

Kristina laid herself on her back. "Hmm. Did they have alcohol on Cerinia?"

"They did when it was alive."

The blue vixen got near the brown spaniel. "Well here, let me show how it would be like if you were in a romance film with sex."

"Go on with it." Desiree smiled.

The blue vixen opened her mouth and then she started to eat out the spaniel. Desiree shrugged, then she began to moan softly. Krystal felt her head was touched by the brown dog for good measure. "Give it to me Krystal. I wanna feel the pleasure for the first time..." Desiree moaned. While she was giving the sexual afterglow to Desiree, Krystal sent a telepathic message "**Oh yeah. This will almost be like in a movie with lesbianism in it.**" While Krystal was beginning to go faster on Desiree's entrance, Katt was also enjoying the moments of fucking 2 girls at the same time. The feline was playing with Ernstine and Kristina to keep the action going. They didn't want to moan too loud, because of security that would hear the noise of women naked and having sex in the women's bathroom. Outside, the bathroom, a security walked by the door and shrugged it off as a toilet flushing. A few minutes later, the schoolgirls cummed.

The school women recovered after 2 minutes of rest. "Now that is pure for future films." Desiree shook her breasts.

Krystal giggled. "A brilliant film idea from Krystal, given to yours truly!"

Kristina crossed her legs. "Like you said, we ladies have to go through college first before our futures are possible."

Ernstine patted Katt's breasts. "What Krystal said to Desiree, would it be free?"

Krystal kissed the nude cowgirl "No charge on me and Krystal's scene ideas."

* * *

><p>Back to construction site.<p>

Jamail and the black wolf were fighting on an I beam. The bird was using nunchaku and waved them around while he yelled "You can go to hell Jessy L. Wolf." Once Jessy dodged enough nunchaku swings, the wolf retaliated by taking his sword and swinging into Jamail's wrists.

Thinking he is attacking Jessy, the bird shouted "Take this, and this, and that!" He stopped while becoming shocked and saw to his horror, his hands chopped off.

"You dropped something." Jessy showed the severed hands and dropped them stories down. The wolf grabbed the black kite bird by the throat and the mafioso said "You can tell your buds to KISS MY ASS!" Now pissed, Jessy dropped Jamail to his death while blood flew from his handless arms.

Fabian and Abner ran up to Jessy. "Oh thank you Jessy. You have saved the boss's property, and my life!"

The wolf said to the workers "Just mind your own work. I'm out of here." Jessy then suddenly left the workers confused.

* * *

><p>Back to Amberson High School.<p>

Krystal looked into her black bag and got out a camera. "Now this is what they call, a picture camera."

Katt also took out a film camera. "And this is a film camera, one of the things important to the film industry."

"How do they work?" Ernstine asked.

The vixen pointed out the camera in her hand. "The picture camera is meant for photo capture. In a photoshoot, they have a photographer have his finger on the clicker, have a girl do a pose, wait for the flash and the picture goes to the camera."

Katt pointed to the film camera. "This is different from the photo camera, film cameras are used to record the actions. Like if you were stripping naked, and some guy was using the camera, they press the record and it shows them the action. Then, when they are done, you can play back the action if you life."

Desiree went to face the vixen and feline. "Is there film on those?"

"Of course there is before we arrived here." Krystal smiled to confirm.

"So we're going to capture a photoshoot of you naked as you do poses for us." Katt bowed.

Kristina shook her piggy breasts. "Go ahead, make yourselves fine."

Katt started the film camera to record Desiree. As the teenage spaniel did poses for Krystal, the vixen photographed then like a regular photographer. Except, it was a nude moment capturing. Krystal did like the way Desiree posed on one of the bathroom sinks She also loved the poses on the floor that Desiree did. "That's sure to go into a collection." Kristina admired. "I would like a copy." Ernstine patted her cow breasts. Desiree finished the time with a group pose with Kristina and Ernstine.

"Oh that was nice you ladies, capturing a schoolgirl naked." Desiree smiled.

Krystal bended on her knees and smiled at Desiree. "I'll assure you, I can make copies for your friends to enjoy as well."

Just then, the cell phone in Krystal's pocket rang. Desiree dug for it and answered. "Hello." She handed the phone to Krystal. "It's for you."

"Yes? This is publisher's cleaning house." Krystal playfully greeted on the phone.

She did not realize that voice on the phone would eventually be Quan Chi's. "I saw right through that act. There is a serious matter that concerns Eric's father."

Krystal changed her expression. "And what might that be?"

"The way you treated the old man yesterday afternoon, and my response this morning." Quan Chi's voice said.

"What did you do?"

Quan Chi told Krystal "Do not hang up yet. This morning, after a cup of coffee with the new don, I I went into a jewelry store and massacred the security there. I even took one of their jewels to Eric's daughter. Just remember, that every Molinari member or ally you kill will only make greater enemies."

Krystal sighed "And what is the reminder may I ask?"

"It's a warning if you kill anymore members of Molinari and if the new don finds out they're dead. You do not want to know the failure to comply yet. Goodbye." Quan Chi then hung up.

Katt smirked. "He hung before I could speak with him."

"Let's just say it was an unknown caller." Krystal and the other ladies laughed.


	6. The Kunoichi Who Wants Freedom

Cornerian Streets, night

It was now getting to a full moon. Krystal and Katt were coming home from the police station on foot. Miyu and Fay gave a list of the hit squad members of the Molinari family.

"Do you think we should read the list now?" Katt asked.

Krystal laughed. "Well, we should read through the list at home actually."

Katt smirked at the documents given to them. "Pre-bed reading through a list." She chuckled. Just then, a shuriken flew past her.

(song: theme when Kenshiro fights Gomu in Hokuto no Ken)

A light brown vulpine in kunoichi clothing ran at Krystal. She was carrying a ninjato and her mouth was covered. The vulpine did some ninjato swings that were dodged by Krystal due to her athletics. The Cerinian vixen retaliated eventually by punching the vulpine girl in the stomach and karate chopping her in the back. Krystal then quickly unmasked her would be attacker.

(song stop)

Krystal was surprised. "Well I'll be damned. You're a woman."

The light brown fox looked into Krystal's eyes. "And you must be the Cerinian they wanted me to kill."

"Who hired you to kill me?" Krystal demanded.

The fox gulped and replied "It was Don Eric Molinari. He has sent me to kill you. I'm Sachiko Omuro. Kunoichi from the Molinari hit squad."

Katt stared at Sachiko. "We're you willing to kill Krystal? Confess."

The light brown looked down and said "When I heard the Don had a meeting with the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi, I began to have doubts when I heard the part where Quan Chi would get our souls when we're killed by you or anyone else."

"What would you call that?" Krystal rubbed her head.

Sachiko turned her head to Krystal. "I call it taking away the free will to do whatever you want."

Krystal kissed the kunoichi. "Don't give up your free will then."

A ninja appeared in red clothing. "Sachiko! You rejected the order to kill Krystal for the new don's father!"

Sachiko got angry "Maybe you didn't realize it Rokuro. I first served in the Molinari hit squad, but I'm not giving my free will when I die to Quan Chi!"

Sachiko and Rokuro then began swinging their ninjato past each other, until after 4 swings, the light brown vixen knocked down Rokuro. "Give this message to Molinari, I'm done with the Molinari clan!"

Rokuro got angry. "No one ever leaves, the Molinari family!" The red ninja disappeared in a flash.

The 3 ladies arrived at Krystal's house. "I was coming back from the police station of course with a list of hit squad members. Just hope you can remember their names Sachiko."

The light brown fox nodded. "I do, can we do it in your bedroom?"

Katt answered. "Alright Sachiko. You look like a feminine resemblance to Fox McCloud."

Sachiko giggled. "I looked through Fox's dossier and I do indeed look with his fur."

The girls came into Krystal's bedroom and the blue vixen locked the door. With no prying eyes, Krystal stripped off Sachiko's clothing, then Katt and Krystal stripped down to nothing. The ladies were now naked.

"Wow. This is my first time completely naked, ever since the day I was born." Sachiko smiled while looking at the also naked Krystal.

Krystal giggled. "You're correct there Sachiko."

Sachiko rubbed her nude back. "When I was in the Molinari clan, every member of the hit squad and family itself had to be straight. For example, the Don was with his wife."

"And does the Don have kids?" Katt asked.

Sachiko sat on the bed with her legs spread. "Oh yeah he does." The brown fox tapped her breasts. "Mark and Milan. Eric hopes that when he dies, the boy can be Don and his sister, the assistant."

Krystal handed Sachiko the documents of the members of the hit squad. "Alright ladies, let's see if I remember these boys before I left."

Sachiko pointed to the swordfish "Antony Rosata," then the Russian bear "Yusef Ivanovich, ex-olympic sniper," then the porcupine "Billy Cuneo," then the newt "Kristopher Nobile, those are the guys with most kills."

"Now for the ones with the least kills." Sachiko smiled. She started by pointing to a terrier "Ciccio Bilandia," the komodo dragon "Gazim Jaffa," then the stoat "Paavo Wallin," then a Japanese giant salamander "Rokuro Kakizaki, my ex-partner," then a schnauzer "Rosita Schacht," and finally a heidschnuke "Keitel Bormann. There are more, but that's all of them I remembered."

Krystal smiled. "Maybe you should consider work under the Cornerian army."

Sachiko gasped. "But, what would I do now that the Molinari will know I betrayed them?"

"Don't be afraid for the time being, the Cornerian army has trained officers who can expose identities." Katt assured the light brown vixen kunoichi.

Krystal decided to put the song Strangers in the Night from Frank Sinatra on the radio. "This should keep you calm for the night."

"But in the meantime.." Katt flirted.

Krystal had Sachiko put her back on the Cerinian's front while Katt got on top of the brown fox. The blue vixen then started to play with the kunoichi's breasts causing moans to erupt from the vixen's mouth. Katt lowered her mouth onto Sachiko's pink nipples and slurped her mouth around it. "Ah! Oh! Yes! Come on girls! Make me a woman!" Sachiko moaned. Krystal purred sexually "As you wish..." The two lovers then continued to pleasure the kunoichi vixen. "I'm gonna cum soon. Make me cum guys out of my vagina!" Krystal and Katt then groped the brown vixen's breasts until she came. The song on the radio ended.

Sachiko breathed heavily, then recovered and rolled in laughter. "I've never seen anything like it before! Ha ha ha ha! Making a girl orgasm through breast sex."

Krystal told the brown fox. "Sometimes, girls orgasm from breast sex, and sometimes they don't."

"You've made my mind clean up. I would be happy to be in the Cornerian army!" Sachiko smiled happily.

"And you will have guaranteed protection against the Molinari." Katt assured the fox.

"Maybe I'll find a girl in the Cornerian forces to make love to, instead of abiding with the Molinari's sex laws." Sachiko told the Cerinian vixen.

The pink feline giggled and Krystal told Sachiko "Well, I used to gave sexual fun with dinosaurs on Sauria, the Lightfoot females did have breasts. I never liked the Sharpclaw tribe though."

Katt ran her hand across the kunoichi's fur. "I'm mainly lesbian now."

Sachiko kissed the blue vixen. "Tomorrow morning, you can get me into the Corneria army."

Krystal kissed her new friend's breasts "After breakfast deary. Now good night."

* * *

><p>Molinari Compound<p>

Rokuro came into the compound and unmasked himself. He was an arctic fox with a burnt scar on his face. He ran into the don's office and reported. "Sir, we have got ourselves a deserter. Sachiko Omuro has quit the family business. She has without a doubt sided with the Cerinian. You do remember the laws on deserters."

"I DO Rokuro!" Eric shouted. "No one ever tries to leave the Molinari without my say so!"

Rokuro pointed to himself. "I was the one who made Sachiko into a lady ninja, I'm responsible for her betrayal."

Heinz came in. "Don, I'm here to show my beer."

The doctor showed a can of beer. "It tastes like beer, but it's not beer."

Eric asked while staring. "What will happen when Krystal swallows it?"

"The poison will fry her inner organs and she will drop dead from the poison. That will be done without harming anyone around her." Heinz assured his don.

Eric nodded. "Tomorrow, you can try and give her the poison."


	7. Flashback: Brotherly Reunion

Holiday Inn

Jessy was prepared to go to bed after a long day of fighting criminals. The police would normally consider it wrong to judge people apart from the laws. Just before he could apply his pajamas, his phone rang. "Yes, who is it?" Jessy asked.

"Son, this is Emil Ainley. I want you at the morgue tomorrow Jessy. I've got a report that my elder brother Jerome is dying from his fall wounds." Emil's voice said.

Jessy got up from his seat. "What? Your brother is dying?"

"Yes Jessy. My brother was giving information on the Molinari crime family to one Krystal. The new Don Eric is getting quite mad over his deceased father. Come with me to the morgue tomorrow." Emil's voice continued.

"Yes sir. I'll meet with you tomorrow morning. Night." Jessy then hung up.

He sat down and got his pajamas on. A knock was heard at the door and Jessy answered. It was Fara Phoenix, the fennec fox who met Krystal at the beach.

"What do you want? I did not order-" Before Jessy could shut the door, Fara came in.

Fara was wearing a swimsuit and dripping wet. "Just here to visit you, Mr. Jessy L. Wolf."

Jessy got shocked "How the fuck did you know my name?"

"From a magazine I read, I'm Fara Phoenix." Fara smiled.

The war hero wolf told the fennec "Since you nearly disturbed my privacy, I'm gonna have to ask you to lea-" Jessy was cut off by Fara stripping off her swimsuit. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stripping myself naked you dummy." Fara giggled. The fennec then went naked.

Jessy wanted to back away to his bed "Hey, Fara don't get sentimental now, what are-"

Fara kissed him while pressing her sensitive breasts onto him. "You'll know in a second."

Minutes later, we are seeing that both Jessy and Fara were completely naked. The naked fennec was jumping up and down on the lupine's sex-organ. She was moaning loudly enough to almost alert security, but no guards heard it. Eventually, Fara cummed.

We next see Fara covered by the bed's blanket, but she did not cover her breasts. "Oh please, shouldn't women cover themselves when they sleep?" Jessy facepalmed himself.

Fara giggled. "Sometimes they do, and sometimes they keep their breasts exposed in their sleep."

Jessy touched the fennec's arm. "Do you ever have a family reunion?"

"Rarely."

Jessy wanted to tell a story "Well, let me tell you about how I helped in Emil and Jerome's reunion."

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Garden Party

(Jessy's POV)

Emil sent me an invitation to a reunion with his brother. It was also a victory party from fighting Venomian remnants. There was music, food and drinks, and even games to play.

I was just in a Cornerian uniform seated next to Emil, my commanding officer. "Afternoon sir."

"Welcome my cunning fighter." Emil pointed to his tiger brother "This is my brother Jerome."

Jerome held a wine glass up for his friends. "And a pleasant good day to you too Jessy."

I sipped some Dom Perignon wine. "Pretty good stuff, well done."

"Yes, I sometimes get it from the Zoness embassy." Jerome pointed to the wine.

I scoffed. "Well, what did you do in your army days?"

Emil explained "To begin with, I was a soldier fighting in the Lylat War against Andross and his minions. Even after Andross was vanquished, there was possibilities of Venomian remnants. I found Jessy when he was crying over the death of his father and mother. I took him to be a great soldier against Venom."

Jerome raised a hand "Now let me tell you my story."

"I had begun working for the Molinari family after the planet called Sauria was saved by Star Fox. During this, I met the underboss's brother Juan. He used to be a good violin player in his band career, and wanted to get out of it. The boy's father Alberto offered 2 million 3 hundred credits to let Juan go, but the bandleader said no."

I smiled "What was next Jerome?"

(song: Gold & Silver from Golgo 13: The Professional)

Jerome put his hand on the table. "When Juan was more depressed, Alberto came back only this time with Wolf O'Donnell. They made an offer no one could refuse. The Don shoved a check of 1 million dollars in front of the bandleader while Wolf held a gun to the bandleader's head. The Star Wolf leader told him that either his brains or his signature be on the contract. Nervously, the band leader signed and Juan was free from the band."

"That was a cool story." I crossed my arms.

Emil raised his wine glass. "People, to us tigers." the tiger brothers then set their glasses against each other. Just then, 3 ninjas ran in.

(1:39)

The ninjas charged ready to kill Jerome. I quickly drew a katana out and cut down one ninja. I then charged at the second ninja and dodge some ninjato swings, before retaliating with a kick to the face and a fatal cut across the ninja's chest.

(2:13)

My katana connected with the 3rd ninja's. "Who the fuck sent you in here?"

The ninja smirked "Who's gonna tell you?"

Emil pulled out his pistol and shot the ninja in the arm. "He means it when he's mad!"

(2:29)

"Spit it out now!" I demanded.

The ninja said "It was Pudovkin. He asked us to kill Jerome for the glory of Pudovkin!"

(skip to 3:05)

The war hero smirked. "Thanks for the information, and now.." Jessy spun the sword in his right hand above himself for 9 cycles, then he swung his sword through the assassin's neck. The ninja's head came clean off.

(end song)

The people at the party clapped for me. "Bravo Jessy. Bravo one!"

I put the katana back. "No problem sir."

-end flashback-

"So then I shared one last glass of wine with Jerome before me and Emil had to go home." Jessy finished his story.

Fara patted her breasts. "Well, that was some story you told me."


	8. Playfur Playmates

Sterling's Coffee Shop

Jessy sat at a table drinking a cup of cappuccino. He couldn't believe he had to go to a concert and survey Krystal's moves. While drinking, his phone went off. Jessy never wanted part in the fight against cocaine in the first place.

"Yes?" Jessy asked into his phone.

Quan Chi's voice said "It seems the death of a traitor to Molinari has caught your eyes."

Jessy became shocked. "Who is this?"

"You're on a need to know basis, and you do not need to know."

Jessy told his phone "I don't care who this is. My father and mother are dead, and I don't know if any of my other family members are still alive!"

Quan Chi told him "How about we meet at midnight, don't be late." The Netherrealm demon then hung up.

Jessy slammed his phone onto the table. "He didn't give me his name!"

A punk arrives with a knife. "Hey man, you got a wallet? Gimme the dough."

Jessy put a hand up. "Not enough cash to give you any."

"Come on man! I want 'em for dinner outs! Now put the cash at my hands and I'll leave you alone!" The punk demanded.

The war hero got up. "Take your best shot."

The thug growled "You wanna fuck with me?" then attempted to punch Jessy's stomach with his right arm, only for the black lupine to break it. Jessy put the punk on the counter.

"This order's to go." Jessy held a finger up. He then slid the punk across the counter and flung him out the window like a spit-wad.

The cashier wanted to ask but Jessy put some bills on the counter. "Sorry for the damage mam." The lupine then left having paid up.

* * *

><p>Playfur Studios<p>

Krystal and Katt wanted to spend some time before the concert tonight. They chose to tour the Playfur studios, where animal women would be nude for the magazines. Krystal does read the Playfur magazine a lot.

The lesbian couple went to the gate and their eyes were caught by the guard.

"Oh, good afternoon sir." Krystal greeted the dalmatian guard.

The guard tipped his cap. "Afternoon ladies, what can I do for you?"

Krystal put her hands behind her back. "Well...I thought me and my girlfriend Katt Monroe would like a tour of this lovely magazine studio."

Katt giggled. "And we could meet the models of Playfur."

The dalmatian gestured his hand "Okay, let's see some ID."

The couple showed their credentials. "Here they are." Katt smiled.

The guard sighed. "Fine, you can go in."

The lovers were allowed access into the studio. They did not see Dr. Heinz watching them with binoculars from a tree. He had to poison Krystal and it had to work.

Inside the studio, Krystal toured the luxurious wonders of why she reads the magazine. If Fox caught her reading the magazine, he would fear she might be cheating on him. While they walked around, Krystal and Katt saw a female collie (welsh collie) posing nude on the cameras.

After some time of watching the photoshoot, Krystal and Katt go to the dressing room. When they got there, they were laying their eyes on a white toy poodle, a silver fox, a bengal tiger, a sun bear, and a manchester terrier. They were definitely females in bathrobes.

"Afternoon." Krystal waved.

The models turned and greeted. "Good afternoon."

"Well I'm not actually a photographer, but I was here for a tour of this place." Krystal rubbed her head.

Katt put her arms under her boobs. "Can you introduce yourselves?"

The toy poodle modeled "Jeanette Tounier."

"Geraldine Pilla." The silver fox rubbed her white tail tip.

The bengal tiger opened up her top robe part and introduced "Manjula Singh."

The sun bear patted her big boobs. "Maple Isis."

The manchester terrier grinned sexually, "My name's Tatum Buttercup."

Katt stared at Manjula's breasts. "Love one of the Playfur magazines you were in."

"Oh thanks, Ms..." Manjula wanted the pink feline's name.

"Katt Monroe, this is my girlfriend Krystal of Cerinian." The feline put her arm behind Krystal's shoulders.

Krystal giggled. "I've been looking forward to seeing you models in full form."

Jeanette rubbed her fur. "Oh, you mean like this?" then she took off her robe, leaving the Playfur model naked.

"Of course I WOULD mean that." Krystal stripped herself nude too.

The ladies in the dressing room then got themselves butt naked. "Now that we're all naked, would you like photos?" Geraldine sat on her knees and shook her breasts.

Maple wiggled her bear tail. "Oh yeah Krystal. I would love to be in one of your photo albums, with my boobies shown."

The Cerinian smiled. "Maybe I will, after a little fun."

A knock was heard. "Do come in." Katt called.

The Welsh collie whom Katt and Krystal watched came in on a number of naked girls in her eyes. "What did I miss?" the collie asked.

"Nothing at all." Manjula flicked her tigress nipples.

While the collie dog took off her robe, Krystal asked "Who is she anyway?"

Jeanette pointed to the sheepdog. "This is Dink Rafferty."

Maple pointed to Krystal's breasts. "Dink, this is Krystal," then Katt's boobs "and Katt her lover."

Krystal walked over to one of the Playfur models with her. "Ever since the leader of Star Fox, Fox McCloud rescued me, I have read through some Playfur magazines, and I was fascinated" she tapped Tatum's breasts "by the way their boobs were shown."

Tatum giggled. "There were more models like us girls."

The cerulean vixen rested her arms on the terrier's waist. "Maybe you can send a list of those ladies to me if you have the time."

Geraldine kissed the vixen's back. "I'm sure those women would like to meet with you."

Jeanette sat on her back. "Ready when you are Krystal."

"Born ready." Krystal licked her mouth.

After Krystal got on top of her, Jeanette turned to Geraldine and Dink. "Rome for two more if you like."

Dink sat behind Krystal. "You seem comfortable like this."

Geraldine sat at Krystal's bare side. "Is it alright if I play with those buns of yours?"

Krystal turned with a smile. "Yes you can!"

While Krystal, Geraldine, Jeanette and Dink began their fuck session, Katt turned to Manjula. "Wanna play with me for a bit?" Katt offered.

Manjula nodded happily. The sun bear, and manchester terrier ladies also nodded. "Then let's get cracking!" Manjula shouted excited.

Maple got on top of Katt's back while she was already on top of Manjula. "Just to add double pleasure."

Tatum sat behind the stacked ladies with her legs crossed. "Okay, here we go!"

Katt was fondling Manjula's naked breasts while Maple was rubbing her big mounds onto Katt's back. Tatum then began to play with the sandwiched ladies pussy with one of her hands, while the terrier was fucking her own clitoris using another hand of hers. All the ladies were moaning with pleasure, like they never dreamed. Krystal was most enjoying the other animals with her. Eventually, the ladies climaxed.

Krystal rolled off of Jeanette and she panted "You know... it's not easy being... a last of one's species."

Dink smiled. "But you enjoy lady sex a whole lot."

Geraldine kissed the Cerinian. "I've gotta admit, you're very cute without clothes on."

Krystal sat up. "You're absolutely right. I am sooo cute when I'm naked."

Tatum had an idea in her head. "Hey Krystal, there's something I want to show you."

The toy poodle turned with a smile. "You'll see soon enough."

The terrier got out a vibrator. "This is a vibrator, mainly used by women."

Manjula got out what looked like a plastic sex organ. "And this is a dildo."

Krystal giggled at the sex toys. "What do you think they do?"

Maple tapped her bear butt. "When used in lesbian sex, they are used to go into a girl's pussy or their ass."

Jeanette touched the pink feline's tail. "Some ladies enjoy the sex toys."

"Even the whipped cream." Dink modeled.

Krystal stepped up sexually. "Let's test the dildo first." then sat down.

Manjula ran the dildo down Krystal's white trimmed mid-section and then soon reached Krystal's pussy. The bengal tiger rubbed her sex object on Krystal's entrance while the vixen giggled. "Pretty soft, huh?" Manjula laughed.

"It is kinda soft in lesbian sex." Krystal smiled.

Maple lent Tatum the vibrator. "Now let's try the vibrator."

Tatum walked to Krystal and started the vibrator. "Hold still for me."

Krystal watched as the terrier girl moved the sex toy to Krystal's pussy and wriggled it about. Once Krystal felt the vibrator's noise, she began to giggle. "Oh, that really tickles." And she kicked her feet.

Maple patted her belly button with her left hand. "The vibrator does tend to give the giggles to women."

Geraldine rubbed her head fur. "Of course it does."

After Krystal enjoyed the vibrator for a few more cycles, Beaker snuck in. The Muppet assistant took a multi-shot camera and got multiple pictures of the Playfur models completely naked. Before he could walk, Maple turned angry at Beaker "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Beaker screamed and ran out while meeping.

Katt took out a camera. "Well, time to give you ladies a photoshoot. There' about enough film to give group shots, but not all individually."

Manjula nodded. "Let's enjoy our nude photographers."

Krystal and Katt began to snap photos of the models before them. In some photos, some models were on their counters of the dressing room. Other got photos of themselves on the floor. More photos later, the girls were done.

"Man those poses were great!" Tatum laughed.

Geraldine pressed her breasts onto Krystal. "You are ever the kind girl with a naked attitude."

"You're welcome." Krystal giggled.

Just then, Dr. Heinz appeared with a tray and a glass of beer. "Beer for Krystal! Are you Krystal?"

Krystal nodded. "Yes I am."

The white cat doctor checked his poison in the beer and he said "Beer for you."

The vixen took the glass of beer and said "Thanks." She turned to give a toast "To the Playfur magazine."

Heinz smiled evilly. "Here's to you Don Alberto."

The Cerinian vixen was about to drink the beer, but she began to sense poison in it. "Hey, about you test it first."

The doctor fidgeted and ran off to find a phone. After the mafioso doctor forced someone off his phone, Heinz dialed Eric's number. He only got a message "Sorry, the Don is out of the phone. If you leave a message, we'll come back to you." After the beep, Heinz said "Eric, Krystal is not drinking the beer, I repeat, Krystal is not drinking the beer. She sensed, it's something that will kill her."

Before he could say anything else, the doctor was fed his own poison by Krystal. Heinz then ran out to try and rush back to the compound for treatment. After more paces, he collapsed from the poison and died.

Krystal smirked. "It was really poisoned."

After returning to the ladies, Krystal kissed the Playfur models on their lips. "Well, it's been fun meeting you."

"I look forward to meeting you again soon." Manjula smiled.

Krystal put her arms at the sides of her breasts. "You're all welcome for the sexual treatment."

The models then shouted "Yeah!"


	9. Fighting in the Rain

Cornerian Streets, Night

Jessy walked on the sidewalks to ponder about his being discovered by Krystal. He almost had completed his mission, but his identity was found out. Jessy had to report back somehow. Suddenly, a street thug came to him with a knife.

"Yo man! Not safe to walk out at night, so I came to protect you!" the thug announced.

Jessy had his arms out. "I had a very rough night out, so leave me alone.'

"We've been promised a high fee from another boss. You will keep your life going on longer, we keep you from getting hurt." The punk pulled out a swiss army knife.

"Once again, I told you, I don't need protection today!" Jessy warned.

The street thug smirked and swung his knife, ready to slice off the war hero's brain. Jessy grabbed his knife and turned it on its owner. When Jessy forced the knife into the thug's forehead, the punk gave a very loud scream of agony. While some of the sleeping townspeople did not hear it, some police officers might've heard the noise.

Jessy fled after hiding the body in a dumpster. While eluding more police cars, Jessy saw that Quan Chi appeared before him "I sense that you're very skilled. I wonder." Quan Chi said.

"Wonder what? who are you, you don't look normal?" Jessy says as he grips his sword.

"Hmph. I challenge you to a battle of Mortal Combat. Do you accept?" Quan Chi asks.

Jessy grins at the idea. "I don't know who you are, or what you are. But I can tell you are strong. Fine, but let's not fight in the middle of a street. Don't want to draw any unwanted attention." Jessy says.

"Very well. Follow me." Quan Chi says as he jumps onto a roof of a near by building which Jessy does as well. "Now, place that weapon away, we fight hand to hand. No weapons. No magic." Quan Chi explains. Jessy agrees and stabs his swords into the ground before facing Quan Chi, and stands in his battle stance. "That's an Interesting fighting stance boy." Quan Chi says.

"I'm a mixed martial artist. Never found a style I really like." Jessy says while not lowering his guard.

Suddenly it begins to rain and the storm begins to happen as it is night time. Thunder and lighting develop before the fight.

(song: After the Rain Comes the Devil King from Sengoku Basara: Battle Heroes)

Quan Chi and Jessy bow to each other and begin their battle. "FIGHT!" Quan Chi shouts.

Jessy first runs for the sorcerer and starts by doing 2 punches that Quan Chi dodges. Quan Chi smirks and does an elbow and a backhand attack. Jessy couldn't dodge them but he snarled and did a somersault attack. Before the lupine could land his left heel onto Quan Chi's shoulder, he grabbed the leg and the sorcerer hammered the knee with a yell. Jessy flew forward and did 2 spin kicks sending Quan Chi flying. The sorcerer did an ukemi, stopping his fall. The black wolf attacked from behind using a double fist thrust attack. "_He almost seems as strong as Liu Kang was._" Quan Chi thought. "_This is no ordinary guy!_" Jessy thought. Quan Chi moved his right arm back for a second and then punched Jessy in the gut. The angered war hero did a shoulder charge and knocked Quan Chi down. Recovering, Quan Chi gave a signal "Enough!"

(end song)

"It seems you are able to do it." Quan Chi says.

"Do what? who are you?" Jessy asks.

"That is not important as of now. All you need to know is Eric will die, by your hands and yours alone. But be warned Jessy L. Wolf, don't give in to the Darkness that resides in your heart. Otherwise...you'll lose everything you care for." Quan Chi says and begins to walk off.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Jessy asks. 

"That's not important." Quan Chi says. Before disappearing.

Jessy stood in the rain on the top of the building allowing his mind to waver as he stared into the dark sky above. "Who was that guy?" Jessy asks himself.


	10. The Catladies

**A/n:Felicia the catgirl and her friends, who are guest appearing in this are owned by Capcom.**

Molinari compound

"WHAT? Yusef's dead?" Eric phoned someone.

A mafioso phoned "Yes! Krystal killed him at Chaplain falls!"

The young skunk don yelled into his phone. "I trusted Yusef for years, even during the Aparoid war! And now he's gone down in flames of glory!"

"I'm not sure if you have any money for replacements sir." The mafia henchman told his boss.

Eric sighed. "And I'm not sure if I have the resource-"

Quan Chi interrupted. "There may yet be an alternative."

"I'll call you back Plinio." Eric hung up. "What the hell's your suggestion now Quan Chi?"

The sorcerer looked around. "Star Fox did have an old enemy on the realm of the dinosaurs. Did they not?"

"Oh, you mean Sauria." Eric chuckled.

Quan Chi explained "The intended ruler of Sauria was Scales who wanted power over all of Sauria's inhabitants. So to do that, he stole 4 mystical objects called Spellstones from the Force Point Temples, rendering it weak. Then, when the Star Fox pilot came to save the planet from Scales, he also found himself in the eyes of Krystal. When the war was over, Scales was left for dead."

Eric sipped his coffee. "So what's the plan?"

(scene shift to Sauria)

(song: Fall of AEUG Theme 1 from Zeta Gundam)

Quan Chi and the white tiger, Pamanicles are seen near the burial site of General Scales. There is green energy on the grave. Quan Chi's voice is heard "I have mastered the sorcery for Scales's rebirth. Very soon, you will have an ally more powerful beyond your aspirations."

(0:11)

A skeletal hand punches its way out of the earth it was buried in. Then the skeleton's upper torso comes out without a left hand.

(0:16)

"I will bring him to your home of course. You find him much, co-operative." Quan Chi's voice said.

(0:23)

After the skeleton's tail comes out, Eric's voice says "Oh you certainly are the genius!" The right leg then comes next "It will be as if you have already won Eric." Quan Chi told the don. After becoming fully out of the grave, the sharpclaw skeleton goes to its back.

(0:41)

Quan Chi then does some signs with his right hand. The body of the sharpclaw begins to regenerate its inner body while it is groaning in pain. Pamanicles prepares to defend Quan Chi, but the Netherrealm sorcerer holds him back.

(1:03)

The reviving Sharpclaw then begins to gain back it's green skin. From head to toe, Quan Chi watched as the Sharpclaw was seconds to coming back to life. After regaining his head skin, the Sharpclaw roared. Scales now once again, walks the world.

(song end)

Scales sat up and looked around. "What year is this?"

Quan Chi knelt before Scales. "It is the years after the Aparoids were eviscerated by Star Fox, Scales."

Scales eyed the sorcerer. "Who are you?"

Quan Chi bowed. "I am Quan Chi, servant of Lord Shinnok in the Netherrealm and sorcerer. This is Pamanicles, Don Alberto's ex-court magician, now he's the magician of Eric's."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"Eric wants you for his personal war against the last Cerinian, your old "friend" from the Sauria war." Pamanicles smiled.

Scales was shocked. "This cannot be! That Krazoa crystal should've killed her!"

Quan Chi got himself up. "And Corneria will be the one grave she won't return from."

"When can I meet with this Don?" Scales pondered.

A terrier presented some clothing for the Sharpclaw. "For you, humble General Scales." Smiling, Scales got the armor onto himself.

Quan Chi then opened a portal with his amulet. "Follow me to Corneria if you all will."

* * *

><p>Hyatt Sun Ray<p>

Krystal's car pulled up at the parking lot. While she and Katt parked, Krystal's voice said "This is a pleasant surprise. Somehow during a picnic lunch, I was called by a mysterious girl who's at this hotel."

Katt and Krystal came in. "So, who's staying in this hotel?"

The guard looked through the guest book and saw the name "Felicia." "Felicia has checked into this hotel, and is visiting from Earth, as it says on the guest book."

Krystal flirted "When guests from other planets want to check in, they have to name the planet they were born on?"

"Mmmhmm. Foreign hotel goers always have to name their planet. Felicia's room is 310."

The vixen and pink feline followed the directions to the 3rd floor. They knocked on door 310 and the girl who answered was a humanoid catwoman with blue hair, white ears, a white tail, strips of skintight white material. Her arms were like the front legs of a regular cat and the legs were like a cat's back legs.

"So glad to be a service Ms. Krystal." The catwoman greeted.

Krystal grinned. "So you're Felicia, right?"

"Yeah that's me." Felicia posed.

Katt put her arms behind her pink back. "Staying here alone?"

"Nope." Felicia shook her head. The lovers went inside and were greeted by catwomen that Felicia's companions.

Felicia pointed to the catlady with a pony-tail. "Krystal, this is Grace." then she pointed to a catgirl with a bandana. "Lucy, the strong girl." Felicia also introduced two cat-twins with ribbons. "These twins are Nana and Mimi." A 10-year old with a ribbon went next "This is Alto, another young girl." A catgirl with braided hair was next. "Pico here is very brave." the last was the 3rd young catgirl. "And last but not least, here's Nonno. She likes hiding in balls and playing."

Krystal looked around. "Pretty amazing how you all gathered here."

Grace laughed. "And a pleasant good afternoon to you too."

The Cerinian vixen sat down. "Pretty nice air conditions."

Felicia joined the vixen on the bed. "The blankets they got us are almost as cozy as my fur."

Katt giggled. "There's more."

Nana noticed what Krystal was going to do with her clothes. "What's that?"

The Cerinian gleefully took off her clothes, as did Katt. Once the couple was naked, Felicia gaped in surprised. "Oh yarn balls. I've never seen a nude girl before."

Krystal pointed to the windows. "Don't worry. Perverts from a mile won't be able to see me naked for miles."

Felicia sighed. "I guess you're right." The catgirl with big breasts rid herself of her fur bits that covered her body. Now fully naked, Felicia bounced her exposed breasts for Krystal. "You're absolutely right. Ladies can indeed show their nudity off in private places."

Lucy eyed her friend's beautiful nudity. "Oh Felicia, even as a friend you look lovely in the nude."

The 15 year-old catgirl giggled. "Well guys, now you strip yourselves."

Felicia's catfriends nodded and they got themselves naked. "Like what you see?" Alto grinned with her small breasts now revealed.

Katt giggled. "Oh yes, Alto. Little girl breasts are a sensation!"

Nonno gave a one-handstand. "This is a first time I'm naked."

Nana hugged the naked playful catgirl. "No need for the worries. In case Nonno finds herself in danger, I'm here."

Mimi sat one of her legs on Nonno's left shoulder. "And I'm also dedicated to keeping Nonno safe."

Pico brushed some of her hair. "They say, practice makes perfection."

Grace spread herself. "Ms. Krystal is sure going to be fun."

The vixen laid herself near Felicia, Lucy and Grace. "Well, how about the three of you can play with me at the same time?"

Lucy whistled. "You're sure hot."

Felicia smiled. "Which should I do first?"

Krystal pointed to her white furred breasts. "How about my breasts? They can so adorable in women eyes."

The half woman half cat became excited. "Okay then, let's shake it up!"

Felicia then starts the fun by using her hands to rub Krystal's breasts. Lucy licked her mouth then she began to lick at the blue vixen's midriff. Grace sniffs at Krystal's vagina then she begins to eat out the Cerinian. Krystal moaned softly "Oh yes. Felicia, I never knew what girl power you had in you." Meanwhile, Katt was enjoying the kid company of Pico, Nonno, Alto, Nana and Mimi. The lovers surely enjoyed one of history's cutest catgirls. About a minute later, Krystal and Katt bursted.

Krystal breathed like a man suffering from radiation poison then she sat up. "What a nice experience you gave me!"

Alto looked up. "I'm glad you liked it."

Pico smiled. "It looks like Katt was right. Female children can make fine sex partners."

Lucy pressed her boobs onto Krystal. "It was cute of you, to have sex with Felicia."

Krystal pointed to herself "Me?" then giggled "I thought it was very cute playing with the naked Felicia."

Felicia rested her head on one of the Cerinian's white furred breasts. "Well, may your relationship with Katt be peaceful."

The vixen got herself up. "Care to wash me off from this juicy time?"

Felicia escorted Krystal to her hotel bathroom and they got into the bathtub with the shower head. The shower's hot water was on.

Krystal splashed some hot water in her face. "Wooh! Do you take showers often?"

The humanoid catgirl was scrubbing herself. "Most of my cleanup times, I mainly use a bathtub."

"I favor the showers more than the bathtubs. When I met Katt Monroe, I mostly use the shower to clean up." Krystal was also cleaning herself.

Felicia flicked one of her nipples. "On a rainy day, when one of my friends feels uncomfortable, I give them a milk shower."

Krystal chuckled. "I see, and that's how cats can enjoy milk better."

After Felicia and Krystal finished their shower minutes later, they came out to find Katt playing Sorry with the other catgirls. "How really fun. Originating from Earth." Katt chuckled.

Nana patted her nude back. "Sorry is fun on Earth."

"Even adults can join in children games." Grace rubbed her head.

Felicia suggested the game start over so she and Krystal be part of the action. "What would happen if a riot broke out during your performances?"

The catgirl patted one of her big breasts. "I never like fighting. Even if it's a riot."

The vixen turned with a serious head "Well I've somehow started a war with a large crime family."

The catwomen became shocked. "And who are they?"

"The Molinari... They control the drugs and weapons on Corneria. They're the most evilest of crime families as they want paradise of drugs."

Just then, Beaker had climbed a ladder up to Felicia's hotel room. He snapped a shot of the catwomen completely butt naked. "Uh... Felicia, there's Beaker at the view." Katt pointed to the balcony.

Felicia came out to the Muppet assistant. "Oh hi there, Mr. Bealer, would you like a sweety kiss?" Then she began to make kissing noises that got Beaker to scream, then his ladder began to fall backward. He panicked then fell down with his camera.

"Aww. I was too rough of course." Felicia frowned.

Krystal giggled. "Well, even the stupidest of peeping toms can be knocked over with ease."

(jingle: The jingle at the end of What's Inside Herry Monster)

The lovers and catgirls then laughed with happiness.


	11. Marian's Poolside Meeting

Molinari compound

Quan Chi arrived at compound building B to check on the security. A guard was sleeping by the door.

"Are you supposed to be on duty or sleeping all day?" Quan Chi threatened.

The guard woke up and said. "Some camera guy from the press came in and put me into sleep by getting me all drunk on beer."

"Where is he?"

The guard pointed his finger. "He's in the living room."

Quan Chi came in and saw a teenage photographer snoozing while his radio was playing Beach Boys music. While the photo boy was snoozing, the sorcerer walked to the radio and shut if off. "One more snooze dude." the teen reached for the radio and turned it back on. Angered, Quan Chi threw the radio to the floor and smashed it.

The photographer got fully awake. "Holy shit! What the fuck are you man?"

"What were you doing here?" Quan Chi demanded.

(song: Peter Franks from Diamonds Are Forever)

"I'm Formico from the Trinity Times! I came into town to get Eric's profile. I wanted a picture of Eric even!"

Quan Chi walked to Formico menacingly while the teen backed up in fear. "Now son. The don does not like pictures of his work being taken, and I don't like my work in the news either."

Formico shook his hand. "Don't bully me if you think it feels good. It's not like you're going to kill me for comin' in without clearance!"

"Actually, it's more likely..." Quan Chi raised his hand to rip Formico's face out. He stopped suddenly.

(pause song at 0:51)

"Huh?" Quan Chi lowered his hand and the teen laughed. "HUH?" Quan Chi brought his hand to his waist while Formico continued laughing.

"You know for a fucking second you really frightened me." Formico told the sorcerer while he was turning. With this chance, Quan Chi punched Formico in the face.

(un-pause song from 0:51)

"It's not something to be laughing about brat!" Quan Chi assumed a pose. "FIGHT!"

Formico snarled and grabbed a fire ax. He did fierce swings which Quan dodged quickly. Before Formico could get the sorcerer's brains, Quan Chi caught the ax and cut the photographer's leg. The sorcerer then punched Formico's face 4 times and kicked him in the muzzle, causing him to fall backward.

(1:38)

Desperate, Formico ran for one of Eric's collectable guns, but Quan Chi gripped his head very tight. The photographer tried to resist but his head was eventually ripped off.

(stop at 1:56)

"Fatality." Quan Chi smiled evilly.

Eric ran down to his ally. "Quan! What happened here!"

"This photographer tried to get a picture of you and your work, but that will not happen today." Quan Chi assured the don.

The skunk sighed in relief. "At least I won't be shown to the world as a criminal lord."

* * *

><p>Hotel Carmell, outdoor pool<p>

Marian was leisurely resting by the big pool. Beaker could see that she was clothed in a red bikini to match her smooth fur color. The maiden turned to Beaker who was in his pool chair with his same lab getup. "Beautiful time to take before the football game, eh Beakie?"

Beaker nodded "Meep maa."

Marian reached for her sunglasses. "Will it be all right if I got my shades?"

Beaker raised his hand "Meep!" Then Marian put her sunglasses on.

While Marian went out to swim, 3 women came with swimsuits. They were some of the women friends that Krystal met. The women went near Marian and Beaker's spot.

"Hi there Beaker..." Fara waved. "This is the first time I see you."

The Muppet got shocked. "Meep meep meep meep moo." (I never met you before.)

Scarlet put her hands on her avian waist. "Remember the concert night?"

Marian got out of the pool all wet and walked towards Krystal's friends. "Yes. That very night when we had a sexy video recording with Beaker involved."

Milly patted her flat chest. "When Krystal called, she said she was reconciling with Mr. Beaker over letting him see her naked."

The red vixen giggled. "You are correct. The photo Krystal gave me of her naked body was not harmful."

The fennec examined the maid's body with her eyes. "Wow. Krystal certainly has an equal vixen to her beauty."

Marian took off her bikini top to show why. "See? Do you ladies like the beauty I have under my clothes?"

While Scarlet, Milly and Fara said "Yes!" Beaker just said "Mee mee mee mee mee mee!" while shaking his head.

Scarlet giggled at the idiot scientist. "You gotta live with it Beak. No choice but seeing Marian all naked in you and her hotel room."

Milly sat with Beaker in a sexy pose like the child bear she is. Seeing this, Beaker shrieked.

Marian raised her legs then jumped up. "So guys, let's hit the water and grab lunch!"

The friends then splash around the pool and even try the diving board and water slide. On the slide, the ladies cheered while Beaker screamed on it. The girls and Beaker then went to the indoor cafe and ordered some teriyaki chicken and pizza. "Well, I can almost see the pool from here." Scarlet looked out the window.

Fara raised one of her fox legs. "I feel curious, how long has Beaker seen you naked Marian?"

Marian giggled then told her friends "How about you ladies take off those tops and I'll tell you all."

The 3 women took off their tops and exposed their breasts. The cafe keeper was not looking and was doing his work. Beaker however, minded and screamed at the first sight of Fara's breasts in his eyes.

"See these Beaker? That's just what I would've shown you while I was with Krystal." Fara tapped her nipples, so did Milly with her own.

They did not even see middle school bullies arm wrestling a young boy. "Oh let them have their time." Scarlet shrugged the boys off.

Milly put her bear head on the table. "I think child boobies are much fine as the breasts of older girls."

Marian kissed the bear kid. "Absolutely you're right there Milly."

Just then, after Cape Cod was done on the jukebox, Superstition by Stevie Wonder came up next. "Hey, turn that up, it's Beaker's favorite song!" Marian called out,

The owner said "Alright ladies." The music was turned up, much to Beaker and the ladies amusement.

"Okay then, when Beaker saw me naked, I turned and shrieked covering myself thinking it was the Nottingham sheriff, but it was Beaker screaming at my naked body when I laid my eyes on him. After Beaker whimpered in a tree, I helped him and assured him that if anyone was going to be looking at me naked, it would be women, Robin, and Beaker and Bunsen." Marian explained.

No one saw at first Quan Chi coming into the cafe. The sorcerer climbed over the counter without paying and grabbed a cannoli from the freezer and a recently baked Arancini. "Hey man, you can't do it without-" before the cashier could finish, Quan Chi put him in a trance. "I will have these for free."

"You can have those for free." The worker said to Quan Chi.

Quan Chi then told the chef "I'll enjoy this meal now."

The worker told him "You enjoy the meal now."

The Netherrealmer then leaped over with his lunch when one of the bullies, a snake said to Quan Chi "Oh man, look at his attire. The circus is back in town."

Once Quan Chi put his lunch down and walked to one of the seated bullies, he saw the beaten boy walk away. "Sit down boss."

Quan Chi sat facing the rhino bully. "Let's just shake hands." and put a hand out for the rhino. The rhino put his hand in Quan Chi's right hand. "Let me know if it tickles."

Smirking, Quan Chi threw the middle school rhino to the floor. "And I wanted his ass!" The rhino groaned in pain.

The snake put his hand on Quan. "Big or not, you're gonna spit teeth out!" Angered by this, Chi punched the bully in the gut and brought him to the counter. "This order is take out."

Quan Chi then began to slide the snake across the counter and with a gibberish cry, threw the snake out one of the windows. Beaker got this attention and screamed at the glass that broke feet from him. The ladies just laughed.

"Okay ladies, and then when she splashed around the showers, she turned to me and said "Fara, you are a funny girl that I've ever met." and got off easy." Fara laughed.

Milly gave 5 fingers out "5 glasses of Diet Coke."

While the lady brought them the drinks, Marian gave a toast "To Krystal and her girlfriend Katt."

Once the toast was given, Quan Chi appeared near them despite the ladies were topless, causing a shriek from Beaker. "You seem to have quite a liking to Krystal, Ms. Marian the Maiden of Nottingham."

Scarlet got shocked and put down her soda. "What the hell, are you trying to mock Krystal's friendships with ladies like me?"

"No, I myself have a harem, consisting of mainly women on capital punishment and feminine people that were bad in their living times." Quan Chi told the vixen maiden.

Fara got suspicious. "He's not a regular guy to go to bed with anyway."

"How did you get in without money, isn't it stealing?" Milly acted innocent.

"Normally it is, but my amulet foils suspicion. You Marian could not even give me a parking ticket." Quan Chi showed his amulet taken from Shinnok.

Marian took a bite of her pizza piece and told Quan Chi "Alright, run along now, happy to see you."

Quan Chi then bowed and left the ladies. Marian's phone rang.

"Krystal?" Marian asked.

"Will you ladies be joining us at the football game this afternoon?" Krystal's voice asked.

Marian giggled. "I'm afraid I'll just watch the game from my hotel room. That can serve as a compromise for my not coming with you to the event."

Krystal giggled. "Okay, I'll relay the news to Katt after I'm off the hook. Well, see you soon." The Cerinian then hung up her phone.


	12. Threat to the Mayor

Few days ago...

City Hall, Corneria

Mayor Joseph Astaire was sitting at his desk watching a hockey game. He had guards like the secret service would guard the president.

"What's the score so far?" Astaire asked one of his men.

A guard nodded "Our planet's Prayers against the Fortuna White Snakes, I'd say 4-14 on the scoreboards."

"Come on Prayers, you can do it my proud boys. My son is on that team!" the Basset Hound mayor rooted for the Cornerian hockey players.

As the mayor continued his thrill watching, something got to his TV, it was Eric Molinari seated in his office. "Good afternoon mayor Astaire!"

The mayor jumped up from his seat. "The Molinari! I thought you guys would be wiped with the death of Alberto!"

"It has come to the Molinari family's attention that the Corneria City counsel and The Corneria Police, that my family has been targeted and attacked by the media and the city itself. As the new Don I am issuing a choice to the City: Either accept the following terms, and you will be safe if not, this city will  
>be bathed in blood.<br>1. All cocaine bust operations will cease.  
>2. Every one of the five families will be allowed to work in peace and without ANY distractions.<br>3. The last Cerinian alive known as Krystal the former Starfox member, will be hunted down by the Molinari Family with no distractions from the public or any one trying to defend her. or you will be killed on the spot.  
>Lastly: if you are watching this famous War hero. Get in the way of my work again...I will personally see to it that you join your family in death.<br>That is all."

Suddenly a T.V. turns off and Emil lays back in his chair behind his desk. "This has gone on too far my boy." Emil said as he locked his fingers together.

"What would you have me do Emil? I have always followed you. you took me in when I was a cub after my family was slaughtered by Venom, and for that I am grateful." Jessy said while leaning against the wall opposite Emil's desk.

Emil let out a low sigh and looked at his best friend/son. "You have to do one thing and focus on that. No matter what happens to me or any of my soldiers Jessy... You will protect er with your life. You know what you are Jessy. It's only a matter of time before they all find out. Your mother was one of my best friends Jessy, she was a full blooded Cerinian, I don't want to go back on my promise to take care of you, but I have faith in your abilities." Emil said.

"I know. I don't know who my father was though, mind telling me?" Jessy  
>asked.<p>

Emil looked up at Jessy and gave him a smile. "One day I will Jessy, but I don' think I can tell you just yet. by the way... how was you time with Krystal and the others?" Emil said with as a huge grin  
>formed on his face.<p>

Jessy instantly blushed by Emil's remark. "Tiresome." Jessy said as he opened the door and walked out.

Back to the mayor's office. "Dammit, no one will negotiate with you Eric!"

The young skunk don punched his desk. "Oh but you will. The police will be powerless to try and stop me from killing Krystal. I'll just give them money to turn on her."

"None of your lot will get away with this!" One of the mayor's guards said.

"Good night, dismissed!" Eric disconnected and it was back to the hockey game which was over.

Angered, the mayor yells to his secretary "Call someone on the military, find out who won the game!"


	13. Spa Massage

**A/N:Scorpion who is cameoing belongs to Netherrealm Studios**

Netherrealm

An SS officer who devoted himself to Quan Chi was done making a phone call to some other undead people. Just before he met the Netherrealm sorcerer and was resurrected to serve him, he was hung in a public execution by Russian soldiers.

He had to live next door to one of his SA fellows.

Suddenly, a knock is heard on the door. "Okay, I'm coming Noob Saibot." The officer called out in German.

The German went to the door with a Walther P38 in his pocket. As the door slid open, he was greeted by a man with yellow and black clothing, 2 swords on his back, and completely white eyes. "Oh Scorpion, I didn't noti-" Before the German could complete his greeting, Scorpion grabbed him.

"Alright, Herr Schtanfeld, where is your master Quan Chi!" Scorpion demanded.

Schtanfeld looked around and told the undead ninja "Listen, Herr Quan is out in Lylat in an alliance with one of the mafia dons!"

Scorpion gave a look with viper in his eyes. "You better not be lying!"

Schtanfeld held his hands up. "It's true, he's in the war against...some girl named...Krystal as he told me!"

* * *

><p>Coffee shop on Corneria<p>

A jaguar in white ninja clothing was on his cell phone while drinking a cup of coffee, cream with sugar. "Now look Hazaki, my brother, we are watching Krystal's moves as she makes them." Rokuro phoned.

Hazaki sipped his coffee and said to his ninja comrade "Rokuro, our clan has been allied with the Molinari for a year. Now he had allied with Quan Chi in exchange for our souls when he get killed, be it by her or Jessy."

The arctic fox ninja told his lackey "You will obey the Don."

"I shall kill her, as she is an enemy of all drug dealers." Hazaki assured his master by showing his katana.

"Good luck Hazaki." then Rokuro hung up.

While at a junkyard, Eric, Pamanicles, Favala, Quan Chi and 3 hitmen watched a businessman tied in a car under a car crusher. The businessman reasoned "Mr. Molinari please, you can have my butcher shop! Come on! Just go easy on the workers! I'll work for you even!"

(Song: Traction Table from Thunderball)

"Please! I won't let you down like I did your father! I won't sell the family out!" The butcher shop owner begged while Quan went to a button and activated the car crusher.

(0:04)

The car crusher began to lower in on the trapped car. Hearing it, the businessman begged "Come on Don Molinari! Please, let me go! Don't let me die in here!"

The sides of the car crusher device began to move as well. "Don't crush me into a cube now!'

(0:16)

As he was near his death, the businessman reasoned "I'll do what you want Eric! Get me the fuck outta here!"

(0:20)

When the pressers began to crush the car, the businessman screamed in terror and anguish. The force of the car crusher was too great, that it could kill a man easily.

(0:31)

Quan Chi turned to the Don who was pleased. "Like you said, no one leaves the Molinari."

The don smiled. "You failed yesterday Quan. Now let's hope Rokuro's ninja Hazaki can finish Krystal."

(stop song at 41 seconds)

After dropping Jessy L. Wolf off after his time at the coffee shop, Krystal decided to go for a massage with Maid Marian. They arrived at the Scrublands Clinic.

When they came in, they saw a guard at the desk. "Afternoon, how can I help you?"

Krystal tapped the desk. "Me and my friend are here for an afternoon massage. I've never been given a front or back rub before."

"Okay, pay up." Krystal payed the guard then she and Marian went in. They got themselves pink towels from the lockers. Though they covered their bodies with them, they would take them off later.

The girls went to a wooden room and then two masseuses. One was a female Indian Wolf and the other was a female blue furred civet. "Good day to you ladies, I'm Kameshi Hanagoro." the Indian wolf put her hands on her waist then turned to the civet "This is Fatima Rasheed."

Fatima eyed the Cerinian up and down. "I can't believe it. The legends of Cerinians were true. You're one of them!"

Krystal pointed to herself. "Actually, I'm the last in a manner of speaking."

Kameshi touched the table. "Well, that was too bad. Alright get on the tables."

Krystal and Marian then got on separate tables. Kameshi was doing work on Krystal, while Fatima was going to massage Marian. The Cerinian looked up to her masseuse "Would you like to get my frontal next?" Krystal asked seductively.

Kameshi sighed and said "Okay, never did a lady's front before."

Once the backs were done, the vixens went on their backs so the workers could do their things. Fatima admired the naked glory Marian was showing to her. "The boss is such a hard taskmaster. I wish I DIDN'T sign up for this."

The red maid fox giggled. "Oh don't be shy. Enjoy the view of a naked vixen in your eyes, like me and Krystal here."

The civet applied more lotion. "Any males suggest they massage me, I'll just tell the old man."

Marian smiled. "That's a good idea."

"Wouldn't you agree that lesbian marriage is a good thing?" Kameshi gave a puppy face.

Krystal sat up and touched her own breasts. "I have always wanted to give it a try. Have cubs with Katt, be it hybrid or not."

Once the massage was done, Marian got up the table and raised her hands like a gymnast. "Saves the trouble of having to lotion myself."

The Cerinian hugged the wolf masseuse. "Here's this: This morning, the Molinari crime family had sent a triad to kill me. That failed. There's no telling if there will be more hit attempts on me. And last night, some guy from the depths of hell, calling himself Quan Chi said for me to build an army of my own to counter the Molinari."

Marian opened Fatima's shirt. "In case of another hit attempt."

Krystal looked down, then at Kameshi. "How about we have some time in the steam room?"

Fatima looked at her co-worker. "We could get into trouble for this..." Kameshi smiled "You won't tell the boss."

When the 4 arrived at the steam room, they saw a lioness with 34C breasts wearing a white towel. "Have you got a problem?"

Krystal grinned. "Not at all."

The 4 ladies got their clothes off in front of the lioness. "Alright, take your towel off." Krystal gestured like taking a towel off.

Sighing, the lioness got herself naked before Krystal. "Like my body?"

Krystal giggled. "Of course I do. And you are?"

The lioness pointed to herself "I'm Savannah Langley."

Marian sat down and looked at the lioness. "Any family?"

"5 kids." Savannah put up 5 fingers.

Krystal flicked her nipples. "Now that's a good sign to hear. Any daughters?"

Savannah chuckled and hugged the vixen. "2 girls, 3 boys."

Kameshi rubbed her hands onto Fatima's naked breasts. "For a co-worker lady, you are very cute."

"Really Kameshi? You're very lovely in the nude yourself." The civet patted the Indian Wolf's butt.

The Cerinian suggested the lion mom go into a shoulder stand which she complied. "So, do you like this?" Savannah smiled. Krystal gave a few licks to Savannah's clit. "Moms are very flexy when they're naked." The lioness giggled. "Before you were naked on this planet, where did you firs show your nudism?" Krystal crossed her knees and gripped her naked white furred breasts. "When I lived on Sauria, I was mainly naked for male and female dinosaurs. When I came to Corneria, seeing women a lot makes me want to get naked more."

Kameshi kissed Krystal's back. "I guess seeing girls naked as well as yourself nude makes you happy."

"It does." The naked blue vixen smiled.

Marian paused from kissing Fatima and said to Kameshi "Do you know what also made her happy? Agreeing to let Beaker see her naked."

The lioness spread herself for Krystal. "Are you on a solo war?"

"With the Molinari, yes. Seems unavoidable now." Krystal rubbed her head.

Fatima got surprised. "That's was evil of such a mafia. Declaring war on a single Star Fox member. Why?"

"Because I killed the new don's father." Krystal pointed to herself. "They said the death of the first don was no one's fault but my own."

Then, a knock was heard. "If you males have a tail, this is already take-" before Kameshi could finish, Hazaki came in with a ninjato. "Krystal." The ladies got shocked that a ninja came in. "Yes?"

"I want you, come on out to the open for judgment." Hazaki demanded.

Marian stood up and gave the finger. "Is there a problem?"

Hazaki smirked. "There is. One of them is Don Alberto's death, then some men were killed by Krystal and Jessy. Now get your clothes on Krystal and come with me."

Krystal did a childish stance with a grin. "What will make a difference. The evening headlines reading "Molinari henchman killed a naked vixen in a clinic." is not a good idea."

The jaguar ninja snarled "Just shut it and-" he was cut off by a kunai on a long rope hitting him. He turned and saw it was Scorpion! "Oh shit, Scorpion!"

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled while pulling Hazaki to him.

After gripping Hazaki by the throat, the ninja spectre demanded "You have connections to Quan Chi. Were you working with him? He was the man who killed my Shirai Ryu clan!"

Hazaki reasoned "Listen Scorpion, I have sent some men and women to hell myself, but I don't know Quan Chi!"

"If you don't know Quan Chi, then thanks for NOT TALKING!" Scorpion then suffocated the jaguar.

Krystal became surprised at Scorpion. "Are you a human?"

Scorpion walked up to Krystal and told her "I WAS human. Then made an undead pawn for Quan Chi!"

Marian came out naked. "What do you mean?"

"He used me, made me think Bi Han killed my clan and family, but then, when I found the truth from the younger Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang, I turned against Shinnok's army." Scorpion explained. "Now look at this."

Once Scorpion took off his mask, he revealed not flesh with hair, but a burning skull causing Krystal to gasp. "With each day of this pain, my anger for Quan Chi grew so it was my obsession to kill him."

"Just remember then Krystal, if you try and give a "killing Quan Chi won't make the pain stop" speech, I will kill you myself." Scorpion warned then vanished.

Krystal smiled. "He was no ordinary guy after all."


	14. Two Murders in One Day

Paxton High School Baseball Field

The Paxton school baseball team, the Icepicks were being watched by families of the school students that are members. Their opponents were the Amberson Dandelions. One of the players to watch out for was red hound Harold Parva. His team was currently trying to catch the ball to keep the Dandelions from scoring.

After the Amberson players got 3 outs, it was the Icepicks turn to bat. "Okay team, I get to bat first!" Parva shouted to his players.

The Dandelion pitcher raised the baseball and threw it. Parva hit the ball and ran until he got to a base. It was a save. "Save!" the referee shouted.

The hound turned to the next batter. "Alright Helms. Try to bring me home as quick as you can!"

On the bench, an angry reserve batter was looking at Parva suspiciously. The crowds did not see Quan Chi was on one of the stands with a gun hidden in a long range camera. He was wearing a photographer's uniform.

One of the avian spectators sat near his friends. He was police officer Lucius Merridew. "Look there boys. He's Harold Parva, the high school ball dream. The baseball is one running sport that keeps the legs going. You all understand?"

"Yes sir!" Another cop answered.

When Home Run was obtained by the Icepicks, Parva ran as fast as he could. After clearing the third base, he decided to slide from it to home. He slid until he stopped at the point zone. "And the Icepicks score!" the announcer shouted. "Harold Parva has done it! He has helped his team score 2 points, what a classic!"

(song fade in: Hadou Ken Created from Street Fighter II V at 57 seconds)

Noticing Harold did not move, the announcer told the audience "What's this? What happened? Harold Parva isn't getting up!"

Helms walked up to Parva asking "Hey man, you okay?" He turned his friend and saw blood coming out of his forehead.

(1:11)

"Hey! He's dead! Call an ambulance!" Helms shouted. The crowd tried their best not to panic, except Merridew who got suspicious of the "photographer".

(song end)

Quan Chi lowered the camera from his face then he grew an evil smile. He had shot a high school student.

* * *

><p>Icelarn Snow Lodge Region<p>

The Icelarn Snow Sports Lodge Region is a place for snow programs. Such include, ice skating, skiing, hockey, etc.

From a hotel with some views, a mother cat was watching people skiing, it was her husband among them. Her fur was white and she had 35C breasts. Her family was registered to the region for a major event.

"How long have you looked at your husband for Jenny?" Someone asked.

The cat, Jenny turned and saw a white arctic female fox and a white female wolf who were lying on a bed. "Hours Bonnie and Kuai."

Bonnie, the white wolf rubbed her head fur. "Maybe you should keep your eye off your hubby for a while."

Kuai gestured her index finger. "Care to play with us for a while?"

Jenny sighed. "Okay. Have it your way." The white mother cat stripped off her snow clothing and revealed she was naked. "Do you like my body?"

Kuai Yue eyed the cat woman and said "Oh yeah! What an award winning body you got!"

Jenny put her naked cat body on the bed between the wolf and fox. "Why don't you ladies close the doors before we have fun together?"

Elsewhere, a snowcat parked near a mountain. Out of it came a Molinari albatross named Slender Bobby Jijikine, then a weasel named Adamo Zacht, and a possum named Kai Van Der Gauf.

Jijikine readied a flare that he popped. "You know the drill, Andrew O'Toole refused service under Molinari. Now we gotta take him out."

Adamo and Kai got their rifles with grenade launchers out. "Retire him when he's in range."

The albatross got binoculars and saw the black cat Andrew O'Toole skiing with some friends. Jijikine threw the flare and then he said "Fire!" Adamo got the first shot.

At the hotel, Jenny was having sex with Kuai and Bonnie. One would consider it cheating on a husband, for she did not know that her husband was being shot at. Jenny was fondling Kuai's foxy breasts over the noise of the gunshot. After enough fucking, the mother cat got up from the bed with binoculars. "What's the matter, a pause?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm just going to check on Andrew for a second, then I'll go back to you." Jenny smiled sexily.

The white cat got her binoculars and went out to the balcony. What she saw was flare explosions and an avalanche happening. Her husband was out there. She got scared. Adamo continued to fire while Jijikine and Kai head for the snowcat. "Come on! The avalanche'll do the rest Adamo! Come on!" Kai ordered.

Adamo put a hand out. "Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

The 2 Molinari hitmen then got into the snowcat. "We'll have you court martialed if you survive!" Jijikine threatened.

Adamo continued to ignore the avalanche coming to him. He, Andrew and his ski pals are eventually crushed under the snow.

Horrified, Jenny turned to her roommates. "Get my daughters, we're going to the Cornerian capital to find out who killed my husband. That avalanche was no accident."

Jenny then picked up her daughters Allen and Vera from the arcade of the hotel and they were told to get some women to the hotel lobby. Just then, the dying Andrew came into the lobby.

"Andrew! Who was it! Who had done it to you?" Jenny clutched her husband.

Andrew already dying from the cold replied "It was Molinari..." then he died.

The mother cat then declared "Hear me Molinari! You have frozen my husband to death, and you will suffer the fate as he did!"


	15. Date Preparations, Evidence Part 1

Krystal's Summer house (6 days before Molinari battle)

Krystal wakes up in her bed with Katt and Stephanie beside her. It was morning and they were naked. The Cerinian kissed her lover on her breasts while swishing her tail on the black lupine's face. They both got awake. "Oh, morning Krystal." Stephanie rubbed her head fur.

Krystal smiled. "That was a pretty good speech I gave there to the alliance we planned."

Katt set her upper torso lovingly against Krystal's. "And Molinari won't know what hit him. We have Eric's mom on our side now."

"Even those that seek revenge." The vixen smiled.

Stephanie patted her black tail. "Jessy's still asleep. Want me to wake him?"

"Oh I don't think you want to." Krystal put a finger up. "People do know what happens when they wake a war hero."

The vixen decided she needed to shower before making breakfast. "Well, I'm gonna go shower up, and I'll make us a fine breakfast."

In the regular bathroom, Krystal was showering with the hot and cold water on. Just then, Jessy opened the door he gasped loudly as he saw the blue vixen was already naked in the shower. "I'm sorry, I thought this was the kitch-" Jessy wanted to leave, but Krystal stopped him by pinning him against the door.

"Well, I would expect this sort of behavior from Beaker, but never from you Jessy." Krystal says seductively, still dripping wet from her shower.

"Y...you've got it all wrong Krystal. I've only just woken up, I'm not fully switched on yet." Jessy says feeling embarrassed about his mistake.

Krystal grins devilishly and presses her body against Jessy's. "Then why are you thinking about having sex with me right now?" Krystal says as she leans closer.

"WHAT? I..." Jessy suddenly stopped talking as Krystal placed a finger on Jessy's lips to tell him to stop.

"I was only kidding Jessy. There's really no need to get all defensive about it unless...you were thinking about doing me weren't you?"Krystal asked. Jessy's blush gave her the answer straight away. "Well, since you do need a shower. I suppose I can shower you, and you can shower me." Krystal said with a wink.

"But."

"No buts about it. Consider this punishment for walking in on me naked. Now..." Krystal stopped talking right away and began to kiss Jessy while she lifted his shirt up with her left hand and felt all of his muscles. The vixen then got back in the shower and the also nude Jessy did the same.

"Okay, now what?" Jessy sighed.

Krystal took her favorite blue scrubby. She put some females shampoo on it as she wanted to try it on a male. The lupine watched at the vixen started by scrubbing his neck front and back. Krystal then got his ears next. She continued by scrubbing his front and back, then his arms and elbows. The armpits also came. The cerinian then scrubbed Jessy's gailis and bumbas without even going down. Krystal then finished with his ezelis, tail and legs.

"See, not so bad." Krystal smiled while Jessy rinsed. "Now you."

Krystal handed Jessy the scrubby and he shampooed her face with her eyes closed, then her ears and neck. The vixen giggled as Jessy nervously washed her breasts and belly button. After the vixen's blue arms, came her back. Jessy sat down and began to shampoo her vagina. The black wolf then reached and scrubbed her gardabha and tail. Krystal then felt her legs being washed, and then she was done.

"There, now there's a good boy." Krystal kissed Jessy.

After getting out, Krystal dried herself like a dancer, while Jessy did his own drying manually. "I'm gonna make breakfast for the ladies. Do you want anything?" Krystal offered.

The lupine replied "I would like some sausages."

At the dining table, Krystal had made pancakes for Katt, bacon and eggs for Stephanie and waffles for herself. She also made Jessy some breakfast sausages. "Okay, then what's the plan?"

Krystal took a bite from one of her waffles then said "Alright, first we'll check up on the girls who will be training, then if I'm not busy, me and Katt can go to an arcade."

Jessy noticed that Krystal's breasts were still visible from where he was sitting. "Isn't it kinda funny, why you're naked around the house?"

Krystal sipped her coffee and replied. "Well, most of the time, me and Katt are naked around my home, and other times when contractors come in, we where clothing."

Katt giggled. "See? She is definitely a sexy girl, that ladies cannot refuse."

The vixen was about to say something to her girlfriend when a knock was heard. "Oh, that must be the milk guy!"

When Krystal got her sweat pants on and answered the door, she did not see the milkman, but it was a full grown humanoid male with white robes, a blue vest, completely white eyes, leg and arm guards and white shoes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thou-" before Krystal could close the door, this person came in.

"Good morning Krystal. I am Raiden, God of Thunder from Earthrealm. You seem to be at war with the Molinaris, if I'm not mistaken." Raiden introduced himself with a bow.

(a/n: Raiden from Mortal Kombat belongs to Netherrealm Studios)

Jessy got up from his seat. "How did you know of the war on Moli-" Jessy was cut off by Raiden. "When the murder of baseball player Harold Parva yesterday was instigated by Quan Chi, I found out you, the last Cerinian would be endangered soon."

Krystal put her hands out confused. "And why did Quan Chi kill such a player?"

"He was hired by the reserve batter, Jares Poriskovich. A crack Cornerian science team is analyzing the photo, but I'm going to bring Quan Chi down my way." Raiden explained.

Katt held a hand up. "Now look, Mr. whatever the hell you are, the Cornerian Crime Scene Investigations are working to find an image of Quan Chi, so they can put him in the electric chair."

Raiden smirked and told her "Even if it is at the right angle, a computer-enhanced picture of Quan Chi will not be admissible evidence."

The thunder god put his hand on the topless Cerinian and explained. "The police called my methods delusions of grandeur, and that is an insult to a god like myself. Unless directly threatened by Molinari, I will not help you in your war on this new don."

The Cerinian bowed from her waist. "Okay, once Don Eric sends threats to you, you can help us Raiden."

"May the Elder Gods watch over you." Raiden raised his hand and vanished in lightning.

* * *

><p>Cornerian army barracks, hours later<p>

Jenny O'Toole went back to her quarters after hours of training. She was taught how to handle a mine detector and use a gun. She had gotten to know Wilma during the training and was planning to date with her. Never before had a mouse been friendly with a cat.

The motherly white cat undid her clothing and was sooner or later naked. "Oh Wilma Phillips. She's so adorable for a mouse." She put her hands together and giggled. "She's got a fine ass."

Jenny laid herself on her bunk and folded her arms out with a smile. "I think I'll just rest here a while, until she comes back."

Her sleep was interrupted when Beaker came in. He screamed at Jenny's naked body. She turned with her left hand under her head. "Oh hi, Beaker. Care to join me for a while?"

"Meep meep meep meep meep!" Beaker shook his head.

"Super!"

Beaker nervously sat on the bed at her side and Jenny turned so that the Muppet could see her breasts. "Well guess what Beaker. I've gotta date with Wilma tonight!"

"Meep moo moo maa meep?" (A date with a mom?)

Jenny patted her breasts. "Oh yes. A date between single moms who's husbands were killed by Molinari."

Beaker fixed his hair. "Meep meep meep?"

"Even if we do get naked together." Jenny raised a leg.

Beaker sighed. "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep."

Wilma came in. "Jenny. Where should we date tonight?"

"Wilma, I was thinking we could get pizza out tonight. To show how much a mom can love another mom." Jenny suggested.

"That sound's like a good celebratory dinner. For our initiations." Wilma laughed and smiled.

Jenny rolled around her bunk in laughter. "And you and me, will be alone in bed tonight, kissing and playing?"

"I promise that Jenny." Wilma kissed the cat.

Jenny hugged the mouse. "Oh you're such a tease Wilma."

"But I love you anyway."

* * *

><p>Cornerian Crime Scene Investigations<p>

The science team was analyzing the footage of what Quan Chi had done. "Okay, sir, we found that the bullet that killed Parva was from Stand D. Now, we look to search for the white species." A scientist told the police chief.

"We're almost there. Soon, we'll be able to solve Parva's murder!" the chief said.

The head scientist opened a list of species found at the stadium. One of them, was otherworldly life forms. "The people from other worlds are marked in blue. Next..."

The camera went to Quan Chi who's face was hidden, "We have this."

"So, this demon dressed like a photographer, and with that, hid a gun in his long range camera to fire on and kill Parva. Are you right Pete?"

Pete told the chief "I'm positive."

"This image does not give a clear view of his face." the chief was worried.

Pete lifted a finger. "Unless we can get a clear view, from another angle, we've got no proof."

"We'll prove, this man was a demon." the police chief raised a fist. "I want it proven by sundown."

* * *

><p>Baseball Bookie Tora's House<p>

Raiden arrived at the driveway through magic and saw Jares's car outside. "This is the home of Tora Kaonuma, the famed baseball bookie. So, Jares contacted Quan Chi through Tora, huh?"

Tora Kaonuma, an elderly persian cat poured his drink. "Do not worry about such stuff for now Jares."

Jares Poriskovich (teenage hippo) slammed his hand on the table. "Look, the police are planning to crackdown Eric Molinari!"

The persian cat looked down and shook his head. "No matter what happened, Quan Chi would never give the name of his client. I trust him with my own life too."

As Raiden neared the window to the dining room, he heard Jares say "I am serious. When they find out Eric sent Quan Chi to kill Parva, we're dead meat!"

"What worried of, is that mouth of yours. If you're feeling fidgeted, it must mean the cops got to you. Should you give them up and signal Quan Chi's name, as your suspect, my and his life will be in trouble. I'll even get rubbed out." Tora explained.

Jares got shocked at Tora was going for a gun. "But I don't have the intention of dying alongside you."

The high school baseballer raised a hand in defense "Hey, what are-" but was shot in the head.

"And yet another soul passes to the heavens." Tora gave the father-son-holy ghost sign.

Raiden then entered and demanded "Where's Jares?"

Tora aimed his gun. "With his ancestors now!" then fired.

Raiden dodged then shoot lightning with a war cry. The lightning electrocuted and killed the bookie. The thunder god examined the bodies and found Jares. "I just hope your money to Quan Chi is enough to make proper evidence."


	16. Bad Day for Beaker, Evidence Part 2

Salvatore Perevozchenko's apartment

The red saluki dog, Salvatore Perevozchenko was watching cartoons for his amusement. He was a happy drug user that did not pay Eric's dealers because he needed the money for his games.

Salvatore had not seen Quan Chi come in through a window.

"Hey man, don't you use the front door and knock?" Salvatore demanded.

Quan Chi smirked. "I didn't need to anyway." then he got serious. "Now where's the money you could not give to Eric, Salvatore?"

The saluki threw popcorn at the Netherrealmer. "Buzz off fucker! I ain't paying Eric shit!"

Quan Chi walked menacingly to the drug addict. "When you got those drugs, you were told by the dealer to give him 176 credits. You rejected! Where is it?"

"I told him, I'll you tell too. My money is not his!" Salvatore gave the finger. Angered, Quan Chi rips it off.

The sorcerer then picks up the addict by the throat. As they neared the window, Salvatore reasoned "Please man! I've got the money! It's in the closet! Now let me go!"

Quan Chi turned and saw the open closet, then back to the drug addict. "That and your life will be the payment anyway." Quan then tossed Salvatore out the window to his death. He then picked up the cache of money and walked away.

The sorcerer put the unpaid money and Perevozchenko's drugs in Eric's car trunk. As he got in, Eric was in the back, while the driver was Pieter Tesla. They drove off. The don checked his watch. "Minutes ahead of schedule Quan Chi. Good work though."

Quan Chi eyed the driver. "You just make sure the drive back is not like the incident with Lady Diana in Earthrealm."

"We'll grab dinner out tonight you and I. I just hope Jessy did not steal 500,000 credits from the vault." Eric smiled.

As the men were chuckling, the car was nearly hit by gunshots. "OH SHIT!" Eric turned and saw 2 gunships gunning for him. he knew what they wanted.

"This is Darkship 1, Wolf, we have him!" The monkey pilot of one helicopter radioed.

Wolf O'Donnell radioed "Handle him to the end of the line!"

"Roger that!" Darkship 1 confirmed then kept his finger on the trigger hard, hoping to kill the Don. Those shots all missed.

"Open the roof of the car now!" The front orca passenger shouted.

Eric saw the orca going for 2 Steyr M1912 pistols. "Hey, Ricardo! Don't be an idiot!"

Ricardo got his pistols readied with safeties off. "I'll be one if it'll save you Don Molinari!"

(Song: Muay Thai Assassin fight song from Street Fighter II V)

Ricardo popped out of the roof window of the speeding car ready to fire. He began to fire at the armor of the first Darkship gunship. "Come on you pussy!"

An orangutan passenger of Darkship 1 popped out and fired his machine gun at Ricardo. Those shots missed the orca. The orca passenger fired more shots at his foe and ducked when the gunship's miniguns were firing. He ended the interruptions by killing the orangutan. Ricardo then saw that the glass on Darkship 1 was vulnerable.

"Darkship 2 here, one of those scumbags has locked up Darkship 1 on the pilot!" The capuchin monkey of the 2nd gunship reported.

Ricardo smirked then fired continuous shots at Darkship 1's pilot. When the pilot was killed, his gunship span violently to the ground. "I got him!" Ricardo shouted in victory.

Before he could celebrate, Darkship 2's machine guns shot him violently. He fell dead. "Ricardo!" Eric shouted. "Go faster Pieter!"

"This is as fast as the car goes! I'm sorry!" Pieter got worried.

Quan Chi got up. "Hold on!" After showing himself through the roof, Quan Chi put his hands up with green energy then swung them down with a Netherrealm tongue war cry. The tires began to glow green as well. The car was able to drive much faster than it would.

"He's getting away! I'm gonna try and get him with a machine gun head shot!" Darkship 2's pilot said.

As the gunship's weaponry continued firing on Molinari's car, Quan Chi waved his hands around while chanting in Netherrealm tongue. "Wolf! He's charging up something. I've gotta find the missile firing control!" By the time the pilot figured out, he was too late. Quan had fired a gigantic green skull at the helicopter. It hit the tail rotor, making Darkship 2 spin more violently than Darkship 1. Over the crash warning beeps, the pilot radioed "Mayday mayday! This is Darkship 2, we're going down! I repeat, we're going down! I've failed you Wolf! Sorry man!" Then, the gunship crashed, killing the pilot.

(song end)

Disappointed over another hit attempt that failed, Eric told the sorcerer "Next time Quan Chi, buckle the hell up and wear a fucking seat belt, AND USE THE FUCKING SIDE WINDOW WHEN TAKING OUT CHASERS!"

The car drove off anyway.

* * *

><p>Starkweather Auto Repairs<p>

Krystal and Katt were driving to repair their ruined car. They brought Beaker with them. After parking the tow truck, the lovers were greeted by a cream furred female Pomeranian dog, a black furred spaniel girl, a cymric catgirl, a russian blue female cat, and 2 female avians, one yellow, one blue.

"Having a problem with that car?" the Pomeranian asked.

Krystal nodded. "Oh yes we have. Some mafia bastards shitted the car the day before, banged it up bad."

The cymric lady patted her wrench. "Do you wish to have it fixed?"

"Well, not only are you guys going to fix it, you and the Cornerian military are going to add a few options." Katt held a rolled up paper very tight.

Beaker pointed to the ruined car. "Meep meep meep, moo moo meep meep maa meep. Meep!"

Krystal pointed to the mechanics. "Names?"

The Pomeranian pointed to herself. "Samantha Stone."

The black spaniel announced "Tori Caldwell."

The cymric raised her tail. "Name's Mae Whitman."

The Russian Blue patted her work clothes. "I'm Stanislava Konoval."

The yellow falcon pointed to her face "I'm Karin Sakanaobe," then the blue falcon "this is my sister Misa."

Misa pointed to the repair shop. "The boss is out on lunch break. We don't want him mad."

Beaker looked at the mechanics and told them "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep moo?"

Krystal lowered Beaker's head into his shirt. "Let's go into an office, so we can show the plans for fixing my car."

While the ladies head into the owner's office, Beaker decided to look around. "So, you're the vixen Krystal of Cerinia, member of Star Fox?" Mae asked.

"Yes, I am. Now at unavoidable war with the Molinari Crime family." Krystal put her hands on her waist.

Tori widened her eyes and mouth. "This is incredible. The Cerinian's child has come, to save the business from Molinari."

"As it was written in the church." Stanislava waved one of her hands.

Krystal reached down to pull up Samantha's shirt. "Hey, I need it for the job."

"Relax. No men seeing it, and the door's locked on this side. Don't worry." Katt assured Samantha with a childish grin. Once the shirt was gone, Samantha's creamy breasts were revealed.

The pomeranian gasped in awe. "I didn't know, that my cleavage would be revealed, until now."

Krystal laughed. "Well it is now." then took off her shirt, and showed her breasts with no bra either. "So are my breasts."

Katt stripped herself naked before the mechanics. "I didn't bring a bra anyway. So ladies, strip those off."

All of the women in the office stripped fully naked. Stanislava jiggled her breasts for Krystal. "Do you really want to see me naked?"

"Oh yes. I prefer being seen naked by women most." Krystal smiled.

Tori rubbed her floppy ears. "I guess women mostly do shed their own clothing at times."

Mae flicked one of her nipples on her 30C breasts. "Well uh... Katt, how long have you spent time with Krystal."

"Much, when we arrived on Corneria for our holiday." Katt smiled while wagging her pink cat tail.

Karin sat by Katt's right side, while Misa sat near her left side. "Remember the phrase cats eat birds?" Karin touched the feline's right breasts.

Katt giggled. "I do. But now that there are female birdies like you, I feel much nicer to the females."

Misa patted one of her own nipples. "Does my feathers remind you of Falco? That bird brain whom I heard is working for Molinari."

"Mmmhmm. You're much like a female version of Falco." Katt giggled.

The blue avian nuzzled her beak on Katt's muzzle. "Well well. Your mouth is very soft for bird beaks."

The Cerinian gestured for Samantha to come to her. "Ready for your first pleasures?"

Samantha got on all fours. "Alright, have it your way Krystal."

The naked Pomeranian then moved her head to Krystal's hole then she started her internal journey into Krystal. Meanwhile, Katt was accepting Misa and Karin's erotic company. She was getting to know the birds quite well. Mae just watched from a chair with Tori who was laying on a desk. "Like a brilliant movie we would be watching." Tori patted her nude body. Krystal moaned while Samantha was minding her sweaty gap. "Whoa! Samantha! Oh yes! Keep it coming!" Krystal shouted. Mae eyed the sexy orgy. "Do you know what this is missing?" Tori was curious. "What would we need to go with it?" Mae pressed her cymric boobs onto the spaniel's "Popcorn."

The ladies were done minutes later. Beaker came to check on the girls and once he saw them naked, he screamed as usual like the Muppet he is.

Tori giggled. "Oh come on Beaker. Just because we're having fun naked, doesn't mean you have to scream over it, does it?" Beaker nervously reasoned in meep tone while shaking his head.

Karin brushed some of her head feathers. "Don't worry shit about shit Beaker. Around naked ladies, you gotta live with it."

As Samantha giggled her naked breasts at the lab assistant, Beaker shrieked and ducked his head.

The vixen got the roll of paper out. "Alright, let's go over the plans for my car."

The paper was revealed to be prints and the ladies decided to examine it while naked, much to Beaker's discomfort. Krystal pointed to the special windows on the prints. "Now then, the windows should be made bulletproof, though explosives can still breach it. I would like a joystick operated machine gun hidden in the front." Krystal pointed to the front of the car.

She then pointed to the headlights with holes and rockets coming out. "I would like the headlights to be a hidden rocket launcher."

Katt giggled at her favorites she put in. "And a 10 CD player and 7 beverage cup holders." Beaker gave a "ta-da" in meeping.

Samantha was told by Krystal "You, your crew and the Cornerian military will have my car repaired and improved by tomorrow afternoon, correct?" The Pomeranian nodded. "We'll try to get it done."

"And possibly much quicker than making a bomb." Karin chuckled.

"How much pay do you want?" Krystal asked.

Mae looked at the clock and said. "Since your at war with a crime syndicate, we'll make it free."

Stanislava smiled "No charge for the heroine."

Beaker was confused "Mee mee meep meep meep?" (Why is it not costly?)

The Cerinian planted her breasts on Beaker's hair, causing him to look up with his mouth open. "Because this is going to be a big adventure against drugs, and I'm the new player in the fight against cocaine."

* * *

><p>Paxton High School Baseball Field<p>

Raiden and a manchester terrier cop were investigating the baseball field where Quan Chi killed Parva yesterday. The cop had a police cap and was in his 30s, with a mustache and a beard (similar to Captain John Price).

"This is the place where your friend Quan Chi knocked off the player, right?" the terrier wanted to confirm. He had British accent too.

Raiden nodded. "I know. Normally one has to start investigations by walking the crime scene Wilfred Price."

Price checked a seat for evidence. "It seems we have to use our hands and feet for the evidence against your Netherrealm friend."

As Raiden was about to have no luck, when he saw a gun bullet lying around Sand D. "A bullet!" Raiden picked up the bullet then gave it to Price.

"Where did Quan Chi learn how to handle a gun?" Raiden was worried.

The manchester terrier examined the bullet that killed Parva. "I'd say Molinari taught the sonuvabitch."

The Thunder God nodded. "Let's hope this indicts Quan Chi before the Elder Gods or your government."

* * *

><p>Pizza Hut, evening<p>

Jenny and Wilma were at their dinner table with plates scattered all over it. The mother cat had ordered a sausage pepperoni pizza, while the mouse had gotten buffet. A waiter came by and gave them the check.

Wilma looked at the check. "35 credits."

"Not bad." Jenny grinned.

The mothers paid and when they walked out, Jenny said "Let's get back to the base for rest."

At the Corneria base's armory, Merridew examined the weaponry delivered to the base. "Let's see, AK-47s, MP5s, Panzerfausts, the ladies are ready for the Second Lylat War." He looks out a window "If it ever comes upon us."

Beaker came in and saw Lucius examining a grenade. "You understand these are tools, not toys!"

Beaker shrieked. "I know that already Beaker!" the eagle cop told the lab assistant.

The Muppet left the armory while he meeped along. When he reached the women's locker room, he saw a naked Krystal conversing with an also naked Beatriz, Dylan, Sheila, Setsuki, Emily, Amy and Katt. He screamed like the usual Muppet he is.

Amy's attention was taken. "Oh hi Beaker, we were discussing your past experiences with women on this planet."

Beaker muttered "Sorry."

Beatriz laughed. "You can join us if you like." the weasel offered while patting her right breast.

"Meep meep." Beaker came in over the noise of other girls in the locker.

Amy patted her perky hedgehog breasts. "Okay then Krystal, last night, Beaker saw me in the shower getting ready for your speech at City Hall."

"How long have you two known Beaker?" Setsuki rubbed her reptilian head.

Krystal patted her blue waist and explained "When I first saw Beaker, he saw me, Katt and Natalie naked in a dressing room. He then attempted to photo me naked in my home. I was still mad at him for it. He was at the bikini shop at the mall and freaked out over the silent alarm." Katt continued "The day after that, Beaker tried to photograph Krystal after she had masturbated with herself. After the circus, Krystal and joined the ladies for a sex session, when Beaker nearly photoed us. That failed. At the prison, Beaker saw Krystal taking a shower, but his camera was taken by the guards."

"When we were at Darwin Putt Putt, Beaker saw me naked with 2 lizards. I got him and broke his camera. In my affair with Clarice Molinari, the cute assistant got me naked with the dead don's wife. I dumped him out of his lift for it. During my skinny dip with Maid Marian, I caught Beaker photoing me again. The next morning, after my first sex with Marian, Beaker nearly drove me off the edge again. But when I showed the nude photo to the maid, she said it was harmless and I complied." Krystal explained. She finished her tale with a smile "Since then, I never minded Beaker seeing me nude. His other photo attempts on other naked women on Corneria gave me the giggles."

Amy sighed and sat on her knees. "That was a change of heart. I got the change when Marian phoned me about Beaker and I told her of his attempt to spy on me."

Beaker gasped at what Amy told her friends.

Dylan giggled and whipped her tail up. "Wow. You ladies sure had a long history with Beaker."

Emily walked sexually to the lab assistant and patted his back with her young trunk. "How does it feel playing around with the nudes, even though you are clothed like you would?" Emily smiled.

"Meep meep meep! Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!" (It was torture! I don't know why I signed up!) Beaker told the naked black elephant.

"If it's torture..." Dylan stand herself up and flashed her butt at Beaker. "Why not touch my ass with your nosey?"

Beaker whimpered while moving his nose up to the squirrel's ass. He looked at Krystal who told him "Go on, it won't bite!" Beaker pressed his nose onto Dylan's ass cheeks. Sheila cheered "See, no painful reaction!"

Amy giggled and put an arm around Beaker's shoulder. "Not too bad for you Mr. Beaker." The Mobian hedgehog then flicked her left hand past her nipples, while flicking her right one on Beaker's nose, fully loosening it. Beaker shrieked and meeped at his nose.

"Well... nearly so." Katt sighed and planted the nose back on his face.

* * *

><p>Cornerian Crime Scene Investigations<p>

A van arrived outside the CSI building. Quan Chi came out the back with a yellow furred Dutch rabbit. "Quan! No matter what happens, that shit evidence will not go to trial!" The rabbit told his ally.

"Roderick! If we're not out in an hour, the men leave and we're on foot!" Quan Chi warned his sidekick.

The crew of the van, a Greyface Dartmoor, a Dales Pony, a Birmingham Roller, a Devon Rex and a Gordon setter accepted the order. "We know what the bloody hell to do sir!" the dartmoor said.

A janitor inside was mopping the floor in a private area. He was whistling the Star Fox theme, then 2 hands grabbed him and knocked him out. Quan Chi came out in the janitor's clothing and hid a knife inside one of the pocket's.

In the computer room, a scientist found a footage "I got it! Footage of Stand D from a different angle!" Pete checked his watch. "Not much time, just send it to me!"

As the chief was called by Raiden, he did not see Quan Chi come in readying the knife to throw it.

"What the hell it is now?" the chief was still angry at Raiden and Price.

"What if I told you who hired Quan Chi?" Raiden recommended.

The chief gulped. "Who hired him?"

"It was reserve batter Jares Pureskovich," Raiden started "and the old bookie Tora Kaonuma. They got the Molinari's ally to kill Parva." Price finished.

The Thunder God showed a gun bullet. "And I have the evidence for my old friend's actions."

The chief looked down and saw the empty bullet cartridge. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"Stand D." Raiden reminded the chief.

Another scientist called to the chief. "We've got an image sir!"

"Really?" The chief ran to the computer room, so did Raiden and Price. "Can you see it?" Price asked loudly.

"Yes Wilfred." Pete nodded then the image began to clear up to show Quan Chi's face. "There he is!" On cue, Quan Chi threw the knife at the evidence. There was an explosion, injuring several workers.

The computer voice said "Fire alert! Fire in computer room! All staff evacuate immediately!"

"I saw it... the killer's face clearly." Pete then lost consciousness.

The chief then ordered "All security in the building! Arrest Quan Chi immediately! Seal off the building!"

While Quan Chi and Roderick were in an elevator, an intercom was ordering "Attention all security! Arrest Quan Chi! He has killed Harold Parva yesterday and must be brought in alive! Use whatever means necessary!"

"Time for a quicker way down!" Quan Chi fired a green skull at the elevator cables, causing the elevator to fall faster. After reaching the ground floor, Quan slowed the elevator down, then he blasted the elevator doors open. When the Netherrealmer and rabbit came out, the alarm had already sounded.

(start song: Aku no Shuugeki form Hokuto no Ken at 1:22)

Security guards ran with riot rods hoping to subdue Quan Chi. He saw some coming and pummeled one to death. He punched another out, then blasted one out the window with a green skull.

Roderick took out one of his pistols and shot 2 men down. After taking care of more, reinforcements were coming down an elevator.

(2:00)

"Oh shit! We can't fight 'em all!" Roderick got worried.

Quan grabbed his sidekick's shoulder and said "Time to move!"

(2:07)

They ran out to the front of the CSI building and the sorcerer let Roderick run on foot the rest of the way to the van. "Let's go!" Quan Chi shouted to the van crew.

(2:13)

The mafioso started up the vehicle while Quan Chi got in first. The devon rex saw Roderick trying to run for the truck. "Come on you lout! Faster you dolt!"

"I'm coming lads." Roderick called out while running, not seeing Raiden behind him.

The Thunder God charged up his lightning while moving his hands out, then in a gibberish war cry, Raiden shot a lightning beam at Roderick, causing him to scream loudly, then collapse.

(song end)

As the truck drove off, Raiden picked up Roderick. "You're one of the men from Molinari! Did, you, bring, Quan Chi, with you?"

Roderick weakly chuckled. "You wanker. I get... the last laughs..." then he died.

* * *

><p>Corneria army barracks<p>

Jenny and Wilma came back from their date with a pizza box. It had leftovers from Jenny's dinner. "We'll save that for lunch tomorrow." Jenny told her girlfriend.

Wilma looked down then up. "Jenny? I want you to know, that this, was a romantic night we have had together."

"And?"

Wilma took off her upper clothing. "Can we have our first night by ourselves?"

Jenny nodded. The mother cat then took off her clothing, then helped the mouse out of her pants and panties. "So, what should we try first?"

Wilma eyed the white cat's tail. "I always think of you as a tail user for sex with ladies."

The naked persian cat pointed to the bed. "Care to lie down for me?" the mother mouse laid her white furred self down. "Okay." Jenny purred then pressed her body onto Wilma's, while raising her tail. "Let's have a good time, shall we?"

The flirty mom then began to thrust her white tail into the mouse. Wilma gripped her friend's back tight while the tail did the work. The mouse closed her eyes and started to moan. She felt the love of the tail as if she were fucked by her husband, if he was still alive. But since he was dead in the plane crash, it was Wilma, Jenny, their children and their tails. While enjoying the pleasure, Jenny used her mouth to suckle on the mother mouse's nipples. "Oh yeah! Jenny! Fuck me all night if you must! I can't wait!" Wilma moaned. "You're the mouse!" Jenny smiled. She continued with her tail session until Wilma cummed.

The lady mouse rested for a while, then she sat back up. "Wow that was amazing Jenny! Thanks!"

Jenny smiled. "Well cats are mostly unfriendly with mice, but I'll make an exception."

Wilma giggled. "Once justice prevails on Molinari's doorsteps, and he is dead, I would like you to marry me."

"Really?" Jenny was surprised then she laughed and hugged the mouse. "Oh yes! Marrying you to succeed where my husband left will make me so much happy!"

Beaker then waltzed into the room and screamed. This caused the two milfs to laugh. "Awww... what's the matter Beaks?" Wilma patted her vagina. "Having a bad day?" Jenny asked with a grin and a breast jiggle.

"Meep meep!" Beaker nodded.

"Okay then..." Jenny then stood before Beaker. "How bad has your day been?"

Beaker explained in his meep tongue that saw a lot of mothers naked and tried to get them to dress, but none would listen. Then, he attempted to witness another Quan Chi crime and photosnap evidence, but his camera was destroyed. He was also fed alcohol by Scarlet and how he saw Krystal and a female mechanic crew naked. At the base, he was subject to a crash test and his nose was loosened by Amy.

Jenny pressed her breasts together. "It's just as Marian told me. You just gotta live with women naked in front of those bulgy eyes."

"Look on the bright side Beaker. No way out of it." Wilma spread her legs.

(song: Ikujidai Arimashite instrumental BGM from Sakigake! Otokojuku)

The Muppet whimpered with his drawbridge mouth open. "Tell you what though, Krystal was calling and said she would get her car improved. Care to be at the presentings?"

"Meep meep moo!' (Yes I will.) Beaker put a finger.

"Well..." Jenny got to Wilma's side and they said "Good nighty night." like a sexual couple.

"Meep maa." Beaker waved then before closing the door behind him, he gave one last look before shutting the door.

(song end)


	17. Almost Got Her

Netherrealm

Shinnok was with 5 Lylatian individuals and Quan Chi was far in the back. "Everything is going according to your plans Shinnok."

"Eric does not know that Krystal is alive?" Shinnok told his ally.

Quan nodded. "I am among those not convinced that Krystal is dead."

One of the individuals, Rahad, orangutan from Venom raised a hand. "Yeah sure Shinnok. I am one of the five people were so close to killing Krystal."

Shinnok turned to Rahad. "What was your story in the fight against Krystal?"

"Okay, I was among the remnants of the Venom army. I was hiding on Corneria."

(begin flashback)

**A/N:This assassination attempt on Krystal is similar to how Thomas McMahon murdered Lord Louis Mountbatten.**

Corneria Military Base

(Rahad's POV)

I had slipped into a Cornerian base unnoticed. While sneaking in, I saw that Krystal was getting ready for her Star Fox exams. I could've raped her, but the alarm would go off and the mission would be blown. So instead, I walked to a dock and planted a plastic explosive and primed it to get her when the boat was 15 ft from the dock.

A while later after much of her training, she was set for her boat driving test. I had her in my eyes. She did not see me. Desperate for her death, I readied the detonator then pressed it. There was an explosion and the crowd was shocked.

When a clean up crew came to check, they saw Krystal was alright and would've drowned had it not been for her new swimming skills.

She was given a replacement boat and then she passed the final test. While I watched with a knife ready to attack, Krystal saw me and she noticed that I, a Venomian officer tried to kill her. So in retaliation, she struck my head clean off my body.

(end flashback)

Rahad ended his story. "Despite all that, I almost got her."

* * *

><p>Krystal's House<p>

It was a quiet morning for the 3 animal girls. Krystal's bed was able to hold up to 5 people. Katt heard the alarm clock ringing and she turned it off. The pink cat then decided to give a special wake up call. She moved her hands across Krystal's smooth naked body until she stopped at her breasts. She was still asleep but her awoke cat didn't care. The feline then decided to grope her girlfriend's breasts. This was done until she woke up in a laugh.

"Wow Katt! That was ticklish of you!" Krystal giggled. "How did you do that anyway?"

Katt touched her girlfriend's breast. "Do you see the alarm clock you have here? Before you came along, I had slept with some women with their alarm clocks set. Now, I could wake girls from their sleep by touching their breasts."

Stephanie yawned as she awoke then she turned to Krystal and Katt. "I never thought I'd see you two awake all of a sudden."

"It's more of a...sexy wake up call." Krystal wagged her finger.

Katt got off the bed still naked. "What would you prefer, the alarm clock disturbing your sleep to awake you, or me groping your melons?"

Krystal sat up with her legs spread. "I'm going to go with your wake up call."

Stephanie rubbed her two hands on one of her stretched legs. "You want me to wake Jessy?"

"Maybe he can get up on his own." The vixen reminded the lupine.

Katt wiggled her butt then turned around. "Remember, Krystal is expecting her new improved car."

"Maybe they'll deliver it to the Corneria base in person." The vixen smiled.

The unattended phone then played some messages as Krystal wanted to check for voice messages.

Message 1: "Krystal, I know where you hide, even outside your house. You are a parasite to the Corneria world and my business. I hope they keep hell hot for your kind!" Eric's message played.

Message 2: "Krystal, this is Siskin. Our circus was nearly attacked by some guy with undead magic but we held out. He must've known about your motives if I was not mistaken." Siskin's message played.

Message 3: "This is Clarice. I'm just excited to tell you Krystal about my new church job. I hope to see you on Sundays." Clarice's message played.

Message 4: "I applaud you for killing Yusef today Krystal. A fisherman found his body a while ago and reported it to the police. He must be suspecting Star Wolf as I foresaw. You too will know of the souls who's lives you ended when our paths cross!" Quan Chi's message played.

Message 5: "Hey Krystal! Your car's ready as we speak. We'll meet up with you at the Corneria army base this afternoon." Samantha's message played.

"Did you hear that?" Krystal was excited. "My car's been improved!"

The 3 girls cheered and Krystal and Katt gave a high-five, a hug and a kiss.

* * *

><p>Back in Netherrealm.<p>

"Now we all know I was more close to killing Krystal than you all were!" the black panther argued.

A civet was angry. "In my company if I was still running it, I would say I was more closer than you think Panther!"

"Enough!" Quan Chi demanded.

Quan pointed to the civet. "What did you try Frederic Reinhardt?"

"Well, it was during a tour of a factory."

(begin flashback)

**A/N:This next attempt on Krystal is much like how Rajiv Gandhi was killed.**

Shima Car Factory

(Reinhardt's POV)

Krystal had gotten tickets for the tour of the Shima Car Factory. I had also paid for it too. My company, Inter-galaxy Land Development was to be taken over by my wife all because of Krystal, that wretched Cerinian. And that was not going to happen, no sirry!

As I had hoped, the inside of my shirt was not searched by security.

We all toured the lovely factory like a group, seeing some films and watching the industrial line. I came up to her and introduced myself like a kind gentleman. She asked me to do a pose if I was ever elegant. And yet...I was.

I twirled like a ballerina while the tour guide did not look and then a bowed with my right arm at my stomach. There was a shocking surprise I planned for Krystal.

I had hidden a bomb on my back so when I touched my chest, I also armed the bomb on my hind. I exploded in a pile of blood, guts and bones. Only my skull remained.

When the other tourists feared for Krystal's death, she stepped on my skull alive and well. She rolled out of the way sensing something was wrong.

(end of flashback)

"And on that little tour, I almost got her." Reinhardt bowed like a French noble.

* * *

><p>Molinari Compound<p>

Eric went to his kid's bedroom and took their tape recorder. His kids have often use their tapes to send vengeful words out to the don's enemies. Sighing, Eric took the recorder to his office and began to record one of his tapes.

Eric then began his explanation "I'm gonna hide this tape where the fire can't reach when I'm finished. If neither of us make it through this war, at least I'll leave a record for you, my children. I am proud to have been your father, and MY father has been avenged. The family's elusive nemesis known to all Lylatians as Krystal is dead. Right now, we still have nothing that can kill Jessy L. Wolf."

The skunk don shut the tape recorder off and he toke a whiff of his cigarette. After breathing, he turned the recorder back on. "As Billy Cuneo wrote in his blood report, I think Cerinian blood will go through the entire body when it gets inside. Recently, I found a pair of torn pants, but the name tag was missing. I don't like Cerinians anyway, even if they're all dead, they can still pose a threat to criminalhood. For the rest of my nights, there's not much I can do about them. Molinari, Eric. Crime Don. Molinari Compound." Eric then shut the recorder off.

* * *

><p>Back in Netherrealm<p>

Quan Chi turned to a pug. "Anything you wish to tell us, of your fatal mistake you made trying to kill Krystal, Donovan Rastus?"

Donovan punched one of his hands. "Oh, I do, Quan Chi!"

Reinhardt leaned in. "Where did you try it?"

The pug started his story. "There I was on Corneria in an alley when I was alive."

(begin flashback)

Corneria alleyway

(Rastus's POV)

I was one of the feared child molester's on Corneria wanted by the government. I broke out of jail and had one purpose: molest a Star Fox pilot.

That day, while Krystal was shopping for her boyfriend, Fox, I made a noise in the alley. She turned and saw that I had knocked down a trashcan. Probably failed to fucking notice that I was acting innocent.

"Come on, lady! Give me a buck!" I begged.

Krystal dropped her beg and complied "Alright, if you say so you bum." She walked to my helpless form and asked "How much do you want?"

I showed my colors and threw her down. "This is how much I want! But first, I'm gonna have a little fun with you bitchy!"

After stepping on her leg, I demanded "Take your damn clothes off!"

As she prepared to do so, I did not see Fox coming behind me. He aimed a pistol and fired it into my skull. "Tough rape anyway!" I gurgled, then I died.

(end flashback)

"I was close to the attempt, but I almost got her." Rastus smiled.

* * *

><p>Beaker's Apartment<p>

Marian had enjoyed her long night in bed with 3 women sleeping with her. Near her feet was Lady Kluck, completely naked, hands together and curled into a ball, with a smile. At the sides of the naked red vixen were Vixey and Dixie. As a matter of fact, the women were completely naked together, all happy with their very night. Beaker was on the other bed in his pajamas.

Suddenly, the alarm clock went off, causing Beaker to wake in a panic. Vixey reached over and shut the clock off.

Beaker stopped panicking and turned to see the women already awoken. "That was intellect of you Vixey." Marian smiled.

Vixey giggled. "And we had a great night. You really got me sexually aroused." She giggled again.

"Did you enjoy the clothes Bunsen provided you?" Marian touched Dixie's belly.

Dixie nodded. "Mmmhmm. Vixey and I loved those clothes. This was a nice time for a gold retriever like me to be wearing clothes."

Marian snuggled her face on Vixey's cleavage. "I am nice enough to let you borrow some of my clothes, if I may."

Kluck reached behind and groped her employer's breasts. "Of course you are. No madman, no hitman can stop Krystal, she's the greatest."

Beaker nodded "Meep maa meep meep, meep meep moo moo meep meep."

After the conversations in bed, Marian and her lady gang went to shower. As the 4 had yuri sex in the shower, Marian loved Vixey's red-orange fur against hers. "Gosh, you're almost as amazing as Tod!" Vixey laughed.

Marian flicked her tail up. "Really? Your about to see what I learned from Krystal." The naked maiden inserted her tail into Vixey from her vagina.

The ladies continued to grope each other and washed normally afterwords.

When the ladies came out naked, even after drying off, Marian asked Bunsen something "Would you care to order breakfast on the phone? I'd like to use your computer while you're at it."

Bunsen got off his laptop and went to the phone. "What would you ladies like?"

Marian agreed on bagels, Vixey wanted Nori, Dixie asked for some Crullers, and Kluck wanted bacon and eggs.

Marian got on the computer and googled Molinari members. She got a page for the members of Molinari, both male and female, and their jobs and statuses."Let's check the female ones today."

When Marian clicked the female page, she got a list of all the females working with Molinari. "Oh my."

(start Song: Gold and Silver from Golgo 13: The Professional at 0:05)

She checked the female working staff first. A cheetah, a leopard, a jaguar, a pantheress and a black jaguar. Occupation, maid servants. "Bedelia Strasser, Louise Janero, Juneau Dijon, Fiona Ottaviano and Charlie Karetnikov. All of them are maid servants."

Kluck smirked. "Looks like Molinari's got some housekeepers after all."

"There's more than that."

(:25)

A female thresher shark was checked next. She was a nurse. "Guanqiu Yinghua, the nurse."

(:31)

The next to come was the aggressive members. She checked for Sachiko and next to her name, the kunoichi was pronounced "Fired!"

Now, she checked for others. Dixie saw a female schnauzer "Who is that?"

"Rosita Schacht. She claimed uh... 30 lives for Molinari."

(:43)

Marian looked at a photo of a violet furred female bear. "This bear's an extortionist. Apollonia Necros."

Beaker shrieked at the extortionist's picture. "Meep meep meep meep meep!"

(:50)

One of the assassins Marian saw was a female orange bat. "Ruby Kirin, kills with hands or thighs, Molinari hit squad. Ex-gymnast."

Next, was a female Ethiopian wolf with a vial of poison liquid in her right hand. "Gabra Yimenu, alias Gabby the Poisoner. Kills with toxic weaponry."

Another female hit member found was a kouprey. "Kua Nguyen Chiao. Bomber for Molinari's explosives division."

(1:13)

The next feminine assassin was a mole with dwarfism. "Jamie Leopold Bobbejaan. Child impersonator. Murders victims with explosive toys."

Vixey notices an order from Quan Chi below the women and reads it. "If any of the women try anything funny like betray Eric, they will serve me in the Netherrealm. They may seem already concerned about their freedom."

Marian got shocked. "Ladies, Beaks, we should get dressed and go to those women anyway!"

(song stop at 1:38)

* * *

><p>Netherrealm<p>

Panther was arguing with an orange tiger who was a school bully. "Listen to you Nolan Buechel, I was more close than you were!"

Buechel flipped off Panther. "You bastard, I wanted Krystal's head before you failed!"

Reinhardt kept his calm. "And so passes the c'est la vie days of keeping my business up."

Shinnok interrupted the argument still keeping his face hidden. "Enough!"

"We all know that one of you were more closer in your "kill Krystal" attempts. Nolan? Did you have anything for us?" The ex-Elder God petted his demon cat creature.

The bully nodded. "Yeah man, I tried my attempt before the Aparoid war. It was at my home."

(begin flashback)

**A/N:This fourth attempt to kill Krystal is much like the start of the murder of Grigori Rasputin**.

Buechel's house

(Buechel's POV)

My friends and I were gonna have a party to celebrate our school day. We pushed some new guys around at our school. One of my buds suggested something, "Hey, we should complete this party with a girl!"

I was curious. "So we'll order Papa John's Pizza and call a girl over here?"

"Yeah man! And a special guest having dinner with us!" An obese bulldog smiled.

I got off my ass and picked up the phone for the nearest Papa John's. "So who should we invite here?"

"Krystal..."

Then I became shocked. The Cerinian had stopped me from hurting a girl. I was gonna make her pay after the party, with her life!

First our pizzas arrived, then Krystal. She was at first strange about having dinner with strangers, but I told her we would have fun. She sat at the table with a plate of sausage pizza and a soda. To cover the noise I was planning to give her, I put on a record album upstairs.

Once she was full, I told my friends "That Cerinian creature has swallowed what she had!"

I ran to get my pistol and returned.

Krystal got and said to my friends "Well, thanks for the dinner you boys gave me." She did not see me coming up to her side. I fired and shot her in the abdomen, then she fell down. Believing her dead, my friends and I went upstairs for a celebratory drink. I helped myself to a whiskey then I got worried. "I need to go confirm the kill."

I ran back down to the lying down Krystal. I moved her body so she was lying on her back. I could've seen blood coming from her body. Smirking, I loaded the gun again, but with one bullet to make sure she was dead. As I aimed at her head, she suddenly opened her eyes, and stabbed me in the chest with a cutting knife.

"How did you get back up?" I said with blood coming from my mouth.

Krystal smiled. "I was taught how to survive."

I looked down. "Is that blood on your clothes?" Then I dropped dead.

The vixen smirked then opened her shirt, showing her breasts and a bulletproof vest with red pancake syrup all over it. "No way dummy! I had a bulletproof vest with pancake syrup on it, to make it look like I was bleeding from my belly! In other words, sayonara, motherFUCKER!" then she kicked my lifeless head.

(end flashback)

Nolan patted the meeting table. "It was a pretty good party I had, and I almost got her."

* * *

><p>Corneria Army Base, swimming pool<p>

The ladies were having a great time. Some of the women wore men's swim trunks, some wore bikini bottoms, other women were naked. There was also female sung Japanese music playing.

Krystal opened a can of soda. She and Katt were indeed naked. "That's a nice pool party you planned."

The Cerinian smiled. "I planned it to celebrate the Molinari henchmen I killed in the past few days, including Eric's father."

Emma and Tara went to Krystal. "So, what do you think of women in men's swim clothing?" Emma asked.

Krystal gave a nod. "They look actually wonderful in swim trunks."

Tara laughed. "Funny how women like you can be naked at all girl pool parties."

Katt kissed Emma on her ferret cheeks. "They can go naked or bottom clothed sometimes."

The ferret giggled. "I'm gonna go try a jacuzzi now. Thanks for the kiss."

The two teens left Krystal and her lover. She decided to go for a dive. "Wilma won't be back 'till night, huh?"

Katt shook her breasts. "It's what the mom mouse phoned me."

The Cerinian jumped straight into the air with a "Wheeeeee!" then she dived into the water. She came back up in a laughter.

"Pretty neat diving!" Hanna admired while swimming past her vixen friend.

"There's more women that are leaving Molinari." Krystal turned and saw a naked Maid Marian who had said it. Marian was backed by a group of ex-Molinari females, Guanqiu Yinghua, Rosita Schacht, Apollonia Necros, Ruby Kirin, Gabra Yimenu, Kua Nguyen Chiao and Jamie Leopold Bobbejaan. The women with Marian were also naked.

Guanqiu Yinghua smiled. "We're very excited to meet you, the legendary Krystal!"

Krystal smiled from the water. "How did you all get here?"

"You were right Krystal. They were really worried about Quan Chi keeping their souls." Marian patted Kua's back.

Kua rubbed her head. "It was Marian who saved me from the damn sorcerer."

Rosita shook her breasts. "You flash your breasts all the time and you're gonna make Sachiko blush at me."

Sachiko and Juneau swam to Krystal's side, so did Jenny O'Toole. "My friends? You're okay!" Sachiko was overjoyed.

Juneau kissed the vixen on one of her ears then the black panther turned to Gabra. "How was the poisoning in your former mafia career, Gabby?"

Gabra wiggled her tail. "Some of the rivals were very good with my "drinks" I gave them."

Jenny briefly closed her eyes and splashed some water on her face. "And they were laced with poison?"

"VX poison no doubt. So later on, they died." Gabra cackled.

Krystal got out of the pool all wet, her nipples soaked. "Nice uh...Gabra."

The bat girl did the splits. "My fellow ex-friends called my kills special effects. Truth is...I am the special effects girl!"

Amy went to Krystal's little table with a cup of tea. "Ms. Krystal, here's your green tea." She then gave a sexy pose while she was still naked. "I'm gonna make myself some toast now."

Jamie Bobbejaan put one of her hands on Amy's shoulder. "Hi there little one, where's uh... Cream the Rabbit?"

"She went with Wilma for training with the other little chested ladies." Amy smiled at the mole. "Say you almost look like a kid."

"I do, but I really have medium breasts." Jamie patted her left nipple for Amy. "See?"

Amy leaned near the mole lady. "Want that toast with me?"

"Okay, you adorable cute hedgehog." Jamie left with the hedgehog girl.

Juneau planted her breasts on the pool edge. "A child impersonator going with a child. Detente, very detente of her."

Katt turned to the topless Frizzle who was playing a Beethoven song on her violin. "Coming along nicely, huh Frizzy?"

The kangaroo shook her breasts a little. "Yes ma'am. A nice peaceful song over the decent girl fun songs."

On one pool end, Fara was readying to take a picture of the topless Tania, Tabitha, Alice, Amelia and Carol Fuchs. "Okay, you fishies ready for the shot?"

The fauna girls nodded. "Trust us Fara, this is gonna big posey shot."

The fennec fox readied the camera and told the fishes "Say "Peace on Corneria for Krystal and all girls around"."

The fishwomen posed with their breasts revealed "Peace on Corneria for Krystal and all girls around!" The fishgirls shouted and Fara got her shot.

Apollonia looked at the photoshot fishgirls and chuckled. "That was Fara as Marian told me about on the ride here."

The Cerinian adjusted her ears for a bit then told the bear. "I bet the other bear ladies would love to enjoy you."

Apollonia giggled. "Oh, you're such a teasing lady."

The maiden vixen pressed her breasts against Ruby's. "So, what drinks would you ex-mafioso ladies like?"

Suddenly, Beaker ran into the pool area in a panic. Marian turned to Beaker. "What is it Beaker?"

Beaker told the ladies "Meep meep meep mee mee! Meep maa meep meep meep moo muu meep meep!" (I was at a parade of criminals! It was celebrating your death, Krystal!)

Krystal got shocked. "Was Scales there?"

Beaker nodded "Meep!" The Muppet also told her that the parade of Molinari was but a propaganda campaign aimed against the Corneria government.

"Much worse than getting the janitor to sleep all day." Krystal tapped her brain.

Katt reached from behind Krystal and touched her breasts and clit at the same time. "We all know you're not dead!"

All the women said the same thing. Krystal smiled while placing her arms under her boobs. "I'll make sure that Molinari doesn't spread the news that I'm dead."

* * *

><p>Netherrealm<p>

Panther fixed himself a glass of red wine and returned to the meeting table. "How much Liar's Dice games have you all played?"

Some of the men said that they have played it with some pirates.

"Okay Quan, here's my story on how I was so close to offing Krystal." Panther started.

(start flashback)

**A/N:This last assassination attempt flashback is similar to the 1944 failure to kill Adolf Hitler.**

Corneria Award Ceremony

(Panther's POV)

Star Fox had brought peace to Lylat once again. The Aparoids were no more. I was so upset that Krystal had chosen Fox over me. Without the approval of Wolf, I decided to launch a vendetta against Krystal.

I walked to award ceremony to honor Star Fox while carrying a suitcase with a bomb hidden inside it.

"Afternoon Star Fox!" I greeted.

Falco got mad. "What the hell are you doing here Panther?"

I showed them the case and I lied "I'm here to congratulate you team for saving the Lylat System, for saving Corneria, and other lives from the Aparoids. This case contains a lot of money my boss is paying you."

Krystal giggled. "That was thoughtful of you Panther, you dirty flatterer."

I moved the suitcase under the table near Krystal. As I hoped, the suitcase wasn't checked by security. With my plan complete, I excused myself to make a phone call and ran a good distance away. Then, there was an explosion.

I smiled thinking Krystal had gone up in the blast.

Just after I ran to a phonebooth, I prepared to dial for Wolf, then Krystal's voice got to me. "Hi there Panther. I'm not dead yet!"

"What the hell, you bitch, how are you still alive?" I yelled into the phone.

Krystal giggled and told me the truth of the explosion. "One of the Cornerian officers, Ezekiel Harkov moved the suitcase to another table leg. He wanted comfort from the case. His need for it cost him his life, and the lives of 4 others. I, and Fox lived with a few minor injuries! I was a bit surged here and there by the way."

After a hunt, I was taken to a courtyard with other conspiratists, and shot to death under the headlights of a Cornerian army truck.

(end flashback)

(start song: Pathetic, but Decisive form Mobile Suit Gundam at 1:34)

Panther finished his story with a grin. "And though my plan to blow up Krystal was cut short, I almost got her."

Quan Chi then demanded "Alright, I would like to know who was more closer to killing Krystal, out of all of you."

(1:55)

Rahad raised his hand. "I was."

Reinhardt giggled and raised his left hand. "Pick me Quan!"

Rastus innocently smiled. "I nearly got her!"

Buechel pointed to himself "I was the one that couldn't kill her."

Panther raised his shoulders. "You all know who almost got her closest: me!"

Quan Chi scoffed and said "I would say..." then pointed to "Nolan Buechel!"

(2:10)

Nolan cheered and so did his other meeting buddies, except Panther. "Yes sir! I was the closest anyone had ever come to killing Krystal!" then jumped into the air with a "WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(song end)


	18. Sports Discussions

4 Days before the Molinari battle

Molinari Compound

The dartmoor that had helped Quan Chi escape the CSI building knocked on the guest room door. "Who is it?" Quan Chi asked from the other side.

"It's Redgrave, sir!" Redgrave the dartmoor sheep nervously said.

Quan answered the door in a nightrobe. "Didn't you read the time? It is 0500 hours in the morning."

Redgrave showed a schedule. "Tonight is a boxing match sir. It is between a female tiger named Bernardine Wallcroft from the planet Hanzhong, and a goat named Eduard van der Marwitz. I am going to suspect Krystal would be there to root for the tiger."

The Netherrealmer showed his amulet. "And you should know, once Eric serves his purpose, I will be in charge of your entire crime family. Your men, your weapons, your drugs everything for my future quest for reality control."

"Yes sir! You can have what ever you like whence you get control of the crime family, even gamblin' operation control!" Redgrave smiled.

Quan Chi went to an unused chair and broke off one of its legs. "I have the same reason for Krystal leading her army against Eric, while I lead mine for universal conquest. Anyone who suggests surrender, can share this chair's fate."

The dartmoor chuckled nervously and bowed. "Okay sir, you get the rest of your sleep," then went out the door "while I prepare to kill Krystal." Redgrave the shut the door.

* * *

><p>Krystal's House<p>

The girls were having lunch complete with German food. Krystal sent Jessy out for a hamburger as she would expect feminine company. Then, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come on in!" Krystal called out.

Marian came in the front door with Vixey, Dixie and Beaker in tow. "I just took out that Molinari patrol. They weren't much."

Krystal lifted her tail. "How exactly was it done?"

(begin flashback)

A car with a Molinari gangster patrol stopped at an intersection. They were held up by a disguised Marian, Dixie and Vixey. "How can I help you boys?" The patrol commander asked.

Before they could get a response, the gangsters were shot with machine gun fire by Marian and her lovers.

(end flashback)

"With MP40s. Like you said, with their own weapons." Marian smiled.

Beaker put one of his four-fingered hands out, "Meep meep moo moo meep."

The red vixen walked to the blue one. "Uh.. Krystal?"

"Yes?" Krystal turned her head.

The maiden pointed to her breast. "I seem to be new into this lesbianism, ever since you played with me days ago. Perhaps I would like to know more about it?"

The Cerinian opened her mouth. "What a great idea for you! Katt, keep Vixey, Dixie and Beakie company until I am done teaching Marian a "special class"."

Katt nodded. "Okay honey, I'll give them smooth company."

Vixey giggled. "Will do Ms. Krystal!"

Beaker protested while shaking his head "Meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

Krystal and Marian went to her and Katt's bedroom and the Cerinian started to undress. "I did know of the basic notices of lesbian sex and read about it," then she got of her upper clothing "before I met Katt Monroe and her beauty." After getting down to her panties, Krystal continued "But now, since the Molinari war began, I began to read a lot more of the lesbian thing." The Cerinian took of her panties, now butt naked. "See?" Krystal smiled.

Marian giggled then stripped all the way down to her panties. "Like how to "restrain" a girl before sex and where to do it?"

The blue vixen giggled. "Of course I did read that stuff like I was shitless."

"Okay then." Marian sighed and slid her panties away.

Krystal gestured that the maiden lie down then she began the lesson. "Now you do know that the first basic of lesbianism is kissing, yes?" Krystal flirted. Marian nodded and Krystal kissed her on her lips, then cheeks and neck. "You do remember breast fondling, don't you?" Krystal put her open hands over Marian's breasts, and Marian nodded "I do know of that." Krystal used her hands to fondle the red maiden's boobs then she gave a few licks to the nipples. Marian moved herself onto her front and Krystal rubbed her hands on her back. "Ha ha! What is this called anyway?" Marian giggled. "A back rub, one of the things a woman could try to keep another lady company."

Marian then raised her butt, revealing her vagina and her arse to Krystal. "And you seem to remember the bodily insertions into one's behind or vaginal. Good job Marian." Krystal was excited. "Do you see your feet?" The vixen pointed to the maiden's feet. "I do notice them, but I don't see them." The red maid chuckled. "Well, sometimes women can play with their feet be it tickling or licking them." Krystal said.

The Cerinian looked at the alarm clock, it read 12:18, then she turned back to Marian. "Now that you know the basics of woman nudity, we can now go into the advances."

Krystal got off the bed and walked to her drawer. She opened it and took out a dildo. "What is that in your hand there?" Marian asked.

Krystal returned to the bed and explained "Alright Maid Marian, some of the time, women have had discomfort from men's penises. If they have not felt up to it, they use sex toys to pleasure themselves as if they were with men." She held up the dildo. "See this? This is a dildo, one of the main sex toys used by women."

The vixen put the dildo on her nightstand and then started another explanation. "Have you uh... ever covered yourself in chocolate or whipped cream?" Krystal asked. Marian nodded "I was given a chocolate shower by Beaker, and it was fun for me, but embarrassing for him." The maiden giggled. Krystal chuckled "Well, women can cover themselves chocolate, whipped cream, sauce and other eating bric-a-brac. They just have to clean up afterwords. One time, before I arrived on Corneria, I fed Fox a chocolate dessert, from my breasts!"

Krystal lifted her sensitive blue legs. "Did you know that women of royalty are more flexible when naked?" Marian did a sexy pose. "Oh yes, that's what Beaker showed me." Krystal smiled and said "Women can do graceful and flexible moves whether they are naked or not."

Marian watched as Krystal sat up straight. She then pointed to the bathroom. "There are different places to have sex with a girl or a male, the bed is a regular place to mate. The couch and floor is somewhat comforting. On a table, you have to watch your weight in case it breaks off." Krystal spread her arms and opened her hands. "The wettest sex spots are a bathtub, a shower, sink, and other watery places. Sometimes I like to get my fur wet. On beach sand, you could make love while dirtying the sands all over. You can't have sex with the law watching though. And if you DID, the heat comes after you."

"Well, that's embarrassing for ladies going naked." Marian put a finger near her head.

Krystal picked up one of the bed sheets. "Now we go into one of the aggressive part of sex, restraint sex. Sex with restraints is when one girl or boy is slaved, and has to obey the master. In likely-hood, the slave" she placed one sheet corner near one of her mattress's "would be tied down or chained against a wall. You may even tie someone to a tree if possible." Krystal then put herself on her back, hands behind her and her right knee up. "Let's sample it, my hands behind my back."

Marian crawled over to the laden Krystal and sniffed her body. With that, she licked her tongue on Krystal's belly, eliciting giggles from the Cerinian lady. The maid stopped and brought her face to see her friends with a smile. "Am I as cozy as other vixens?" Krystal gave a thumbs-up. "Much descent." The Cerinian watched while Marian put her hands on her shoulders, then leaned in and licked her nipples. Krystal moaned and brushed her hands on Marian's red tail.

"Well, I win." Marian giggled.

Krystal sat up. "Now you know much about lesianism. For a treat, where would you like to have sex with me?"

Marian thought up. The bed was just a beginner, the couch was the same. Even the floor of other rooms was bland. "How about we do it in the bathroom? Your bathroom."

Krystal nodded "Okay Ms. Marian, whatever you say." The two nude vixens walked hand-in-hand into the Cerinian's bathroom. Her bathroom was in her bedroom while the other bathroom was in the hall.

* * *

><p>Molinari Compound<p>

"Yes, I've got him in front of me." Keller, the Molinari's black frog chauffeur phoned Eric. Redgrave was coming to him.

The dartmoor stopped his run. "It's about Krystal!"

Keller nodded "I'll call back soon." Then the frog hung up.

Redgrave explained. "It appears we found tonight's boxing match. I think Krystal might attend."

"Krystal, ALIVE?"

"Yes, I hacked into one of her phone calls and I heard her voice! She's alive and well! If Eric finds out she's breathing...we're fucked." Redgrave chattered his teeth.

Keller checked his schedule and saw he had nothing better to do. "At the game tonight, you can watch the match from a closet. I'll drive Krystal to the game like I'm from the government house. Then after the game, I'll come get you, and then, we'll cut her down with pitch forks."

Redgrave smirked. "Good plan mate."

"Thanks sir."

* * *

><p>Back at Krystal's house.<p>

The naked vixens entered Krystal's bathroom. Marian tapped her toes on her friend's floor tiles. "This is amazing! How did you come up with this floor plan?"

Krystal bowed. "The flooring was done by the Cornerian forces while setting up my summer home. The toilet is in the left. The tub and the shower are separate."

Marian laughed and lifted her tail up. "Such a cute way to set up a bathroom."

Krystal gave out a giggle and went behind the red vixen. The vixen reached her hands onto Marian's breasts. Krystal rubbed Marian's boobies for a few cycles. With this, the Cerinian began to journey her hands down her lover's body. Marian sighed with a smile. "Do you like my body? My silky fur?" The maid giggled. "Mmmhmm. Sometimes, ladies with red and white fur turn me on." Krystal continued rubbing Marian's naked body, even touching her belly button. Eventually, Marian's vagina was breached by Krystal's fingers. Marian moaned with sexual arousal while her blue friend rubbed her. "I want it so bad! Do it Krystal!" Marian moaned. The red vixen bursted and her juices splashed onto the bathroom floor.

Marian broke off and jiggled her naked breasts. "Well! That was amazing, jamming into a lady while she is standing."

Krystal put a hand on her head. "It is kind of tricky to finger while ladies stand." She squatted down. "But it's sometimes more fun than doing it sitting." The blue fox giggle while flicking her nipples.

Vixey came in still naked. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no, you're not." Krystal turned to the bright red vixen, legs crossed.

Vixey joined the vixens and she pointed one of Krystal's white tattoos. "I'm a little curious about these tattoos. Where did you get them?"

"The ones near my tail, my arms and my legs? They're actually Cerinian markings." Krystal laid her hands on her waist. "Would you like to know what they mean?"

"Oh yes." Vixey and Marian nodded.

Krystal sat with her legs crossed then she pointed to her tattoos on her arms. "Every tribe on Cerinia was represented by markings like this one here. On my arms, these mean love and honor." She turned around and pointed to the mark near her tail. "This one here, shows courage as my father showed when he was young and alive." The Cerinian shifted to show her left side and one of her nipple sides. "Now do you see what's on my leg? This symbol represents strength. I know that I have hidden strength to kill Molinari and his minions, even his Netherrealm friend Quan Chi."

Vixey giggled and pointed out to Krystal's legs. "Do you even have that circle mark on one leg?"

Krystal went on her left side and pointed the mark on her other leg. "Both legs."

"Mee mee meeeeep!" (I heard that!) Beaker called out.

Krystal giggled. "Beaker is so negative at times."

* * *

><p>St. Mikhail's Church<p>

Eric sat with ever present bodyguards in time for the sermon to begin. He got out a prayer and the priest got to his stand. "We must hope it goes well and Jessy doesn't get me." Eric whispered.

"I take, as my text today: Memoirs of One's Family." The priest said.

Minutes later, the sermon was halfway through when Eric was called up. "Eric, have you lost your loved one to some evil forces?"

"I have." Eric said sadly.

"Do you believe your loved ones could be avenged?"

"I do."

"Is this villain of yours dead?"

"She is."

The skunk don went to the pipe organ and announced "I wish to play something to honor my father."

He sat down and began playing his song for the church.

**Eric:**

**Oh father, we had loved you**

**My heart for you is what I had**

**Your killer was a woman who was very evil**

**But yet I'm sad.**

Much the church stood up and joined Eric.

**Eric and church guests:**

**Your (my) father was our father too**

**He had built us a world of awe**

**Now that he gone we will surely miss him**

**Under the boundaries and languish of law.**

**His cruel flesh hid a happy heart**

**My (your) happiness had faded away**

**But We will not forget you and our lives**

**So we will not suffer this day.**

Eric continued solo.

**Eric:**

**You can rest now, oh father of mine**

**I am now proud of my life**

**We may join you soon in the aftermath**

**But I will handle my own strife...**

The holy father then said "Go in peace, and my the lord follow you, amen."

* * *

><p>Back at Krystal's<p>

Beaker was watching a violent action movie. As he saw explosions and gunshots, he shrieks like a maniac. He went to the main computer and Googled for tonight's boxing matches. He saw one scheduled: Bernardine Wallcroft vs. Eduard van der Marwitz. Beaker immediately used Bunsen's money and paid for tickets to the match.

The Muppet walked to Krystal's room to inform her of the news but did not see her. He sighed but heard girl voices in the bathroom. Beaker opened the door and saw the 5 animal girls naked in the tub. Though Krystal, Katt, Marian,, Dixie and Vixey were stopped their noise making, Beaker screamed.

"Oh it's alright Beakie, you can watch." Vixey assured the assistant.

Beaker protested "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

The golden retriever flicked her nipples past Krystal's. "So Krysty, What kind of women do you prefer to uh... show your breasts to?"

Krystal giggled and pointed to her breasts. "I mainly prefer showing my good girl body to felines, but I don't mind canines, birds, bears, and well, about many animal species."

Marian smiled. "And do you like your body?"

"Oh yes Marian, I believe to be so cute for me to go naked." Krystal wet her breasts a bit. "I first showed off my nudity on Sauria to a dinosaur couple." She stood up with a smile. "But they did not mind."

Katt gripped Marian's foxy breasts and kissed her. "For what it was worth, I showed my first nudity in one of my art classes. I asked a student to make a sculpture of me naked and she I loved it." Katt did the pose like it was from the sculpture, her legs on the ground with her toes and knees up, arms under breasts, and smile on her face. "See, that was the nude pose the sculpture was like."

The orange-red vixen let the red vixen kiss her naked breasts. "Ever since Tod died, I approved ladies naked in front of me."

Marian hugged Dixie and Vixey in a triple hug. "If I'm as much as just right, we can Robin take care of 4 women in his home. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Dixie laid her hands under her head. "Oh, that would be perfect." Vixey laughed and rested one of her hands on her face. "I'd like that."

Krystal waved her finger around. "This planet Earth, must be one hell of a planet you come from. No people can be wrong abo-" The Muppet assistant stopped her by meeping that a boxing match was tonight. He had bought the tickets for ladies and they had to get ready immediately.

2 hours before the game, Katt and Dixie had gotten dressed for the boxing match while Krystal asked Beaker to send tickets to Wu Chiao, Kuai Yue, Fara, Anna, Scarlet, Sean, Vera, Allen, Stephanie, Samantha and Allison. The still naked vixens decided to lotion themselves before the game.

"So, Krystal, when did you first discover real sports?" Marian asked while she lotioned her breasts.

Krystal applied lotion to her arms. "Fox brought me here to Corneria for my first time, and he showed me baseball. He taught me how to bat the ball and keep from getting a foul. I didn't mind playing it buck naked to get a feel for it."

Vixey giggled. "I'm starting to handle the sports." The orange-red vixen lotioned her tail, then shoulders. "I try to handle the kemari with my tail."

The Cerinian completed her upper torso. "I have tried more sports. Tennis, kick ball which is like baseball, even rugby, and that is death defying without protective gear." As she started on her lower half, Beaker told her "Meep meep meep moo moo moo meep meep."

Marian began to lotion her back, butt and tail. "You know what I'm thinking? Ladies should best handle dangerous sports naked. Like uh... boxing and wrestling."

Krystal gasped excitingly while Beaker gave a nervous gasp. "That's a good idea you have Marian!" Krystal smiled while Beaker protested with meeps.

Beaker whimpered what the ladies will try next. "How about we give a high breasts!" The 3 nude vixen leaned back "Cowa.." then bounced their breasts against each others "BUNGA!" Beaker screamed loudly while the ladies cheered. "Best luck at the game girls!" Krystal smiled.


	19. Extend: Marian's Big Worry

The Cornerian hit squad member with the video camera arrived at the Molinari family compound. He had wanted to report to his boss.

"Hey, guys. You gotta let me in to see the boss." the hit member said.

The gate guard, a cheetah told him "Sorry, the boss is sleeping."

The hit team member showed his video camera. "There's a vid I think the boss should see."

The guard looked at the camera and was sure of what the guy had on it. "Okay, Ciccio. You can go in."

Ciccio, the terrier member of the hit squad ran into the crime family's house to inform his boss of what he taped last night. We also spot a snow wolf coming out. "What is this racket before breakfast?" The snow wolf said with a British accent.

"Ah, Nigel Masterson the quaker hit squad leader." The guard sighed.

"You did know that Krystal killed the first don, but we must not incur Eric's wrath." Nigel warned.

At morning, when the birthday girls left, Krystal yawned on her bed and she saw a note that read "Thanks for the night, Krystal."

Krystal smiled. "You're welcome, Tara. All's well when I marry Katt."

The beautiful vixen sat up straight, stretched her arms as she yawned then she put a hand behind her right ear. "Oh well, time to clean before Katt appears before me."

The vixen went to her bathroom, humming something as she prepared to shower up. After laying her blue towel on her counter, she looked into her mirror. "I did murder a tough crime boss, and I just pray that any of his men will not get in here."

The still naked Krystal turned on her hot shower water and then got in. "Katt, she's is very gorgeous around the women. She sure can wrap her tail into 'em and thrust it into their pussies." Krystal said as she got her fur wet.

Krystal dampened her scrubber with shampoo and said "Girls with white fur. Oh they must be irresistible." then giggled.

She sighed and started by scrubbing her back. Krystal loved solo showers when she was on the Great Fox and she even let Fox come into the water with him sometimes. "Fara, oh we're about even vixens as we show off in the nude."

Krystal smiled while she moved her scrubby to her front and then started by washing her belly and her breasts. "The elephant sisters. Those lovely long trunks are so sexy I just gotta love them." As she scrubbed her butt and tail, Krystal said "Emily, oh she is so cute as she strips down and plays with the ladies."

The vixen put her left leg on a shower wall and kept her smile as she ran her cloth up and down even her left thigh. She wiggled a toe as she reached her foot. When her left leg was satisfied enough, Krystal moved onto to scrubbing her right leg yet did not have to put it on the wall.

After she got her vagina later, she moved to her arms, starting with the left. "The circus girls, they're so lovable as I would prefer them naked. That Malizoo, she has the finest dancer legs in Corneria." Krystal then scrubbed her right arm and then finished with her armpits and elbows.

As soon as Krystal finished her scrubbing, she looked around. "At least I'll have some quality time in here." The vixen wanted to finger herself, but then a knock was heard. "Yes?"

Katt came in with her cell phone. "Marian's on the phone."

Krystal came out of the shower, wet and naked, dried herself and didn't cover herself while she took the phone. "What did you want this morning?"

"Krystal, something's bothering me over the news lately. I saw the news last night, and something's widened my eyes." Marian's voice said in a worry.

The vixen giggled, "Can we discuss it at my place after breakfast?"

"Okay." Marian hung up.

* * *

><p>Don Eric examined the video camera Ciccio had given to him. "What do you think is on this camera?"<p>

Ciccio told his boss "Sir, I think you'll wanna watch it on the big TV."

Eric took the camera to the living room and told some up-late children to leave. He put the tape from the camera in the VCR. Eric turned to his lackey "This had better not be orders from the police to hunt me down."

As they got TV picture, the 2 mafia men saw what Ciccio recorded for his boss, Krystal and Katt having some girl related fun with the birthday girls from last night.

"As you can see, Krystal seemed to have second thoughts 'bout having sex with her old lovebird Fox McCloud. She chose this honky feline over the vulpine male."

Eric looked closely at a scene of Katt and Krystal fucking another girl. "And do they spend time together?"

Ciccio nodded "They would also spend some times with other girls on this very planet, even if they are tourists."

Eric looked into his hand "So where is this suckhead Fox now?"

Ciccio looked at a cloned copy of Fox's cell phone "He's on the Great Fox partying with his male buds."

Eric looked at the weak minded hit member. "This sort of evidence against Krystal will help us send her to the pits of hell!"

Ciccio prepared to rally the hit squad but is stopped by his boss. "Don't worry. If you try and go after McCloud now, you're going to my life in danger. I'll probably get rubbed out...possibly by her."

Ciccio sighed in relief. "Okay sir. We'll take care of Fox."

Ciccio left the living room to join the other members of the hit squad, who were all lounging, such as music and video games. Ciccio got onto his laptop. "Want me to order a pizza for later?"

Yusef turned from a shooting range. "Make mine supreme comrade."

Ciccio nodded. "One of these days, Star Fox is dead under the claws of the mafia."

Nigel who was watching the target practice chuckled. "I'm game for anything as long as it comes in the way of our business, but I wish to hunt hit contracts, not the vengeance of one's son."

"By the way, where's the house gardener, Treelow Dawson?" Rosata looked around because he had plants needed to be cut.

* * *

><p>Krystal opened her door and saw Maid Marian wearing a prom dress. "What is it that you wish to talk to me about?" Krystal asked.<p>

Marian looked around and said "Let's talk about it inside."

After Marian came inside, she and Krystal sat down on the couch in the living room while the TV was playing Von Ryan's Express (from 20th Century Fox). "Krystal, I believe there is a danger to your life."

Krystal sipped her coffee. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

The red vixen rested her hands on the lower half of her dress. "Sometime ago, you murdered the tough crime lord Alberto Molinari. You and Katt failed to notice that Alberto had a son. He is Eric. He was given command of the Cornerian mafia by his consigliere, Robert Favala. For no reason at all, Eric seems angry with you and your fellow Star Fox comrades. Something in my gut tells me that, a hit squad as been paid to murder McCloud."

Krystal turned shocked "What? The mafia have a hit on my ex-boyfriend!"

Marian nodded. "I'm afraid even the police can't keep Fox safe from the contract out for his blood."

Krystal pointed to herself. "What can me and Katt do to keep me calm?"

Marian noticed the knot that held Krystal's robe on. "Let's get you out of that clothing." She prepared to undo the knot when Krystal held her back, "I'll do it." The vixen got up from her seat as the movie on the TV played on, then she undid the knot and spread her arms, causing the robe to drop, leaving Krystal completely naked. "Okay, now I'll undo your dress." Krystal moved her hands behind Marian's dress and unzipped it. She then moved the dress completely off, leaving her panties remaining. Krystal moved her hands down until she had the maiden's panties were off and Marian was also naked.

Katt also came out of the shower, to the living room, still naked. "Oh Marian, you talked to my girl?"

Marian nodded. "I'll do what I can to keep Krystal out of trouble with criminals."

Krystal and Marian stood up. "She is sensitive as long as she is naked." Marian pointed to Krystal. Krystal put her tail against the maid's clitoris. "Marian sure is soft, because of her red fur."

"Krystal, are you hoping Beaker isn't recording or photographing you and Marian naked together?" Katt got worried.

Krystal smiled. "I am. Beaker had better not be seeing us nude."

Maid Marian laid herself on the ground and spread herself open. "Krystal. I'm all yours today." Marian smiled. Krystal got on her hands and knees above the red fox. Krystal readied her beautiful tail "I'm going to use my tail, to show off how it can feel." Krystal told Marian as she giggled. The blue Cerinian moved her tail back a bit and then started to thrust her tail into the red girl. Marian moaned softly and gyrated her body while Krystal thrusted her tail into her. "Oh Krystal... I want to feel it. Keep the day going." Marian moaned. The red vixen moved her hands up and groped the Cerinian's breasts. While she continued to thrust, Krystal began to rub her nipples against Marian's. "Do these kind of lesbian sex situations have breast rubbings or what?" Krystal shouted. Marian nodded "Sometimes." Krystal continued to thrust on as Marian went on with breast massaging. "Do it harder. Make me more happier Krystal!" Marian moaned happily. They did not see that Katt was masturbating behind them. "Continue your routine, Krystal. I won't interrupt you." Katt paused her own fingering a bit before resuming. Marian began to moan even louder as she was nearing her climax "I'm going to burst soon. Hurry Krystal." Marian screamed. Then a few seconds later, Marian came, as did Katt.

The ladies rested for a bit, then sat up. "That was fun girls! It was my first time, having sex with a naked girl. Thanks, Krystal." Marian smiled.

Krystal groped Marian's breasts. "When this private war against the mafia is over, you can come to my wedding."

Marian kept her smile. "I'll bring in Klucky too." she lifted a leg, "Would you care to show a strip dance to the guests?"

Krystal and Katt nodded. "A beautiful wedding strip dance. Oh yeah!"

Just then, outside, Beaker got his camera ready, and then he photographed Krystal, Marian and Katt naked as they stood up. "Meep meep moo meep!"

As he prepared to leave, the sliding door opened and Krystal said. "Give me the camera, Beaker!"

Beaker turned at the naked Krystal and screamed. "Meep meep meep meep meep!" as Beaker panicked, he was caught by the leg. "Give it, or your off the guest list!" Krystal demanded.

Beaker gave up the camera and ran off. Krystal showed the camera to Maid Marian. "See? Beaker did photograph me naked once again."

Marian examined the photo of her and her naked mates. "It won't be harmful."

Krystal was surprised "Really?"

Marian hugged the blue vixen. "It won't harm your health. I'll arrange for Beaker to give a photoshoot of you and the bride naked at you and Katt's wedding."

Krystal smiled "Think so?"

Marian nodded. "Oh yes. It will be a wedding blast in front of female guests, be it minor or not."

The Cerinian grinned playfully, "In the meantime, wanna learn how to fight?"

The red maid gave a wide smile, "You mean, to protect you from the mafia?"

"We'll do it by the sea if you want." Krystal giggled eager to teach a friend of hers to fight.

(start song: Scratch & Crime from Techno Police 21C)

Krystal and Katt took Marian outside to teach her to fight while they were still naked. They first taught the maiden how to fight unarmed. The two vixens did karate-like punches and kicks. When Krystal hard lifted her breasts and whipped her tail, the maiden asked, "What is that fighting style, Krystal?"

"This is called Cerinia-style karate. I even taught Katt that while we were here." The vixen smiled.

"Thank you, my lovely lady." Marian giggled.

(:20)

Katt next taught Marian how to handle a sword using a dao. She showed by doing diagonal swings, then gracefully jumping and doing a slash. She dared, "Give it a shot!"

The maid first swung the sword right, the thrusted it into the center, then swung up and down, then spun and did a left, then moved slowly forward while swinging it diagonally around, then stopped and pointed the sword at Krystal. "Pretty good weapon!" Marian smiled.

(:53)

Next, they taught Marian how to handle long weapons like staffs and spears. Marian followed her vixen friend in unison with a regular bo staff, while Krystal used hers passed down from her father. "Just gets better and better, Marian." Krystal said after showing a cartwheel and a jumping staff swing.

"Nice one."

(1:11)

Next came archery. Marian knew she saw her husband Robin Hood shoot with a bow & arrow and decided to try it herself. She shot the bow given her by Katt at two melons. "Right between the eyes, Marian, good shot!" The blu (Italian for blue) vixen smiled.

(1:28)

Krystal next began to teach her maiden friend how to use guns. The vixen and cat couple demonstrated using blanks on a crate. The red vixen took the gun and shot it at Krystal. It was also a blank. "Good shot, now we move onto machine guns." Katt giggled. They moved onto using machine guns. The girls used MP40s and shot at a frisbee with blanks. "Now, your shooting skills are getting better, Marian!" Krystal giggled.

"Now that you know guns, we move to the last training bit, throws and grapples."

(2:20)

The vixen and cat taught Maid Marian how to use throw combat. Katt's was aikido while Krystal's used Cerinian style wrestling. Their fur got dirtied by the sand while they did this. Then, Krystal decided to show a defensive technique when Marian grabbed her waist.

(2:54)

The blue vulpine licked in her friend's face sexually then went to her neck, causing her to lower her defenses. Then, she kissed her on the breasts, weakening the grip. Krystal then threw the red vixen to the sand.

"What is that?" The pink cat was confused.

Krystal smiled, "The Cerinia fight style's, Sexual Passion Defense."

(song end)

Marian got up and brushed herself. "Now I know how to fight, thanks."

Suddenly, a pair of garden clippers landed between the blue fox's beautiful legs. "Who did that? What cocksucker did this?!" Krystal demanded.

A young donkey came to them, "You know, Don Eric has orders to take you out, villain."

"And just who the hell are you?" Katt asked not bothering to cover her naked body.

"Treelow Dawson, gardener for Molinari."

Krystal looked around and said, "Oooh shit!'

(start song: Attractive Match from Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma at 1:03)

The donkey gardener ran to his target while yelling. "Prepare for the wrath of the don's father you killed!"

The vixens nodded, "Remember the training!" Krystal said.

Marian giggled.

(1:19)

"Tell that to the man you killed!" The garden did taekwondo kicks which the vixen dodged. Not only was he a gardener, but also a good fighter.

Treelow raised his foot, "I'll send you to hell to meet him!" He brought it down, but Marian defended with a high block.

"Tag team, huh?!"

Marian smirked, "Actually, it's a handicap!"

The Cerinian vixen ran to his face to surprise him and next...

(1:51)

She kneed him in the face while Marian whipped her tail to his back, hurting him. The two did a double kick to his face.

The two beat him with punches and kicks, then Marian slapped him across the face multiple times. Lastly, the two foxes took two swords and impaled him in the neck.

(2:15)

After releasing their swords, the donkey struggled to speak, "What a fierce fight couple you make... but a mortal is still a mortal... When the time arrives, Eric will bring a massive army to you, and you... Krystal will die on the spear the mightiest crime don alive..." Treelow then died.

(song end)

Katt cheered on her girlfriend and her maid friend. "And that's the end of the lessons for today."

"Get rid of the body." Krystal kindly ordered. Marian sent the body out to sea. "Now we need another shower."


	20. Fight Night

Krystal, Katt, Marian, Vixey,Dixie and Beaker got dressed to go to the boxing match between Bernardine Wallcroft and Eduard van der Marwitz. When they got out to the front lawn, they were sighted by an Aston Martin DB5 driven by John Keller, the frog chauffeur of the Molinari. "Evening, ladies."

"Did I ask for-" Katt was cut off by the chauffeur, "My name is John Keller, I'm from the government house, and I'm here to take you to the boxing match your booked to."

The vixen giggled, "Okay. You can transport us, anyway." Krystal and her party got in.

They did not see Redgrave who was in the trunk. He radioed, "Quan Chi, the target's in the car. What do you want us to do when the match we're going to is over?"

"First, watch the match from a utility closet, then ambush her and gun her down." Quan radioed.

They arrived minutes later and Krystal's party got out. They saw the ladies whom Krystal sent tickets to; Wu Chiao, Kuai Yue, Fara, Scarlet, Anna, Sean, Vera, Allen, Stephanie, Samantha and Allison.

"Hell of a day for a boxing match, don't you think?" Fara asked.

Marian jiggled her breasts, "Sure is."

The two teenage white cats rubbed their heads, "Mom told us we should be careful when at a boxing match."

"Same goes for me." Sean turned and prepared to go inside.

As the group got their tickets, Krystal phoned the government house, "Yes, Ms. Krystal."

"Did you boys send someone to collect me for a boxing match? My friend Beaker got me a ticket." the vixen flirted.

The male voice said, "Even though you got yourself, we felt you didn't need a chauffeur."

Fara began to get suspicious of Keller who went to a utility closet with Redgrave, "Something's fishy about your chauffeur, Krystal."

The girls went to the auditorium where the boxing ring was. A man in circus-like clothing pulled out his microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" He announced as the crowd cheered.

Two people came up to the ring, one female tiger, one male goat. The announcer announced, "From the planet Hanzhong, the girl who slew 40 bandits, the yellow thundercloud, Bernardine Wallcroft!" Krystal's party and others cheered for the tigress boxer.

"And from Corneria, the country of Sieger, from the city of Wisborg, the Schmerzen Express, the gate leading to Hell, Eduard van der Marwitz!" Several others cheered for the goat.

The referee raised his hands then threw them down while the ring bell rang, "FIGHT!"

(start song: Aku no Shuugeki from Hokuto no Ken)

The boxers took up their stances and began to fight. Bernardine used jabs, and straights, giving bruises to her opponent's face. When Eduard retaliated with a hook and a head butt, the referee reprimanded "Dammit, if you try that again, you're disqualified!"

The goat told him, "Disqualified my ass!"

He tried a body blow, but the feline swayed gracefully away. This shocked Beaker who meeped at her. Next, Bernardine did an uppercut and took out one of the goat's teeth. She then did two fierce punches to his chest, knocking him out cold.

(stop song at 1:12)

The referee counted as Eduard tried to get back up, but slipped and fell back down. When the count reached ten, he lowered his head in shame. The crowd's cheered and Krystal and Katt gave a toast with their soda cups.

"You poor goat. You attack without thinking what you're doing." Bernardine patted the loser's head.

Krystal shouted, "That was a nice fight!"

The tigress turned to the Star Fox pilot and threw a locker room pass to the vixen.

After watching the fight end, Redgrave nodded, "Let's do it, mate."

Krystal and her party walked to the locker rooms of female boxers. Beaker wanted to go to another bathroom. But Marian grabbed him by his lab coat and dragged him inside. She saw Bernardine conversing with a female frog, green skin, an orange furred wolverine girl, and an almost obese elephant female. "Hey there, Bernardine." Krystal greeted.

"Hi, honey. Say, I know you from Time Magazine." The tigress greeted.

"Hey, I'm Chloe Callard." The frog girl gripped her medium breasts.

The wolverine girl purred, "My name's Ze Ran."

The elephant boxer patted her belly and did some jabs, "My name is Mahima Maeda."

The tigress was thinking something then told the group, "Say, Krystal, wonder if we could have some private fun with you and those kids of yours."

Katt nodded, "Go ahead."

First the boxer women took off their clothes until they were naked. "Up to it?" Bernardine lickedher own nipples.

Allison and Scarlet nodded. "We sure are!" The birds took their clothes off.

By then, the ladies were naked while Beaker screamed.

While in the halls, Keller and Redgrave were checking the people who were looking for gift shops, and even the staff members for signs Krystal. "Son of a bitch! WHERE IS SHE!?" The dartmoor rabbit demanded.

"Check the locker rooms?"

Mahima pressed herself on Fara's naked body, "Always wanted to be a naked boxer."

The fennec giggled, "This is your chance in a lifetime."

Marian pinned the wolverine down, "Ms. Ze Ran, we're gonna have some fun tonight!"

Ze Ran set her feline arms on the red vixen's back, "You sure are a fine lady."

The frog and tigress pressed themselves on Krystal, "You and your girlfriend could use a bit of overtime." Chloe giggled.

The blue vixen and her pink cat girlfriend sat down, "Ready for it..?" Krystal smiled.

"All the way from Hanzhong, I am!" Bernardine nodded.

Soon, the girls entered into an orgy. Beaker ran around the locker room in a panic. He saw Samantha and Anna getting it one, wolf and doggy style with their tails. The pomeranian girl flirted, "I could use extra help here!" He screamed and ran off. The labs assistant next wanted to brush through Scarlet and Allison while the birds made love to Mahima. The red stripper bird giggled, "Don't you like strippers?" then the elephant raised her trunk sexually, "I could squirt water if you want." Beaker meeped in rejection and continued trying to escape. Wu Chiao, Kuai Yue had their way to Vera, Allen and Sean and spotted Beaker wanting to rush through. "Can't you see we;re trying to have fun, Mr. B?" Kuai smiled while Beaker screamed.

Redgrave and Keller came out of the girl's restroom and had no luck for Krystal. Suddenly, they heard Beaker panicking from a boxer locker room. "It could be Krystal! Let's go!" Keller smiled with joy and he and the hitman ran towards the source.

Beaker continued panicking until the girls heard guns cocking. The girls were shocked in the middle of their orgy, "Everyone, hide!" Krystal ordered.

The ladies hid when Redgrave came in, armed with a shotgun. He was looking for the vixen when she suddenly appeared behind him and took his gun. "What the hell, you're alive?!" The rabbit was shocked but then, Krystal pulled the trigger and blew him away from the chest, destroying his heart.

Keller came in with a pistol. "Redgrave? Red, where the hell are you?!" No one was heard.

Krystal called out, "Who has sent you anyway?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I was just sent to pick you up for the boxing game!" The chauffeur nervously told the unseen vixen.

"By whom?!"

Keller chattered his teeth and excused "By... the government house?"

"I don't think so." Krystal told him.

By the time he saw the dartmoor rabbit's corpse, a fist came at him, it was Maid Marian's!

(Start song: Important Battle field from Gundam Wing at 1:06)

The chauffeur was punched back. Krystal ran in and attacked him with his staff, then Katt and Bernardine ambushed with punches. The black frog did a punch to the tigress's breast and got hit by the staff again. It was then time to get even. He took out a whip.

(1:26)

Keller yelled, "You're not leaving alive!" then attacked at the vixen with a series of whip swings. He was only able to get one hit in. The frog did frighten Beaker by cutting his soda cup in half. The vixen kicked the chauffeur down and she, Marian and Katt wrapped their tails around Keller's unprotected neck.

(1:45)

"It seemed like many whips, but against a supernatural fox like me, it's nothing more than a jump rope!" Krystal warned.

Katt tightened her tail's grip, "Now you pay the price for ruining a girl's time!"

"Then, what the fuck are you shits?!" Keller demanded while he could hardly breathe. Suddenly, his neck was broken by the tails and he died. "Just civilians fighting against the mafia." Marian smiled.

)song end)

The girls cheered. "Let's hear it for the Cerinian!" Scarlet yelled. The girls chanted "Krystal! Krystal! Krystal! Krystal!"

"What a wonderful night we all had." The naked Cerinian vixen smiled.

Nigel suddenly radioed while the girls failed to notice, "Keller? Redgrave? Where are you? Come in! Over!"

Bernardine smiled while groping her own breasts, "Say, Krystal. I got a special type of boxing to show off."

"How about you and me do it at MY place?" Krystal gave the puppy face.

Katt, Marian, Fara, Dixie and Vixey asked excitedly, "Can we watch?!" Beaker however protested "Meep meep meep meep meep!"

The vixen nodded and took Keller's car keys. "Of course you can. I got Mr. Keller's car keys right now."

Marian threw the chauffeur's radio in the trash as Nigel called, "Son of a bitch! John Keller, where the hell are you!?"

As the girls departed, Krystal, Katt, Fara, Dixie, Vixey, Marian, Bernardine and Beaker took the Molinari chauffeur's car. Minutes later, Krystal and her friends made it to her beach house.

They went to the backyard and Katt got some pool chairs out. The tigress boxer then told the Cerinian, "First, we must strip our clothes off." They both took their clothes off again. Even Marian couldn't contain her excitement, nor Beaker his panic.

"What is this boxing style you developed?" The vixen giggled.

"Exhibitionist boxing, where you box naked, even if you have to flash." The tigress gave a flirty smile.

Bernardine did some jabs, flashing her breasts for the little crowd. "You girls can take your shirts and bras off, if you like." Krystal purred. Their girl crowd toke their shirts and bras off, much to Beaker's disapproval. The boxer did some Thai boxing moves involving elbows and knees, going as far as flashing her clitoris. After dong two uppercuts that nearly bruised Krystal, Bernardine shook hands with the vixen. "Now you, try it."

The vixen it some regular boxing moves, showing off her breasts, then did one illegal boxing move, the headbutt while shaking her boobs. Marian and Vixey gasped with smiles while Beaker ducked his head into his shirt. Krystal did some Muai Thai fighting moves as her sexy body parts shook for the short crowd, causing Beaker to meep at the moves. The Cerinian vixen did some punches to the feline's breasts and knocked her back. "Now you got very sexy, Ms. Krystal." The vixen giggled, "Just getting my performance better."

Beaker sighed, "Meep meep meep meep."

The red maid vixen wrapped her tail around the boxer, "Can I make you some pancreas?"

"Sure. Certainly."

The blue vixen licked her lips, "Nice treat, by the way!" She jumped and bounced her breasts.


	21. Two Visits to Krystal

6 days before the Molinari battle.

Beaker's apartment

The lab assistant sighed while Marian, Vixey and Dixie came into the hotel room's living room all nude. "Meep meep meep meep meep meep." Beaker had rested his right hand on his head and was not seeing them.

Vixey wiggled her tail, "So what are we doing today?"

"It seems the day you arrived here, I have forgotten to teach you how to put on clothes properly." The maid vixen replied with a smile.

Maid Marian threw some dresses as well as bras and panties to a coffee table.

"To apply a bra, you pick it up, move the straps to your back like this," the maid picked up a bra and put it on, "then clip it on." She next got on panties, "Then you take a pair of panties you want and slide them up your legs."

The two ladies did so and Dixie asked, "Is Klucky out for-"

"Yes. She's out with Bunnydew." Marian giggled. "Now try putting those dresses on,"

Both Dixie and Vixey struggled at appeared to have gotten them on. "Here, let me check on you." The maid fox looked at the two and saw their dresses were loosening. "Well... Too bad."

"What do you mean?" Vixey the red-orange vixen asked.

"Too loose. Let's say we uh... spend the rest of the day revealed to the world." Marian stripped off her bra then turned around and slid her panties down making sure Beaker wasn't hearing with a smile. She slingshot her panties at the lab assistant who noticed, shrieked and ducked his head to avoid it. He turned back to his sleep.

However, Dixie and Vixey playfully stripped their clothes with giggles and this time, Beaker heard it and screamed.

"Let's get out there and enjoy the sun." The maiden offered.

They walked out of the hotel in the buff while Beaker stayed. The three nude girls passed a bikini clad giraffe who flirted, "Whoa, nice cheekies." referring to the maid's swaying butt. The three next passed a rhino couple with the female admiring, "I'd love to get my hands in those." while the male slapped her. Another girl who passed them was a 14 year old elephant female who saw their swaying breasts.

However they passed a police car, and one of the cops told his driver, "Damn it, we got streakers loose!"

The car's lights began flaring and the siren on it was blaring. It turned to chase the nude females, the cop warned "You three, you have publicly displayed your bodies, get in the car and-" However Marian, Vixey and Dixie began running off.

The three ran until they reached Krystal's place. Vixey pounded on the door until the blue vixen came to them in a bathrobe.

"What is it?" Krystal was worried.

"We were practicing clothing try ons, and when we failed, we took off our clothes and decided to spend the rest of the day naked. Then as we were admired by ladies, a police officer tried to arrest us." Marian explained then she and her companions came inside.

"So, we came to you." Dixie was relieved.

The blue fox prepared to undo her tie, "You should know that..." then she undid the knot and threw the robe off, leaving herself naked "I was already naked when I came home from the airfield."

"Alright," Marian patted her butt then sat down on the couch, "let's do it."

Then Krystal got on the couch above Marian, "Katt and Stephanie are out for dinner. They said they would bring me leftovers."

Krystal began pleasuring Marian's tits. This caused the red vixen to giggle, "My you are such a lady." Dixie and Vixey began to make out on the floor. The golden retriever ate out the vixen's breasts while pressing her pussy on the fox's. Meanwhile, Krystal pressed her naked body on Marian's. "Yes! Pleasure me with your body, Krystal! Ah!" The maid moaned. "I bet you'll enjoy it more than you think." The Cerinian smiled.

They continued to rub their bodies on one another until Marian passed out.

A few minutes later, Marian woke up and saw Dixie and Vixey in schoolgirl clothing. "How did you get my lovers in those clothes?" Maid Marian was surprised.

"I told them I'd give them a treat if they put some clothes on." Krystal grinned.

The red fox jumped "Oh! I knew you could be a proper clothes teacher."

"Thanks you cute maid!" Krystal laughed with a smile.

Krystal and Marian went to the dining room. "So, what would you like to do with Dixie and Vixey?"

"I would love to take them home with me to Sherwood, marry them so Robin Hood can have three wives to father a lot of kids." The maid smiled.

The Cerinian put her hands together like a kid, "That's quite a plan!"

"Here, can I demonstrate with my tail?" Marian wagged her tail.

The blue fox got on the table, "Let's do it here."

"You got it, Krystal." The maid acknowledged. She raised her tail and began thrusting her tail into the Cerinian. "Come on! Give it your best, Marian! Pretend your a man with that tail!" Krystal moaned The red fox began pressing her breasts on the blue vixen, "I'm sure I will!" Marian continued her tail job, stimulating the vixen with her tail. She groped the girl's butt and increased her pace. Krystal arched her head back and begged, "Do it harder, I'm gonna cum! Make me cum inside you, Marian!"

Eventually, the Cerinian came.

The two rested then Krystal got up off the table and kissed Marian on her butt. This caused the red vixen to roll in laughter. "My my. Aren't you a cheerful maid?"

"Yes! And a flirty one at that!" Marian smiled.

* * *

><p>Molinari compound<p>

Eric was practicing his magnum skills on a dummy with Jessy's face. He swore, "Jessy L. Wolf. You think you're the only man out there? You're not!"

* * *

><p>Back at Krystal's house...<p>

Katt and Krystal heard the door knocking. "Come in." The blue fox called.

In came Amy Rose and Cream in bikinis. "Hi, Krystal. Me and Cream were thinking of having a sleepover at your place. Is that alright?" Amy asked.

"It's clothes optional here so yeah." The blue fox told her friend while gripping her breast.

"Oh, I didn't know it." Cream giggled.

As the two mobian girls took their clothes off, Krystal reminded, "I wanted tor remind you that my friend Stephanie Lockhart is spending time with her mom. She brought Jessy with her, so you can use the guest room."

Amy bounced her hedgehog breasts, "If this place hadn't been clothing optional, I'm Arnold Layne."

At midnight, Krystal bid Amy and Cream, "Goodnight, ladies."

At 2 AM, Krystal heard crying. She got up with a yawn and went out of the room to investigate "Maybe I'll get a glass of water while I'm at this."

When she came out to the living room, she saw a nude mobian fox woman with a breast size like Vanilla's. She had brown fur and red hair on top. Krystal could tell she was naked. Krystal went to the woman who was sitting in the rocking chair, "Hello madame, what's your name?"

"Rosemary Prower, mom of Miles Tails Prower." The mobian fox woman said trying not to cry.

The Cerinian asked her, "What's wrong with you today?"

"I miss my home, my husband Amadeus, and I miss my little Tails..." This time she could not hold back tears. "I've had lots of fun with Tails. I played with him more than I did my husband, I gave him baths, took him out to eat, read him bedtime stories," then began to hesitate, "but what I miss the most is..." Rosemary quietly said "breast feeding..."

Krystal almost did not hear what Rosemary saying on her last word. She gave a stern look and put her blue hands on the woman's shoulders, "Here, Mrs. Prower."

The brown fox wiped her tears, "What do you wish of me?"

"While I can't bring Tails out here, you can pretend I'm your daughter all grown up and you breast feeding. Okay?" The Cerinian asked with a smile.

Rosemary could tell she was eager and said, "Okay..." She pressed her right breast on the Cerinian's muzzle, then let the fox lick it. "I want you to do it. Give me much of the pleasure that my son never gave me when he was young." Krystal giggled quietly not wanting anyone to hear her. The brown mobian flicked her left nipple and said, "Oh, you do it so good." The Cerinian stopped after 4 more minutes.

"Wanna sleep with me and my girlfriend?" The Cerinian vixen offered.

"I'd be delighted to." Rosemary took Krystal's hand and went with her to the vixen and her cat girlfriend's bedroom.

Next morning, Amy came to Krystal's bedroom and saw Rosemary Prower sleeping with the Cerinian and the pink cat. "Hey! It's Tails's mom!"

The hedgehog ran playfully to the bed and hugged her. "Oh, Rosemary! How much have I missed you!"

"Oh ho ho, Amy! Funny as ever!" Rosemary laughed. She flicked her bare breasts, "How's Tails doing with Cream?"

"Not much."

The brown fox spread her pussy lips, "Whenever I've been sleeping with my Tails, he always wears his sneakers." She giggled and soon Krystal and Katt got up too.

"Oh, who is this mommy that needs help?" Katt asked.

"Her name's Rosemary Prower. Another mom who's had her heartbroken on Mobius." Krystal answered.

The mobian fox raised her arms with a yawn and bounced her boobs, "Wonder what girls could give me time to make up for my husband?"

"There's my mom, Vanilla. Wanna try her?" Cream offered.

"Okay, Cream. I'll visit your mom, and we'll discuss how things can be for us. Who knows, if I'm lucky, maybe you can call me "mommy" too?" Rosemary shook her breasts.


	22. Extend: PreTraining Shower

Krystal was pondering on what to do in front of the crowd she has gathered. She finally decided on using the power outage strategy. "Okay! We'll go with Miyu's idea!"

Miyu cheered. "All right. Krystal! A power outage on the Molinaris it is!"

The Cerinian raised a fist. "Be ready to attack the Molinari compound soon. We go next week!"

Fara stood up from her seat. "What's the special rule on the battle plan?"

Katt pointed to the dead lion who almost shot Krystal. "Anyone who talks of surrender to Molinari, will share this spy's fate!"

The crowd of Krystal's alliance cheered for their leader. Molinari started the war, and he had to fall.

* * *

><p>Predisential House<p>

The President of Corneria relaxed at his desk, worried about what the Molinaris could do to his fair people if he tried to protect Krystal. "Am I to initiate a war to protect Krystal from Molinari?" The president was a hound and had an elderly African-American accent.

Krystal and Katt came into the oval office. "Evening, Mr. President."

"Good evening, ladies. What can I do for you?' The president chuckled.

"We need your approval to help the War against Molinari's family." Katt requested.

The president was surprised that he finally got to meet Krystal. "Hey! It's the last Cerinian animal herself!"

"We heard on the Molinari's list of targets, you and your family would be on it. Also, one of your good men had become a mercenary." The Cerinian fox explained.

The old hound got up, "You mean Jessy L. Wolf?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Defy the Molinari's orders and approve, and do it quick!" The vixen requested.

The president got out a folder and it read, "Krystal's war on Molinari and their operations." He approved. "On behalf of the presidential election I got, I will agree to allow you to take up arms on Molinari."

* * *

><p>Cornerian Army Base<p>

Krystal had wanted the girls to shower up before training. Even she was among the naked women showering.

Francoise was busy washing Anita and her muscular hippo body. "What do you think of Krystal?" Francoise pointed to the vixen.

The hippo lady chuckled. "It appears she is a new player in the war on drugs, Francoise."

The jackal giggled. "I have certainly got to know the nurses there, huh?"

Edna nodded to Francoise while the crow was shampooing Ying Jiao's perfect raven body. "Sure is gonna be my lucky time fighting out in field."

"Almost like a trained medic." Ying giggled.

Krystal and Katt went to Fay and Miyu's stall. "It is alright if Katt joins you ladies?" Krystal asked.

Miyu smiled. "Sure. We can clean her up, don't worry."

Krystal pointed out "There is clothes the men prepared for the women in the ladies lockers."

Jenny peaked out from a stall. "Hey, Krystal. Would you care to join us women?"

The Cerinian vixen smiled "Mmmhmm. Of course." Krystal got into the stall with Jenny and she saw some other big breasted ladies that Krystal met. "Whoa! This is my kind of luck!"

Natalie shook her huge St. Bernard breasts. "Remember what I said days before? Well now I am going to help in a moresome."

Julie put her arms under her breasts. "Hey thanks for showing a big experience back then. Now I want to return the favor Krystal."

"Hi Joanne! How's your daughter?" Krystal waved.

Joanne put her hands on her knees and bended a bit. "Fillis is playing with Stephanie and Anna."

Vanilla and Lupe jiggled their breasts for Krystal. "Nice to see you again." Vanilla smiled.

"Now you all know, mouse girl and cat girls, cat girls plus dog girls make lovely sex partners." Krystal patted her butt.

Wilma flicked tail past Wendy's nipples. "Oh I'm so gonna love fighting alongside you."

Natalie suggested something "How about we give Krystal a good cleanup before sex?"

"Oh that's a good idea, Natalie!" Krystal shouted.

The ladies grabbed some wash clothes, and then they washed every part of Krystal's body sexually. Krystal sighed while the big boobed women washed her naked body. After Alma was finished with Krystal's breasts, the blue vixen smiled. "Now that's a teamwork cleanup."

Lupe shook her tail. "Well most of the minors are enjoying themselves, aren't they?"

Vanilla giggled while shower water trickled her bunny body. "You are darn right, Krystal. Ladies can enjoy little girls sometimes!"

The vixen laid herself on the shower floor quickly. "Let's try it."

The big boobed women crouched and Jenny brought her white tail up. "Ready, Krystal!" Jenny then began to thrust her tail into Krystal. The vixen used this opportunity to begin to finger Wilma who's pussy was close to the naked vixen. The mother mouse then started rubbing her left hand fingers into Natalie's arse. As Natalie was moaning while licking Julie's arse, the St. Bernard woman was fingering Jenny's white furred ass. Julie was below and eating out Joanne's clit. Joanne herself was fingering Vanilla on her rabbit pussy, and Vanilla was groping Lupe's wolf breasts and playing with her vagina all the same. The ladies were all moaning in their stall.

Minutes later, they came all together. The ladies recovered a minute later.

Krystal stood up on her feet. "I guess I was right on that."

Lupe sat on her knees with her arms near her breasts. "On what?"

"Girls with medium or small breasts CAN enjoy being gang-banged by ladies WITH bigger breasts." Krystal smiled while touching her own breasts.

Wilma patted her butt. "Oooh you're quite the sensitive girl/warrior princess."

Just then, Nicolette and Ivette's mom came by with Caroline Peters, and Rai, Emily and Paula's mother. "Room for three more?" Caroline smiled.

Jessy came into the women's shower room in a pair of swimtrunks. Women giggled as they saw him "Look at that, it's the war hero Jessy." Lucy whispered in Amanda's ear.

Amanda giggled and splashed some water on her breasts. "Truth is, he lost his first girlfriend on Florunia."

Jessy opened Miyu's shower stall and saw the completely naked Miyu, Fay and Katt having threesome sex. The lupine knocked on the stall doorway, getting the ladies attention.

"Oh Jessy. Ready for my turn with you?" Katt asked the lupine.

Jessy nodded. "Of... course I am."

Miyu brushed her orange lynx legs with black dots. "Can me and Fay watch it?"

Katt nodded, and Jessy put Katt against the stall wall. The pink feline took a condom off the wall and revealed the wolf's wolfhood to her. She then applied the condom to him and Jessy began to have fun with her body. Katt moaned fiercely while Miyu and Fay watched with glee. "Somewhat pretty good show on this planet." Fay patted her white hips.

Just as Katt was enjoying herself, Beaker peaked into the shower stall with a camera, and got a photo of Jessy with his back to the lab assistant and his swim trunks down. Beaker sighed and went back out. Jessy noticed and got his pants back up.

Beaker did not see Jessy coming out and yelling "Hey man!" Beaker turned and screamed at Jessy and tried to run away while panicking. The war hero grabbed Beaker and punched him in the face, causing his head to turn wildly. As soon as Beaker regained his head stance, he saw Jessy dumping his camera in the trash.

Krystal and Katt went to the door, hand in hand. "The rest can tidy up. Don't worry." The two lovers then exited the shower room.

An hour later, the ladies were all cleaned up. Jenny brought Krystal over to her locker and wanted to show something. "This is the outfit the police gave me." Jenny first got a pair of pink panties on, then red short pants, then high heel socks on, then shoes, and then a red top. "Do you like it?" Jenny flirted.

Krystal nodded. "It will be a shame to cover it with worker's clothing, but I like it."

Marian went up to Krystal. "I have a deal, when an hour of training is done. I was thinking that me, Klucky, Beaker and Bunsen would like to show you my apartment."

Krystal giggled. "Alright. I would like to visit your apartment with Katt."

As Marian left, Beaker followed his sexy roommate "Meep meep meep moo."

* * *

><p>Molinari Compund Building A, living room<p>

Eric gathered some men for a meeting, "You all swore oaths to me. You promised to get me whatever you could. The robbers offered some people who robbed graves. The poaching business offered Shinosuke Nagumo, a poacher of Sauria's dinos that has never been caught. The Netherrealm offered Quan Chi and his undead legion. Yet Jessy's still alive!"

"Mr. Molinari, we cops have been on your payroll for a long-" A corrupt fox cop wanted to explain but was told "Call that complete!? Comb the prison system, but get someone to finish him and my vendetta off!"

Some hitmen wanted out, believing him to have turned to the devil. "Come on boys, let's get outta here."

This enraged Eric and he jumped from his chair and punched the man who wanted out. "Don't you dare refuse me, you worthless disgusting slime!" the skunk threw his glass down, "900,000 space credits to the man who kills Jessy, 7,000,000 if you get him between his eyes!"

Molinari Compound, Building B, Hospital Wing

Scales got up from his hospital and noticed the bandages wrapped around his wounds. Eric came in with Giorgio. "Scales, how long were you asleep."

The Sharpclaw sighed. "Hours. Doctor said I had some cuts, but I'll be okay. So will Falco."

"I hope we're all happy that my father is avenged, the vixen is dead!" Eric cheered.

Scales rose waist first. "Are you sure she is dead? I'm not satisfied! Not until I see the body!"

Giorgio calmed Scales down. "Don't fuckin' worry. Krystal is by now a fuckin' burned up baguette."

The men left and Scales turned to a man juggling grenades with pins in them. "Mistretta?"


	23. Racetrack

Dowding Racetrack, Corneria

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to today's racing event, the Charity Race! The racer to watch out for is Britanny racer Dahlia Melbourne!" A racing announcer said.

The racers were getting into their race cars.

Krystal and Katt were watching the race, "Look at that. Dahlia Melbourne." The Cerinian vixen pointed at Melbourne's car.

"She raced in her home country 11 times and didn't lose." Katt giggled.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Start your engines!" the announcer yelled.

Eventually, the cars were driving. The crowd was getting wild. The cars made some turns. After passing under a tunnel, the cars made another turn. When one lap was done, Melbourne's car hit a wall and crashed.

"Oh my! Dahlia Melbourne has hit a wall and crashed! Is she alright?!" The announcer said.

The racer got out and showed she was alright. "It looks like Dahlia Melbourne and her navigator, Chelsea Idaho are all right!" Dahlia took out a pass and threw it at the crowd. Being a Cerinian, Krystal watched the passes flight path, then caught it.

A few minutes after the race, Krystal and Katt stopped to drink at a water fountain. They went to the female racer's lockers.

"Did you like the pass?" Melbourne spotted Krystal and her cat girlfriend. Dahlia Melbourne was an orange furred fox, speaking with an Irish accent, and her navigator Chelsea Idaho was a white tiger with black stripes.

"Well, yes." Krystal giggled

"That's a crazy move I pulled. Maybe I didn't point in time." Chelsea looked down.

"It's not your fault. Accidents do happens." Katt assured the navigator.

Then, Krystal and Katt began undressing. "Don't worry, Old Bill won't know I'm stripping naked in here." The vixen assured.

When the two lovers were naked, Katt invited, "Could you two strip down too?"

Seeing no other choice, Dahlia and Chelsea took off their own clothes.

"How was life before your adulthood?" Krystal asked as she sat on a bench.

"My father was a bike racer. He raced the Templeton Valley at 20 years of age, then on the Fei Tou racetrack at 25. To become similar to him, I took up soapbox derby racing. I got my license to drive at 18 years old." Dahlia explained.

Krystal went up to the orange vixen and licked her breasts. "For a racer, you have cute assets."

The car navigator went behind Krystal and pressed her breasts on her back. The vixen moaned in sexual pleasure. In response, Krystal pressed her tail into Dahlia's clit. Katt got behind the tiger and gripped her breasts. "I'm liking this naked girl sex thing." Chelsea smiled. "I'm glad you do!" Krystal told her.

"Yeah! Do it, Krystal, babe! Show how much of a big fan of me you'd be!" Dahlia moaned.

Meanwhile, Beaker was sneaking into the locker room through the vent. He opened it and lowered down thanks to a rope. When he tried to snap a photo, the rope snapped and he photoed himself, temporary blindness and the camera hitting Dahlia messing an orgasm up.

The girls looked at Beaker who was nervous.

Angered, Dahlia yelled, "No one sneaks on me and photos me!" then she kicked Beaker hard enough to send him flying through five walls before out a glass window and into the air. With a flash of light blinking.

Krystal and the others looked at Dahlia who said "...I have no idea how I just did that..." The girls resumed with Krystal and Katt thrusting their tails into Dahlia. Chelsea began fingering the pink and white cat from behind. This time, they paced but did not moan loud enough.

Eventually, the racer cummed.

The four girls relaxed and Dahlia had a suggestion. "Well girls, I have a better idea, than doing it here."

"Where? Where can we do it further?" Chelsea was curious.

The orange vixen looked at the Cerinian and her pink and white feline longingly, "Krystal. We should continue this where you live."

"We drive separately, how's that?" Krystal nodded.

"Yeah!" the driver and her navigator agreed. They put their clothes back on and walked out.

* * *

><p>CBC News<p>

"Dahlia was able to miraculously survive her car crash. And now, onto to news from Quetzel. There has been a government debate on banning nudity laws for female coyotes and Presidente Savata is needing a decision whether to approve clothing reapplying chambers."

* * *

><p>Quetzel town square<p>

A group of nude coyote women were streaking. Eventually, this caused some other female coyotes and some other female canines to join in the nude.

Suddenly, gunfire rang out. It came from a clothed pig police officer.

"Alright, who's responsible for making you girls go naked?!" The pig yelled in a Mexican accent. Before he could point fingers, Beaker landed hard into his back.

Then after the incident, the girls were cuddling Beaker who said, "Ahhhh... Meep meep meep meep meep."

He saw Marian and Kluck drive up to check on Beaker. "Hey, Beaker. We were touring this country before the Molinari campaign. Want to come?"


End file.
